Teachers Pet
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Syaoran is a total smart ass and flirt who often gets himself into trouble with teachers and others because of his attitude. Sakura is a genius who decided to become a teacher, and wishes to get away from her past. When Syaoran starts flirting with her, a scandalous bond forms between the two. What will unfold? and will he begin to hate her when he finds out about her past?
1. Genius

**I edited this chapter a little, and my thighs are killing me-DON'T GET THE WRONG IMPRESSION. I've been sitting with my legs crossed all day. I have like, four days of holidays left. I want to cry.**

"Have you heard? The teacher that's taking over our class is starting today." A young teenage girl with long dark hair and beautiful violet eyes asked her friend.

"I heard she's really pretty!" The blonde girl replied; she had long hair and deep brown eyes.

"She is! And she's really nice too; I spoke to her this morning." The dark haired girl said.

A certain teenage boy had taken interest to their little conversation; he had dark messy brown hair, deep amber eyes, and was tall and handsome.

"Syaoran's looking over here again." The blonde muttered, feeling irritation and resentment towards her male classmate.

"So what? He's probably just waiting for his brother and friends." The dark haired girl shrugged.

"Oh come on Tomoyo, you and I both know how much of a flirt and ass hole he is." The blonde said.

"Yeah but I grew up with him, so I'm used to it Chii." The girl named Tomoyo laughed.

"Well, here comes his brother and friends." Chii rolled her eyes.

Looking out the window was a boy who looked just like Syaoran-his twin brother, it seemed-walking up the hallway with a couple of other guys; one of them was tall with black hair and blue eyes and wore glasses, and the other with silvery hair and two different coloured eyes; one was purple and the other was blue. They entered the class room laughing at bad jokes and about some of the stupid events that had been happening with other students in the school. The boy named Syaoran watched as they walked over to the table he was sitting at.

"About time you showed up." He spoke.

"You could have come with us." His twin said.

"Nah, that would have meant that I'd have to stand up and walk around." Syaoran yawned.

"Did you hear that we have our new teacher starting today?" The silver haired boy, Satoshi, asked.

"Yep-Chii and Tomoyo were talking about it." Syaoran replied lazily.

"She's supposed to be rather attractive." Syaoran's brother said.

"Cool, another teacher to pick on." Syaoran grinned.

At that moment the door opened and a girl walked in; she was pretty with short caramel hair and deep emerald eyes. She reminded Syaoran of a porcelain doll, and was extremely attractive. She wore a dark green satin top with a black cardigan over the top, and a black knee length full circle skirt that hung neatly from her hips and wore black heels on her delicate feet. She glided across the floor, all students looking at her in wonder; she looked very young for a teacher-too young.

"What's up hot stuff?" Syaoran hit on her as she walked past him.

She ignored him and placed her books on the table at the front that was separate from the rest of the classrooms tables, set aside for the teacher.

"Don't hit on her." His twin laughed.

The girl turned and faced the class, smiling. "Good morning everyone." She said softly.

"Morning." Everyone replied.

"I'm obviously your new teacher; please feel free to call me Sakura as I'm really the same age as most of you, but if you're uncomfortable with that Miss Kinomoto or Miss K will do." She introduced herself.

"Same age?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I'm smarter than the average eighteen year old." She said. A genius.

"For a genius you're pretty hot." He smirked.

"I'd prefer it if you kept your flirting to a minimum…" she looked at him as if to ask for a name.

"Syaoran." He said.

"Well, Syaoran, keep your flirting to a minimum." She said.

"Whatever your fine lips tell me to do." He winked. His brother whacked him in the shoulder while laughing with Satoshi, while his other friend shook his head. She glared at him for a moment and then returned to smiling.

"I'm sure I'll learn all of your names quickly since I have an eidetic memory. So, how about we start off with a little class discussion activity-just to see how much you've all done." She smiled and turned, writing something on the white board.

"Great." Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sakura deduced that he was most definitely a problem student.

Lunch time came and instead of staying in his usual seat like always, Syaoran actually stood up and left the classroom.

"Where are you going?" his brother asked just before he left the classroom.

"Nowhere in particular." Syaoran smiled.

"Dude, you have got to stop hitting on her." His brother said.

"But it's fun." Syaoran said. His brother rolled his eyes.

"I suggest you be careful then if you're going to go after her." His twin said as he threw a paper plane across the room.

The young teacher was walking through the halls when Syaoran walked up beside her. "How can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Eighteen?" he asked, seeming impressed.

"That's right, I'm eighteen." She verified.

"So am I." he said.

"Congratulations." She said sarcastically.

"Thank you beautiful." He smiled.

"What do you want?" She asked, stopping and turning to face him. She hadn't realised before because she was teaching, but she did find him rather attractive. She blinked the thought away.

"What do you think?" He retorted.

"Isn't that just too bad then." She smiled, walked into the staff room where she sat with two blonde teachers, also twins.

"Sorry sweet lips, but I'm not giving up that easily." He smirked and returned to the classroom where his brother and mates were.

"Well, what did she say?" his brother asked.

"Hmm, basically just to get lost in a very polite manner." Syaoran grinned.

"No surprise there." His brother laughed.

"Ha, I'm not giving up that easily." He said.

"Why her? There are plenty of girls in the school that would love to go out with you." His twin asked.

"They're all annoying. And I dunno, I guess there's just something about her…" He wondered off in thought.

"Just be careful; she could be lethal for all we know." His brother warned.

"Oh Syaoron, don't worry so much pfft." Syaoran laughed.

He liked to give her a rather hard time at school-mostly he just hit on her and was extremely sarcastic when it came to class discussion. It was while she was out shopping for herself that she realised that Syaoran lived in the same area as her. He walked up beside her and slid his and around her waist, startling her.

"Get your hand away from my waist." She said stiffly.

"How about no." He smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"Syaoran, I am a teacher." She said through gritted teeth.

"Go on a date with me." He smiled.

"No. I'm busy." She growled.

"Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You sure are cocky, aren't you?" she muttered.

"And proud of it." He flashed her a smile, grinning at her.

"Sorry, but I'm busy." She rejected him.

"Guess I'll just come with you then." He shrugged.

"Syaoran…" she growled.

"I hear you've become good friends with Chii and Tomoyo." Syaoran changed the topic.

"Yes. What's it to you?" she asked.

Syaoran snorted. "I'm just saying. Now, let's go on a date." He said.

"No." She replied flatly, attempting to get away from him. But he just followed her-everywhere.

The class was given their first major assessment task, and all had submitted it on time except for Syaoran. She was starting the class off, explaining a few things that she noticed some of the student's didn't understand particularly well.

"Can't hear you." Syaoran said, cutting across her sentence.

"Excuse me?" she turned to him.

"I can't hear you." He said much more louder.

"Syaoran, stay back after class!" She yelled.

"Good luck." Syaoron snickered.

"Oh cool." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "Why is your assignment late?" she asked.

"I had some things to deal with." He smiled. She glared at him.

"Why didn't you ask for an extension?" she asked.

"I really couldn't see the point in doing so." He shrugged. She sighed.

"Your brother was able to get it in on time. Do come up with a better excuse next time." She said.

As she turned around she found him standing in front of her, pinning her against the wall. Her heart was racing, but she did nothing. He leant in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited for the contact; he stopped and chuckled.

"No, I think I'll wait for you to come to me." He smirked, leaving the classroom. She stared at his back as he left, wondering what could possibly be going through his head.

**So what did you all think?**


	2. Confession

**Argh, I had to edit this heaps.**

Four months and Syaoran was still hitting on her every day. Sakura had grown used to it, and she was beginning to find that she was even falling for him though she told herself that she wouldn't. It was recess and she was sitting at her desk, thinking about when Syaoran had leaned in to kiss her, but stopped.

Fai, one of the maths-science teachers at the school had entered the office.

"Sakura, the headmistress would like to see you." He said.

"Alright, thanks Fai." She smiled weakly.

"Is there something on your mind?" He asked.

"No, nothing." She lied, smiling.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, you know myself and my brother are here to help." He smiled as if sensing her lie.

"Thanks Fai, I appreciate it." She smiled and left her office, heading for Yuko's office.

"Morning." A familiar voice spoke.

"Syaoran." She answered, turning around and facing him. He smiled the smile that he always did-the same irritating smile that got on her nerves.

"Well, don't you seem rather relaxed." He said sarcastically.

"I have a lot on my mind." She snapped.

His smile disappeared. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

There it was. His sincerity. The one thing that had captured her heart.

"Not now, I need to go see the headmistress, excuse me." She smiled and turned, but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't think I'm letting you get away so easily; I'll find you later." He told her before continuing to walk to the classroom.

She watched after him, wondering what that kiss would have been like and not realising that the headmistress herself had appeared beside her.

"It's ok for you to be in love; you're eighteen after all." The tall woman spoke, cutting through her thoughts.

"But I'm his teacher…" Sakura whispered.

Suddenly she gasped, realising what she had just admitted to.

"You are also a teenager who still needs to experience life." The woman said, her deep red eyes mirroring wisdom and knowledge far beyond anyone's comprehension.

"Yuko, I can't be in a relationship with a student." Sakura said quietly.

"I don't see the problem." Yuko smiled.

"Maybe…I shouldn't be a teacher…" Sakura murmured.

"That's up to you; you're a genius who chose to become a teacher. Everything happens for a reason, and it is not always easy to see. Good luck." Yuko smiled and walked away, leaving Sakura in complete confusion.

Was that the reason Yuko had wanted to see her? To tell her it was ok for her to be in love? _What…the hell?_

Sakura managed to avoid Syaoran for most of the day, and was able to get away from the school quickly before he came to find her. It was rather dark with black storm clouds covering the sun, and rain pounding down on the pavement, rather unpleasant weather for her to be walking through.

Someone stepped out in front of her; he was tall and muscular, probably in his early twenties.

"Hey gorgeous." He said. She refused to make eye contact with him.

"Excuse me." She murmured as she attempted to step around him.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, gorgeous." He grinned, pushing her up against the cold brick wall.

"Stop, please." She begged. Her offender laughed and continued on with what he was doing to her.

Fear surged through her body and tears ran down her face, mixing with the rain as he felt her up. Memories of her past suddenly came flooding back into her mind. Memories of a certain someone she wished to forget.

"No…stop…" she pleaded as she felt his hand slip into her underwear.

She attempted to scream out for help, but was silenced quickly. It then became a lot worse. He was playing with her body as if she was some kind of toy to be discarded. She felt pain sear through her lower body. She could smell blood. Her own blood. She'd been stabbed, but it wasn't deep enough to fatally harm her, but it weakened her considerably. Once again she felt dirtied, violated. Once he was done, he left her for others to play with like a discarded doll that anyone could use.

Syaoran looked around; he was sure that he had heard a short scream for help and he could smell blood. He walked towards where the sound came from, feeling dread. He stopped and peered down a dark alleyway, noticing the familiar body shape and the porcelain doll-like skin and face. What was someone who should be treasured and looked after doing in a dark alleyway?

"What the fuck…?" he murmured aloud as he rushed over to her side, noticing the blood seeping from the wound in her lower stomach and bruises on her neck and body. Her pulse was weak. She was freezing.

"Shit!" he wrapped his trench coat around her small frame and picked her up, carrying her back to his place.

When she woke, she found herself in a lot of pain and extremely confused. She looked around; the windows were covered with deep green curtains and there was matching green carpet. A chest of draws had been placed against the wall and there was a desk in the corner. Beside the bed was a small chest of draws with a lamp sitting on top.

"You're awake." She turned her head to find Syaoran sitting in a chair with a book open in front of him.

"Where am I…?" she asked.

"My room." He replied, closing the book.

"Oh god…" she whispered to herself as she remembered what had happened to her, the face of her rapist. "Don't look at me." She cried, covering her face.

He sighed and moved to sit next to her.

"Unfortunately I care too much to do that." He said softly.

"How could you possibly want to look at me after I've just been…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Well, it seems I've fallen in love with you." He smiled.

"Why…I'm no good…" she whispered.

"You're a very sweet girl, and your kindness rivals that of any other girl that I've met. To see you in such a broken state pisses me off because you're hurt." He said.

She laughed bitterly. "Kind? You've only ever had me yell at you or tell you off for flirting with me at school." She said.

"You offered me an extension despite the fact that I was a total ass hole, you're always careful with those who hold you dear-especially your sister from what I've heard from my brother, and you don't want to put your students in harm's way." He said.

"How can you possibly be so kind…?" she asked.

"You should get some sleep. I had Tomoyo's mother come and look at that wound of yours; luckily it isn't that deep." He said, standing up and going to step towards the door but stopped as she grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't leave me." She begged.

"How do you know that I won't hurt you like you were hurt back in that alleyway?" he asked darkly. She looked him in the eyes.

"If you truly love me, then you wouldn't. And I know in my heart that you wouldn't dare do something like that if you saved me and brought me back here. You are not that type of person, even if you are a careless flirt and total smartass." She whispered.

He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. "You seem to know a fair bit." He said.

"I've come to the unfortunate realisation that I've fallen for you." She said softly.

"You might be the same age as me, but you're also a teacher." He said.

"I don't have to be a teacher…" she said.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked.

"I just want to live my life the way any other normal teenager would…" she whispered as she felt sleep beginning to take her.

"Then I will grant your wish." He smiled. _But are you really in the right state of mind at the moment? I don't think so sweet heart…_

When she was well and truly asleep, he left the room to tell his brother how their guest was doing.

"Well?" Syaoron asked.

"She seems to be in a lot of pain-not just physically, by the way. But then, that's to be expected since she's just been raped." Syaoran muttered.

"You almost scared me half to death when you brought her here and she was covered in blood and bruises." His twin murmured. Syaoran sat down on the couch and folded his hands behind his head.

"She confessed." He said.

"You don't mean…"

"I told you she did."

"You know, if anyone at school finds out-especially the teachers-you're both fucked."

"All the teachers know that I'm a total dick though, it's not like we'd be open about it at school geez."

"Douche bag."

"Yep. Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Syaoran grinned.

"Figured." His brother rolled his eyes and whacked Syaoran over the head.

"Too much fab for you." Syaoran laughed.

"As if." Syaoron snorted.

"Oh, by the way-with her mental state, you might want to be careful." He said to Syaoran.

"I know." Syaoran said darkly. But something bothered him; Sakura, how she reacted to his confession, was strange. Was there something in her past that had caused her to react that way? He was sure that his sister would be able to tell. But she wasn't around anymore.

"Damn it, what the fuck is going in in this city?" Syaoran hissed.

"It's weird how she could possibly confess to you after something like that, don't you think?" His brother murmured, before heading upstairs.

"That's what I was thinking. I'll just see what happens for now, but I don't want to hurt her." Syaoran said.

"I agree. There's a strange disturbance going on here in this city, and I don't like it one bit." Syaoron muttered, and left to go to bed.

**Review?**


	3. Dearest Sister

***EDITED***

**These are some school assessment terms I use quite a bit because I live in Victoria xD (Australia!) And you should probably know them. **

**VCE: Victorian Certificate of Education  
SAC: School Assessed Coursework  
SAT: School Assessed Task**

**Yeah, I know, the city in this story isn't based in Victoria, but what the hell. XD**

The pillows smelt of cinnamon and vanilla, and it seemed to comfort Sakura in a strange way. She lay in the bed that belonged to the person she had told she loved with several emotions running through her head. She didn't know what to do. The memories from her past came rushing back, and she sighed. Back then, she'd been raped too. But it was far worse than what she'd endured in the alleyway the night before. But it didn't wash away the horrible feelings she still felt about herself. Was there anyone who cared about her? Surely Syaoran did.

She was snapped away from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door and it opened.

"Good morning." It was Syaoron.

"Morning." She replied with a small smile, sitting up in the bed.

She winced a little at the wound in her stomach, but the pain wasn't too bad. She'd deal with it later.

"Where's Syaoran?" she asked.

"Asleep. We took the liberty of washing your clothes-don't worry though; we had Tomoyo come over to change you." He said as he placed a small pile of clothing on the end of the bed.

She looked down at herself to find that she was wearing a pink robe of sorts.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll be able to wear them again anyway." Sakura smiled sadly. Especially not since there was a nice gash in her top where she'd been stabbed.

"We figured." Syaoran had just walked into the room.

"You figured?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Tomoyo left you a dress as well as a few other…_things._ So yeah, I'll go get them for you." Syaoran said before he disappeared out the door and down the hallway.

"I thought you said he was asleep?" Sakura turned her attention back to Syaoron.

"He was when I checked." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry to have caused you both so much trouble…" she murmured.

"Neither of us mind. I do have a question though." He said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Do you have a sister-a twin?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked, blinking in surprise.

"Is her name Rena?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes, but how do you know I have a sister?" she asked again.

"I work with her; she talks about you a lot." He replied.

"So you're the one she keeps talking about, hmm?" Sakura smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, don't worry. She'll be wondering where I am, actually…" she murmured wondering where her iPhone was.

"Are these yours?" Syaoran reappeared with a bag and a phone.

"Yes, they are mine." Sakura replied.

"You have a couple of missed calls." Syaoran said as he handed her the phone. Sakura looked at her notifications; Rena had called her at least fifty times.

"Oops…" she felt guilty for not having been able to return her calls.

The phone vibrated and the screen changed to show an incoming call from Rena. She answered immediately.

"_Sakura! Where are you!? Are you alright!?_" Her sister bombarded her with questions.

"Rena, I'm so sorry; something happened last night and I couldn't get hold of you…" Sakura apologised.

"_Where are you? Are you safe? Are you alright?"_ Rena asked quickly.

"I'm at a friend's house. You don't have to worry though, I'm fine." She said softly.

"_When will you be home?_" her sister asked.

"I don't know yet…" Sakura murmured.

"_Alright, stay safe and text me!"_ Rena said cheerfully.

"I promise I will." Sakura smiled to herself.

The call ended and Sakura sighed. "I hope she didn't worry too much…" she whispered.

"Get dressed; I'll take you home." Syaoran said.

"Could I stay just a little longer…?" she asked quietly.

Syaoron took his leave.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Last night wasn't a joke, right?" she whispered.

_Has she been betrayed in the past?_ He suddenly wondered.

"No, why the hell would I joke about my feelings?" he asked.

She smiled; he couldn't remember having ever seen her so worn down before.

"Close your eyes." She said.

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Please?" she asked.

He did as he was asked, wondering what she was up to. She moved slowly, pressing her lips against his. She pulled away and he opened his eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked. He was shocked.

"That was a thank you for rescuing me last night…and this is because I want to." She whispered, kissing him softly again. He found himself kissing her back and noticed that the robe she was wearing had slid off her shoulders. He pulled it back into place and laughed as she turned bright red.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." He smirked.

"You love to tease me." She muttered. He laughed as he left the room, but he was worried; what about her mental state?

She moved to stand up and noticed that any blood that may have been present on her body was no longer present at all; she guessed that Tomoyo had probably cleaned her body while she was unconscious. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head; what had Syaoran been doing in the area to begin with? She decided she'd ask him later and picked up the dress and the pieces of underwear that Tomoyo had left her; the bra and underwear were plain white, but suitable. The dress she was given was plain black with straps. She'd have to thank Tomoyo later. She murmured a few words under her breath, placing her hand over the wound in her stomach. A bright pink light surrounded her, and the wound slowly began to close up, leaving a faint scar. As far as she was concerned, the boys hadn't sensed a thing.

Sakura wandered down the red carpeted stairs, looking at the photos of the boys at a younger age standing with a girl who seemed to be older than them, and the three children were standing with two adults-their parents. She guessed that the girl was their older sister from her same dark hair and amber eyes. She continued walking down the stairs and came to a stop at the bottom, looking around herself and taking in her surroundings. She wondered where Syaoran would be, and took a step towards what seemed to be the lounge room. Syaoran jumped out at her, making her scream.

"Shit Syaoran!" she yelled as he burst into laughter. "That was _not_ funny!" she growled.

"It was hilarious." He continued to laugh.

"Hmph. Maybe I'll just double your work load…" she muttered.

"SHAME!" His brother yelled from the other room.

"You wouldn't do that." He said.

"Wanna bet? I can be just as much of a bitch as you can be a total jerk, you know." She smiled.

"You are so on." He declared.

He noticed the lack of pain she was in, and the complete lack of bruising on her body.

"Hey, what happened to your bruises?" Syaoran asked quickly. He'd sensed something strange earlier, a surge of some sort of power, but he didn't know the power source.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" She smiled innocently, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

_So you have secrets too,_ he quickly deduced, and dropped the topic. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Not after what had happened.

Sakura changed the topic to the photo's she had seen hanging on the walls.

"The girl in those photos…is that your sister?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran's smile fell. "Yeah…" he said, turning and walking into the kitchen.

"Did I say something wrong…?" she asked.

"Don't mind him; you see, our sister, Sora, has been missing for the past couple of years." Syaoron replied with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered.

"Don't be; she's still alive-we'll know if she's gone." He half smiled.

"I pray that you find your sister and that she hasn't had to suffer too much." Sakura said sincerely.

"Thanks, it means a lot to the both of us." He smiled.

"Ayy, stop talking and boil the kettle." Syaoran called out to his brother from the kitchen.

He escorted her home early afternoon; it was still raining heavily like the night before.

"I hate the rain." She murmured as they walked down the street.

"I still prefer it over the summer heat." Syaoran shrugged. Sakura came to a stop outside a house with a lovely garden out the front that had pink and red roses blooming in it.

"This is where I live." She smiled.

"Oh how disappointing-I have to leave you so soon." He sighed.

"Would you like to meet my sister?" she asked.

"Sure, allow me to procrastinate from doing my homework." He said as he followed her up the path to the front door and waited for Sakura to open it. As she shut the door behind her, she called out to Rena.

"Rena, I'm home!"

It only took a second for footsteps to be heard thundering down the stairs. Her sister flung her arms around her, relieved to find that Sakura was alright.

"Thank god you're alright! I was so worried I couldn't sleep!" Rena cried.

"I'm sorry Rena, I didn't mean to worry you…" Sakura said, hugging her sister back.

"You're alright though, right? What happened?" Rena asked.

"Why don't you make some tea; we can talk about it then." Sakura smiled.

Rena's eyes flicked to Syaoran showing a hint of surprise and confusion. He took in her appearance; she was almost completely identical to Sakura, minus her beautiful pristine blue eyes.

"Ok!" Rena smiled back and went into the kitchen while they followed behind and took seats at the kitchen table.

"So, how was school yesterday Rena?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it was weird; some guy kept following me around the school. It turns out he was taking pictures-he's been doing it to other girls too apparently-so I stole his two thousand dollar camera and smashed it into pieces." Rena replied cheerfully.

Sakura giggled and Syaoran snorted.

"And you didn't get told off?" Sakura asked.

"Nah-I told him that if he told anyone I'd pound him into dust." Rena replied.

"Of course you did…" Sakura said, shaking her head.

"So, who's this?" Rena asked as she sat down with the two.

"This is Syaoran; he helped me out last night and is a friend of mine. Syaoran, this is Rena, my twin sister." Sakura smiled softly.

"Boyfriend?" Rena deduced with a sneaky smile.

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked quickly.

"It's written all over your face! And, I am your twin sister after all, so of course I know how to read your emotions and expressions." Rena smiled.

Sakura smirked. "As can I with you. So, who is it that you like, dear sister of mine?" Sakura asked, leaning over the table.

"He's just a friend from work…" Rena mumbled.

"Uhuh. This friend from work wouldn't happen to be his brother now, would it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Uhhh, I have to use the bathroom." Rena said quickly, getting up and retreating.

Sakura giggled, "I haven't seen her so happy in such a long time." She smiled.

"Did something happen?" Syaoran asked.

"…Someone from our past betrayed her trust and mine…we've both had a hard time these past few years. It's best if you don't speak of this to anyone, not even your brother." Sakura said darkly.

"I won't, I promise." He smiled.

"Thanks; oh, and don't mention anything about it around her either…while she might have a cheerful personality and such, it doesn't mean that she's exactly stable at the moment…" Sakura murmured.

Upon her saying that, Syaoran instantly knew that whatever had happened to them in the past, it was incredibly serious and obviously a touchy subject, just like his sister having gone missing. Looking around the kitchen, he noticed the medication on top of the microwave. _Antipsychotics…? _He noticed the label of a bottle, and had spotted a few other medications.

Rena returned a few moments later.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Rena asked as she sat back down.

Sakura took in a deep breath before she began speaking-she didn't really want to have to recount back to what had happened, but she didn't want to keep anything from her sister.

"I'll speak to you about it later, alright?" Sakura murmured.

"Wha?" Rena wasn't understanding everything.

"Syaoran helped me." Sakura explained.

"Well, whatever happened last night, you saved my sister." Rena smiled.

"I have to say I almost flipped." He smiled back.

"What were you doing out at that time of night anyway?" Rena asked.

"Oh, I have a tendency to solve strange crimes and mysteries-think of it as a hobby." He replied with a shrug.

"Your brother did say you run off unexpectedly. He never said why though." Rena muttered.

"Oh really? I'm disappointed in him." Syaoran pretended to pout.

"So what were you looking into?" Sakura asked.

"Something a friend of mine asked me to look into; apparently a lot of girls from the high school are going missing-the one thing they all had in common was being sited in that alleyway." He replied.

"Creepy, but interesting." Both Sakura and Rena said at the same time.

"Yep…" Syaoran said as he took a mouthful of coffee. He smiled and stood, "I'm terribly sorry dear, but I'm afraid I really must dash." He said.

"Hang on a minute, I'll write down my number for you." Sakura said, wandering off down the hall and into the study.

"You'll take care of her, right?" Rena asked quietly.

"Of course I will." Syaoran replied. It was terrifyingly clear to him just how much Sakura needed someone to look after her.

"Thank you." Rena smiled. Sakura returned with a small piece of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks." He smiled and folded it, slipping it into his pocket.

"I'll show you to the door." Sakura smiled.

"It was nice meeting you." Rena waved.

"It was nice to meet you too." He said as he walked with Sakura.

"So, I'll see you at school on Monday?" she blushed.

"Most likely. Stay safe, don't go walking off on your own at night." He told her.

"Don't get into any fights." Sakura retorted.

"Pfft, what fights?" he scoffed.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll text you probably." He smiled, leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Bye…" she smiled softly.

He left and Sakura shut the door before returning to the kitchen where Rena was still sitting and sat back down with her.

"He's a good match for you." Rena smiled.

"Thanks?" Sakura laughed. Both of the girls were just happy to be able to see each other with a genuine smile on their faces.

**Review? :)**


	4. Sakura's Health Problem

**Chapter four yayyy I edited it kinda.**

**Yayyy enjoy.**

A month or so had passed and a lot of sex jokes were arising in the classroom-Sakura honestly wasn't surprised considering it was Syaoran and his group of friends that were making them. Their relationship was relatively steady, and for Sakura that was a relief. It had given her time to sort out her mind and thoughts, and she had gone back to seeing her psychiatrist again. She felt she was doing better, and so she continued to keep a close eye on her sister.

Rena had also transferred into the class-she wasn't getting along with some of the other students in her last English class, and because of the behaviour she was beginning to show, it was advised that she be removed from the danger zone. She sat with the one person she knew best-Syaoron-but only because she felt uncomfortable around the others.

Monday came quickly. Sakura woke with a fever and an excruciating headache, and had to call in sick. For Sakura, this sort of headache was normal.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Rena asked as she set a mug of hot chocolate down on Sakura's bedside table with her medication.

"I'll be fine." Sakura smiled reassuringly.

Rena wasn't so sure; she worried about her sister when she was unwell.

"I'll call you at recess and lunch." Rena said, shutting the curtains as she knew the light hurt her sister's head.

"Alright, don't get yourself into too much trouble." Sakura replied.

"I won't!" Rena giggled and left, shutting the door behind her quietly. Sakura took her medication and drank her drink before going back to sleep; she hoped she could just sleep it off. Unfortunately the incident from a month ago still plagued her mind, and while therapy did help, she was still frightened that that person had targeted her specifically for a reason.

What if he was back?

"Surprise, surprise, the headmistress is taking our class today." Syaoron commented.

"What?" Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts, returning his attention towards what was happening in the classroom.

Sure enough, the headmistress Yuko Ichihara was standing at the front of the classroom.

"Unfortunately Sakura is sick so I'll be taking her classes today. From what she's said it's just a migraine and a bit of a fever, nothing too drastic." Yuko said as she slammed her books down on the desk.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Chii asked, worried about her friend.

"Probably tomorrow or Wednesday depending on how she's feeling. Now, let's get down to work shall we?" Yuko smiled. Syaoran heaved a disappointed sigh and slumped back into his chair-how boring. He was looking forward to annoying Sakura some more. But he had to admit that he was worried about her.

Sakura woke to the sound of her phone ringing, the sound piercing right through her head. She picked it up and saw that it was just Rena calling.

"Hello?" Sakura answered sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" Rena asked.

"Shocking to be honest." Sakura replied.

"Darn. Meds aren't doing anything, are they?" Rena said sadly.

"No…I think it's time I visited the neurologist again." Sakura murmured.

"Don't you have an appointment for this month?" Rena asked.

"Oh yeah…the 22nd…" Sakura remembered.

"Cool, I'm gonna come with you ok?" Rena said.

"But that's a school day…" Sakura murmured.

"Oh well." Rena sang.

"Rena, your schooling is-

"Less important than my sister's health." Rena cut across her sister's sentence.

"You remind me of a certain student of mine…" Sakura laughed.

"I'll talk to you at lunch, ok?" Rena said.

"Ok, stay safe." Sakura replied softly.

"You too, and don't do anything that will worsen your condition." Rena warned.

"I won't." Sakura smiled to herself. Rena bid farewell and ended the call, allowing her sister to go back to sleep.

The second time Sakura woke was to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. At first she figured it was just Rena and tried to go back to sleep, and then realised that the footsteps didn't belong to her sister. She stood up and opened her bedroom door to find Syaoran standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, covering her eyes from the light.

"Migraine?" he stated more than asked.

"Yes, it's a condition, nothing interesting, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, backing into her dark room.

"School got boring." He replied, stepping into her room.

"Rena put you up to this." She said as she dropped two soluble aspirin tablets into a glass of water.

"Yep." He replied in his usual smart ass way.

"But you also wanted to come here to get away from someone…who?" she asked.

"More like I wanted to come here to be close to someone." Syaoran smirked.

"You skipped class." Sakura sighed.

"Obviously." He smiled. "It was only a study period."

Sakura rolled her eyes and lay back down, only to have Syaoran lie down next to her. He slid one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Do you often get migraines?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, it's just a medical condition I have…unfortunately." She replied.

"Try and go back to sleep." He murmured.

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling at ease with him holding her. Lately she'd been feeling uneasy, like someone was watching her, and she couldn't figure out why. She was stressed and tired and just wanted a normal life.

Syaoran watched her sleeping face with worry; there were so many things that she was hiding, and she seemed to have such a dark past. He wondered what she was so afraid of, and how he could help her. He guessed that for now, just staying with her would be enough. All would be revealed in good time.

The next day Sakura was back at school, though she wasn't completely pain free which was also normal for her. It was recess and she was walking through the main hallway making her way to the staff room when Syaoran came up behind her and slapped her ass. She span around and faced him, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"It was there, it looks good, so I slapped it." He shrugged.

"What would you do if anyone saw that!?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing really." He replied casually.

"Syaoran!" she growled.

"What?" He asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Never mind, I'll talk to you about it later." She sighed.

"We'll see about that." He smirked. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a somewhat secluded area.

"None of the teachers can know about our relationship!" She said angrily, pushing him up against the wall.

"I know, but they also know that I'm a total dick and ass hole." He smirked. Before she could say anything he span her so that she was the one against the wall and kissed her fiercely. She moaned into the kiss, finding herself pressing up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her legs up around his hips, her back supported against the brick wall. He ran his hands up her thighs as he kissed her neck, and she pressed herself closer to him.

"Not now…" she moaned, but she couldn't help herself. She was enjoying it, and she didn't want it to stop.

But he was only teasing her. The bell went and he stopped, leaving Sakura completely unsatisfied. Her legs were shaking and her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily.

"Jerk." She said with a bit of a smile.

"See you in ten minutes." He smirked and walked away to his locker where he met up with his brother and friends.

As she walked into the class looking hot and flustered, Chii wondered if Sakura was feeling alright.

"Sakura, are you feeling alright?" Chii asked. "You're really red in the face."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She smiled sweetly.

Syaoron stifled his laughter and Syaoran pretended he had absolutely nothing to do with it. She shot the boys a disapproving look out the corner of her eye, making Syaoron laugh even harder. She was tempted to hurl a book across the room at them, but shoved the urge aside and smiled at the rest of the class.

"Alright everyone, I told you last week that we had a S.A.C. today. Test conditions and if anyone speaks, it's an automatic fail. Good luck to you all, I expect you to do your very best." Sakura said as she handed out the cover sheet with the prompt and context they were expected to write their essay on. Syaoran and Chii had completely forgotten about it, and simultaneously swore.

"Watch your language." Sakura said. "You may start."

After school, Sakura went home with Syaoran as his brother had work and he needed help with an assignment, but they both had other things on their mind. They sat in the lounge room with drinks, Sakura drinking tea and Syaoran drinking coffee. He noticed she was looking at him and smirked.

"Still all riled up from earlier today?" he asked.

"You should finish what you started…" she said, moving to sit on him.

"Oh really?" he smiled, amused by her attitude. She had an air of cheekiness, and seemed to be rather playful. She kissed him, pushing him down into the cushions of the couch and looking into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"So, being cheeky are we?" he asked.

"Maybe…" she smiled, biting her lip as she looked him over. He shifted quickly and picked her up, completely surprising her, and carried her to his room where he placed her on her feet.

"I want you…" she whispered, kissing him again.

He kissed back, running his hand up the back of her shirt and unclipping her bra so that it hung loosely under her top. She felt her knees hit the edge of the bed and fell back into the sheets with Syaoran pinning her down. She removed his shirt, running her hands over his shoulders feeling the strong muscles beneath his skin.

"You're skilled in martial arts, I'm guessing?" she asked.

"I suppose…" he shrugged.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him even more. She moved into a position where he could remove her top and bra, and soon the rest of their clothing was gone and they were kissing fiercely. Sakura pressed her body against his as he ran his hands up her thighs, kissing her neck. He slid two fingers inside her, moving them around in a circular motion to allow her fluids to lubricate her. She moaned in bliss, enjoying their intimacy.

"I love you." She smiled, her eyes filled with happiness and love.

"I love you too." He replied softly, kissing her. He waited until she was comfortable before continuing; their evening was long, but they loved it.

**No Pain, No gain.**

**Review?**


	5. Migraine

When Sakura woke it was about eight o'clock in the evening. Syaoran was still dead to the world, and she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Syaoron was home from work. A knock sounded at the door, and even then he didn't wake. The door opened and he poked his head inside.

"Dead to the world…with his girlfriend, I see. Hello Sakura." He greeted the teen.

"Hi, how was work?" she asked.

"Ordinary. I see you two had an adventurous afternoon." He smirked.

"Oh hush you." She retorted.

He shut the door laughing, and even then Syaoran still didn't wake.

"You sleep like a log…" she muttered before snuggling up to him, falling back to sleep.

When she woke up again, she found Syaoran sitting at his desk wearing a pair of black pants and a blue t-shirt.

"Evening sleeping beauty." He greeted.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Physics assignment." He replied, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Joy." She yawned. He got up from his chair and walked over to her, sitting on the bed.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Something…I don't know…" her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think properly.

"Do you have another migraine?" he asked.

"I think I might need some aspirin or something…" She said.

"I'll go see what we have." He said, getting up and leaving the room. If she could knock the start of the migraine on the head, then she should be fine.

"What do we have in the way of pain relief?" Syaoran asked his brother as he walked past the TV.

"No idea. Why?" Syaoron asked.

"Sakura's got a migraine-or the start of one at least." Syaoran replied as he opened the cupboard full of medicines and other first aid things. He found a box of aspirin and got a glass of water for Sakura before returning upstairs.

Sakura took the glass of water and dropped two tablets into the liquid, waiting for them to dissolve. She quickly downed it.

"That really tastes disgusting." She muttered.

"Yep." He replied.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Sandwich? I don't particularly care." She shielded her eyes from the light. All he had to do was clap his hands and the lights were out.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'll go get you something to eat then." He said, getting back up and taking the glass with him. Sakura heard her phone go off and she picked it up from the bedside draws; it was a text from Rena.

_Are you at Syaoran's?_ Sakura quickly typed back a reply and placed the phone back down; she didn't think she'd be going home for the night.

Syaoran walked past his brother again and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" his brother asked.

"Making something for Sakura to eat." Syaoran replied.

"Hmm. Food."

"Yes, that is what I'm making."

"I know what you two did."

"I figured."

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"You always have just said whatever came to your mind." Syaoron said.

"No shit." Syaoran retorted.

"Have fun with her then."

"Will do."

Throughout the night the migraine just got worse; she couldn't get up and walk and she had quite the fever.

"I didn't think that migraines could stop you from walking around." Syaoran said, worried about her.

"My condition is unique; I display symptoms of many things, and I'm practically un diagnosable. Don't worry, I should be fine in the morning." She smiled.

"If you say so." He murmured.

"Hey…can you tell me about your sister?" Sakura asked softly.

"What for?" he asked.

"You always look so sad when you see her picture…I just wondered what kind of person she is." Sakura replied. Syaoran thought for a moment.

"Sora…was always I bit of an airhead and a complete and total spaz. Despite the fact that she acted clumsily and couldn't cook to save her life, she excelled in combat and martial arts and was fiercely protective of those she cared about. We were shocked the day she was taken from us because she was always on alert, but not that day." He said.

"She sounds like a lovely person…" Sakura smiled.

"She is." Syaoran agreed.

There was a knock at the door and Syaoran told them to come in; it was just his brother.

"Rena dropped these things off for you." Syaoron said, placing a small bag on the end of his brother's bed.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"She says; don't do anything that will make it any worse than it already is." Syaoron said, repeating what Rena had said.

"Of course she did." Sakura giggled to herself.

When she woke the next morning she found that her headache was a lot better than it had been in months. Not completely pain free, but pretty low on the pain scale of one to ten. Sakura looked over and Syaoran seemed to be scrolling through his news feed on Facebook on his phone.

"Social networks are terrifying things." Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran locked his phone and placed it down, turning his attention to Sakura.

"How so?" he asked curiously.

"Statistics for suicides linked back to cyber bullying have risen six per cent in the last twenty years, and then there's cyber bullying itself that has become so much more frequent and a main contributor to depression in teens. Knowing that, it's almost too terrifying to go on the internet these days." Sakura mumbled her reply.

"Knowing you, you'd probably completely own someone in an argument over the internet with some sort of strange fact or stat that they won't even be able to face the internet anymore." Syaoran laughed.

"Though I admit that Facebook can have its perks." Sakura smiled.

"You have Facebook?" Syaoran asked in surprise.

"No, but Rena does. I prefer to stick to my contacts on my phone." She laughed.

"Of course…how's your head by the way?" Syaoran asked.

"Better than it has been in months actually. I'm actually sitting on a three with my pain scale." She replied.

"Good." He smirked, kissing her.

She kissed him back fiercely and even though it was cold and she was shivering, she wanted him. They had a good three hours before either of them needed to be at school anyway, so they might as well kill some time. She smiled cheekily as he shifted himself onto her, kissing her neck. She let out a moan of pleasure as he pushed himself inside her. He kissed her fiercely and she loved it.

"Syaoran…" she could feel something tightening in her womb, and with every second that passed by the pleasure intensified. What she had felt tightening inside her burst; fluids flowed freely onto the sheets, and it happened a few more times.

As they lay in each other's arms, sweaty from their experience, Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy-apart from when she was reunited with her sister.

"I think my brother is awake. Yep, he's in the shower. Fag." Syaoran murmured to himself more than anything else.

"Why is he a fag?" Sakura asked.

"…because I said so." He replied.

"I'll tell him you said that." Sakura smiled.

"Go ahead." He laughed.

She kissed him and sat up, checking the time on her phone. It was seven thirty. She slid out of the bed and Syaoran watched as she dressed herself in a black dress with pink roses on it; it really suited her. She pulled her black cardigan over the top and pulled her hairbrush from her bag to brush her hair.

"You look beautiful as always." He winked.

"Thank you handsome." She replied with a smile.

"I'll see you at school; don't be late!" she said before kissing him.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" he asked.

"I'll grab something on my way there, I need to go now." She smiled and kissed him, leaving him in bed.


	6. New Friend

Once Sakura had set her stuff down in her office, she noticed there was a note in her bag. It was from Syaoran.

_By the way, I stole the answer sheet for the upcoming quiz. Thanks 3_

"That sneaky…" She muttered under her breath.

"Ok, even though we're sleeping together and in a relationship, that does not mean he can go around stealing answer sheets that I've prepared! Syaoran, you're going to wish you had never done that." She growled to herself, not realising that a certain blonde had just heard everything.

"You're in a relationship with Syaoran?" Fai asked.

"Yeah…WAIT-' Sakura just realised what she had admitted to.

"Ok." He shrugged.

"You aren't going to lecture me and tell me how bad it is?" Sakura asked.

"No point really. You're both eighteen; it's technically legal anyway. But I can keep it secret." He smiled.

"Thankyouuuu!" she sighed with relief. But why was he so cool about it?

"By the way, you should probably cover that up." Fai said, pointing at her neck. Sakura pulled out her phone and checked her reflection, finding a hickey on her neck.

"That sneaky little…" she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked Fai who seemed to be off in his own world.

"Fire away." He replied.

"How can you be so cool with the fact I'm dating one of my students-and it's not just because we're both eighteen." Sakura asked.

"I'm just not bothered by it." He shrugged. He was still hiding something.

"Ok then." She dropped it knowing that he wasn't going to tell her the truth anyway. There was no point in trying to force it out of him either.

Syaoran threw his things in his locker and pulled out what he needed for first period, walking with his brother and friends to the classroom.

"Did either of you do the homework?" Satoshi asked.

"Nope." The twins replied in unison.

"Why? It was easy." The silvery haired boy said.

"Busy." They both replied.

"Doing what?" he asked.

The corner of Syaoran's mouth curved upwards into a smirk.

"…Things…" he replied, entering the classroom feeling rather amused. He'd rather leave his friends hanging than tell them what he'd been up to.

Rena ran from her offender into the school grounds where she was still followed by a tall golden haired female teen. The young eighteen year old hid behind her sister who was passing by.

"Rena, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking up to see what she was running from.

The girl had slowed to a stop and held her hand out.

"Hand it over." She demanded. Rena glared at the girl.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the school grounds." Sakura said politely. The golden haired girl looked at her.

"Are you this girl's sister?" she asked with a demanding tone of voice.

"Obviously." Sakura replied.

"Why aren't you dressed in the uniform?" she asked curiously.

"I'm a teacher." Sakura replied flatly, jingling her keys that were hanging around her neck with her ID card attached to the lanyard.

"I'll be back later, you can count on that." The girl said bitterly, turning around and leaving the school grounds. Sakura turned to Rena and sighed.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Don't be mad, and let me explain." Rena said, opening her bag and revealing a little wolf cub.

"I'm waiting." Sakura said.

"They practically slaughtered its mother! And he was next…I couldn't let that happen…" Rena said, seeming to be pleading for something.

"You want to keep it." Sakura said.

"Please?" Her sister asked.

"Ok, but you do realise that we are going to have to deal with that girl." Sakura sighed.

"I know." Rena smiled.

"I'll leave it to you to find somewhere to keep it for the rest of the school day; I really need to get to class." Sakura smiled, leaving her sister to go to the classroom.

As Sakura walked around the classroom reading a specific passage of the text they were studying in order to explain some of the key points and themes that the author was trying to get across, she noticed two boys asleep at their table. She stopped and placed her book down, grabbed the two by their heads and hit them on the table-not hard, but hard enough to wake them up.

"Ah mother fucker!" Syaoran hissed in pain and then realised that it was Sakura.

Chii and Tomoyo burst into laughter.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night boys?" she asked, rather displeased.

"Well as I'm sure you know I had a rather tiring morning-ow." Syaoran retorted only to have his head pushed into the table.

"Well, I'm sure you know what studying for four S.A.C's is like." Syaoron replied.

"Both of you can stay in at lunch with those attitudes of yours." Sakura said, releasing them.

Chii was in tears from laughing so much.

"Now, how about you read the rest of the passage for us?" Sakura smiled, picking on Syaoran.

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you get him to do it?" he complained, pointing to his brother.

"If you continue to complain, perhaps I'll make you stay in longer." She growled.

"Go ahead." He muttered under his breath. She whacked him over the head with the book to silence him, making his brother and the rest of his friends laugh.

She watched the twins carefully as they did the work they couldn't complete in class due to sleeping, occasionally receiving the smart ass remark from Syaoran every now and then. Syaoron finished what needed to be done quickly and handed it to her, and she let him leave.

"Finished yours too?" Sakura asked Syaoran who was glaring at his brother.

"Not quite." He replied, staring at her.

"Perhaps you should be looking at your page then, not me." She smiled sweetly.

"But you're so much more interesting." He smiled back.

She returned to typing her assessments and scores for each student for their reports, ignoring him.

"Ouch, you hurt me dearly." He joked.

She pretended to ignore him and went on with her work. She looked up to find his seat empty.

"Syaoran…" she sighed.

"What?" he asked from behind her, slipping his hand inside her top.

"Not now…" she said. "Stop trying to get out of doing your work." She muttered, continuing to type.

"But I already know it all." He said.

"Then the work should be easy; stop procrastinating and get on with it." She told him off.

He walked back over to his table and picked up the sheet, handing it to her. She looked at him and took the sheet, looking over it.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you were already finished?" she asked.

"Because annoying you is so much more entertaining." He shrugged.

"Typical." She muttered.

As she lay on her bed, memories of all the recent events that had occurred since the start of the year flashed through Sakura's mind. The good, and the bad. She sighed and smiled to herself as she remembered her morning and the night before.

"Sakuraaaa!" Rena sang as she burst into the room.

"Hey Ren, what's up?" Sakura smiled, sitting up.

"Girl talk; come on, details." Rena said as she flopped onto the bed.

"Whaaat? Nooo." Sakura turned a deep shade of red.

"Yesss, come on, I'm your sisterrrr." Rena pressed.

"Oh fine, but I swear if you tell anyone, I'll make sure you regret it." Sakura said.

"Deal." Rena grinned. Sakura told her everything and the two girls spent most of the night giggling and joking about.

"Do you think we can always have this much fun?" Rena asked softly.

"Rena, it's been two years…" Sakura said, "Surely you don't think he's still going to come after us?" she smiled.

Rena didn't smile back. "The signs are there, sis." She said darkly.

Sakura looked away. "You're just over thinking things…" she said softly.

"I know that you're thinking the same thing I am-it's not over until he's gone for good." Rena whispered. Sakura decided to change the topic-she hated her past.

"What happened to that wolf you found?" Sakura asked.

"Hm? He's asleep on the couch downstairs." Rena replied.

"Ok, think I might go to bed now." Sakura said sleepily.

Rena jumped up from the bed, "Same, see you in the morning!" she smiled.

"Good night." Sakura smiled back before her sister left the classroom. As soon as the door shut, the smile faded from her face and she seemed rather troubled. She was afraid of the people that were after her and her sister.

_I must keep Rena safe, no matter what._ She thought to herself. And if possible, she wanted to keep the two brothers safe from harm as well.


	7. New Student

Thunder.

Sakura hated thunder with a passion. She was woken early morning by a loud crash, a flash of lightning lighting up her room for a split second.

The reason she hated thunder so much was that it brought back very vivid memories from the past that she wished she could just forget. Memories of the past that haunted her to no end.

_She tripped and hit the hard floor with a thud. Getting back up, she continued to run from her pursuers. _

"_Rena!" She called out to her sister. _

_The girl looked up, eyes widening. "Sis…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes._

The scene changed.

"_Don't hurt her!" she screamed. _

_Rena was being tortured. The sound of the whip cracking and slashing at her sister's skin made her cry. Blood. The smell of her sister's blood. _

Guilt filled her chest and she cringed as another crash of thunder sounded. Shakily, she leant over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone to check the time; it was four o'clock. It vibrated and a text came through; it was from Syaoran.

_What the hell is he doing awake this early?_ She thought to herself. She opened the text.

_Are you alright? Figured you'd be scared of the thunder._

What!? How did he know that!? Sakura typed back quickly.

_How the hell did you know that I was terrified of thunder!?_

She was shaking.

"Shit…" she cursed, a tear running down her cheek. She hated having an eidetic memory. She'd never be able to forget what had happened in her past. But at least…at least Rena could forget.

Her phone vibrated again.

_Rena told me. Oh yeah, how's your head?_

Of course she did. Rena probably told Syaoran everything about her! She sighed and replied:

_My head is fine. But more to the point; why are you awake? If you even dare to fall asleep during class, I'll make sure to give you three times the homework I normally give._

She smiled to herself; Sakura thought it was cute that he cared so much he'd text her to see if she was ok. Again, her phone vibrated.

_Ok, ok. I promise I won't fall asleep in class! The thunder woke me, obviously, and I thought of you._

Sakura blushed. Yes, he could be a total ass hole and an utter smart ass, but he really was kind and caring.

_Go back to sleep. I'll be fine._

She answered his text, and since she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep, she put her headphones in and pulled out some work to correct. Even so, Syaoran continued to text her throughout the morning.

The storm was still well and truly going by the time Sakura needed to make her way to school. She shakily left the house and made her way to the school.

It seemed that things were playing out rather cruelly for her and her sister.

She entered the school grounds as usual and made her way to her office to place her things down. She assembled the different work for her different classes, looking up as she heard her office door open. It was Fai and Yuui.

She smiled as they entered, "Lovely weather we're having, right?" she greeted.

"No kidding. It's probably going to go on all day." Fai said, looking out the window at the pouring rain.

"So what can I help you with?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Yuui and Fai sat down. "I've come to inform you that you have a new student entering your year twelve English class today." Yuui said.

"Oh really? What's their name?" Sakura asked curiously, sitting down with them.

"Kei something or rather." Fai said as he unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

Yuui handed Sakura the new class list. Her face turned pale. She felt her chest tighten with fear.

"Kei Kashin?" she whispered ever so quietly.

"Yeah, that's his name…Sakura, is something the matter? You're incredibly pale." Yuui asked, beginning to become worried.

"Excuse me." She murmured, getting up and rummaging through her bag for her phone; once she found it she dialled her sister's number immediately. The two blondes sat there completely confused.

"_Hello…?"_ Rena answered sleepily.

"Rena-do NOT come to school!" Sakura said, her voice shaking.

"_Why, what's happened?" _Rena asked.

"He's back Ren, he's attending the school." Sakura said-she couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

"_You mean…Kei…?"_ her sister asked shocked.

"Please, don't come to school." Sakura begged.

"_But won't I be more vulnerable if I'm home alone? If he's back I won't feel safe on my own; if I'm at school I know that you're there and Syaoron is too…" _Fear had crept into Rena's voice.

"Alright; come to school, but don't go off on your own at any time-stay close to your friends!" Sakura said shakily as a tear fell down her face.

"_Sis…you're crying, aren't you?"_ Rena said softly.

"I'm so sorry Rena; I never expected any of this to happen…" she whispered.

"_It's ok, it's not your fault. I'm sure we'll be fine…"_ There was a hint of uncertainty in Rena's voice-even though she was completely terrified she was still trying to comfort her sister. Sakura knew that Rena didn't believe in her own words.

"You need to believe in your words too, alright Ren?" Sakura whispered.

"_Alright…" _Rena whispered back.

"I'll see you soon…perhaps get someone to walk with you to school…" Sakura murmured.

"_Ok, I will._" Rena replied before hanging up.

The two blondes looked at Sakura for an explanation; they were both worried about her. She was very much on edge and extremely frightened. Before they could say anything, she spoke.

"Please, I ask you to do this so that you don't get hurt; forget that phone call." She pleaded.

"If you tell us what's wrong, we might be able to help." Fai said.

"Please-just forget it!" Sakura almost growled.

The two blondes looked at each other-something was definitely very wrong.

"We will for now-but as your friends, we'll be wanting an explanation sooner or later." Yuui said, standing up and heading towards the door. Fai followed his brother and left with him, leaving Sakura to calm down and collect herself. It was going to be a very difficult day.

Rena didn't know what to do. Their worst enemy was back to haunt them! She did the one thing she could think of to keep herself safe on the way to school; call Syaoron, one of the only people she could really trust. Shakily, she pulled out her phone and flicked through her contacts, finding the name she was looking for. She dialled his number and hastily awaited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ He answered.

"Hey, it's me." She couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

"_What's wrong?"_ He could tell that something was very, very wrong.

"Could you walk with me to school?" She asked quickly.

"_Sure, I'll be there soon…"_ He replied feeling rather confused and worried.

"Thank you." Rena whispered.

"_Seriously, what's wrong?"_ he asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here." She replied before hanging up.

Syaoran looked at his brother with his eyebrows raised. "What was _that_?" He asked.

"I have no idea apart from the fact that something must have happened; her voice was shaking-I think she was crying." Syaoron replied.

"Shit-Something might have happened to Sakura or she's the same; those two share a bond just like ours. I'll meet up with you at school-I'm guessing Rena wants you to walk with her to school, right?" Syaoran said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Ok, let me know if anything happens." Syaoran said before heading the opposite direction to his brother who went to collect the terrified Rena.

Syaoran rushed down to Sakura's office where he knew she'd surely be as school didn't start for another half hour. He knocked on the door, receiving a quiet "come in" from Sakura. He opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it and locking it behind him. She was sitting at her desk; her face was pale and she'd been crying. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Hey Syao…" she whispered.

"What's going on?" he asked softly, sitting down beside her and turning the chair so that he was looking straight at her.

"It's nothing…just not feeling well…" Sakura lied. She had always been terrible at lying.

"Bullshit. Rena's distressed and you look like you've seen a ghost." Syaoran said.

"She called your brother to walk her to school, right? I would've done the same thing if I was her." Sakura murmured.

"She did-what's going on?" He repeated his question.

"I can't tell you everything…not at school…" she whispered.

"Then tell me what you can-the rest can wait!" he urged.

He was even more worried about her than earlier that morning with the thunder storm. She swallowed hard.

"Rena and I are in danger; the person who betrayed us is back…" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can't talk about it here; it's too dangerous…what's worse…poor Rena…" tears fell down her cheeks.

"What about Rena? Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked with urgency.

"If Rena sees the person from our past…I don't know how she'll react…she's terrified…" Sakura whispered.

She seemed to be mixing a few things together, things that didn't make any sense at all to Syaoran at that moment. The only thing he knew was that she and Rena were in danger because someone from their past was after them. He pulled her into his arms, holding her shaking body.

"I'll protect you, I promise." He said softly, his voice like velvet. He stayed with her until the bell went, comforting her and allowing her to cry on him.

It seemed life could be far crueller than she already knew.


	8. Harassed

As soon as Syaoron arrived at the door, Rena burst out the door and wrapped her arms around him, taking him by complete surprise.

"Rena, what's wrong?" he asked; she was shaking with fear.

"That person is back! I can't trust anyone else but you, my sister and your brother." She whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Who is?" he asked.

"If I tell you he'll come after you, too." She cried, refusing to tell him anything more.

While they walked to school, Rena was so completely one edge that Syaoron knew that whoever was after her and Sakura had to be extremely dangerous and ruthless for them to be this terrified. At every sound she'd jump, and she'd constantly be looking around her to see if anyone was following her. As much as he worried about her, he decided that he'd just have to wait until she was comfortable with telling him everything. It was her decision to make, after all.

The bell went and Sakura waited for the students to settle as she stood at the front of the classroom. Syaoran watched her closely, chewing on the end of his pen while looking for any signs of her migraines or extreme distress. He remembered when she had stayed at his place for the night due to having a severe migraine where she was hardly able to walk and had a high fever. He didn't want that to happen again.

As soon as the class was silent, she spoke.

"Today we have a new student entering into our school and our class. Please welcome Kei." Syaoran noticed her tense posture, and so had Satoshi.

"What's up with miss K? She looks really tense." Satoshi murmured.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself. How was Rena when you went to pick her up?" Syaoran turned his attention to his brother.

"Far from her usual cheerful self." He muttered.

"Sakura was the same." Syaoran murmured.

A boy with brown hair and cold, cruel piercing blue eyes entered the room. He was roughly around the same height as Syaoran, and though he looked relatively harmless, Syaoran could sense that there was something very off about him, but he couldn't tell what. His cold blue eyes scanned across the room as if he was looking for someone, or assessing the students in some strange way. Most of the girls were already whispering about how attractive he was, giggling as his eyes passed over them. Syaoran automatically felt a strong disliking for his new classmate, and it appeared his brother felt the same way.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kei smiled.

"Please feel free to find a seat and sit down." Sakura said. "Please make him feel welcome and comfortable at the school." She was having trouble stopping herself from trembling, but it seemed that no one except for Syaoran and his group of friends had noticed.

"What's wrong with Sakura…?" Chii whispered to Tomoyo.

"I have no idea." She replied.

But Rena was terrified. She shifted closer to the one person she trusted most apart from her sister, shaking with fear. They watched as Kei walked over towards them; the table behind theirs had a free space.

Syaoran glared at him as he walked over with a rather amused smile on his face; Kei stopped beside the twins, irritating Syaoran.

"Can I _help_ you?" Syaoran asked irritably.

"Sit _down_." Sakura growled.

"I look forward to working with you, Miss Kinomoto." He smiled as he sat down.

Sakura said nothing for a moment, and then introduced the topic.

"Turn to a new page to write on; today we are going to be looking at language analysis and persuasive techniques-fun, fun." She said.

Some of the class groaned.

"Don't be like that; there are ways to make things interesting-it's also fun to argue." She smiled-she'd aimed that mainly at Syaoran. How he loved to argue the point of things.

During the class, Syaoran felt something bounce off his shoulder and onto his table. He looked behind him to find his new classmate smirking at him. He unravelled the scrunched up piece of paper and froze at what was written on the page:

_Your sister looks so much more beautiful when she's in chains._

Syaoran nudged his brother and showed him the note. They had intended to keep their calm for the whole day for Rena's and Sakura's own peace of mind, but this was just too much. The two boys stood and walked over to where he was sitting, not caring that they had just interrupted the class. Syaoran slammed him against the wall, pinning him up against it by his throat.

"Where the fuck is my sister!?" Syaoran demanded.

"Did you like my little note?" Kei asked with a rather evil smile on his face.

"Don't fuck with me." Syaoran spat.

Kei laughed.

"You think this is some kind of joke?" Syaoron hissed.

Sakura walked over and pulled Syaoran away from Kei; the boys had caused a scene and the other class was watching.

"Come with me." She said softly.

"Gladly." Syaoran replied bitterly.

He followed her to Yuui's office as he was the assistant principle for the school. Sakura knocked on the door and received permission to enter.

Yuui looked up, "Sakura, what's wrong?" Yuui asked, standing up.

"Syaoran caused a riot with our new student." Sakura half lied. She knew that Kei probably antagonised him.

"Sit down." Yuui said softly to his two visitors.

Syaoran sat down next to Sakura as she debriefed Yuui on what had happened. The blonde sighed, shaking his head.

"Syaoran, you physically threatened a new classmate. You do realise the consequence, right?" Yuui said.

"Yes." He muttered unhappily.

"You'll be suspended." Yuui told him.

"Great." Syaoran said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"What about my brother?" he asked.

"A few detentions should do." Yuui replied.

"Of course." Syaoran muttered.

"Why did you attack him?" Yuui sighed.

Syaoran looked at the blonde, anger filling his eyes.

"Apparently Sora looks beautiful in chains." He growled.

Yuui went rigid. "This kid knows where Sora is?" he asked.

"He knows something. I'm sure you miss your wife, but she's also my sister. I'm not going to let anyone taunt me and my brother about her disappearance, and I won't let anyone hurt Sakura either." Syaoran declared.

Yuui looked down at the paper in front of him. "I understand, but there are other ways of getting the information you need." Yuui said.

"Don't tell me that when we both know you want to pound this kids head in just as much as I do." Syaoran smirked.

Yuui sighed again. "You can both go back to class now; Syaoran, I don't want to see you here tomorrow." He said.

"You won't." Syaoran muttered.

On the way back to the classroom, Sakura stopped and pulled Syaoran around the corner.

"What you said about Sora back there; Kei wrote that, didn't he?" Sakura whispered. She looked incredibly sad and guilty, scared about something.

"Yes." Syaoran replied. Before she could say anything, Syaoran spoke again.

"What happened to you when he walked into the classroom?" he asked.

"He's the one we're in danger from…" Sakura whispered.

"I won't let that bastard hurt you." He said-he was still pissed off.

"Syaoran…" She whispered his name, leaning in to kiss him.

He immediately calmed down upon the touch of her lips, and he felt guilty for scaring her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He murmured.

"No harm done." Sakura smiled softly.

But still; she wanted to know why Kei had come after her and her sister after such a long time. At the moment, nothing made sense to her.

"I won't deny it Syaoran; I'm scared of that man." Sakura murmured.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again; I will protect you." He said.

"Thank you…" she smiled.

Rena couldn't stand it. She was terrified-terrified of what could happen. She sat with her friends in their usual spot; they were talking about the new student, but she took no part in it.

"Hey Rena, here he comes!" One of her friends said rather excitedly.

Rena froze. "Well, well, if it isn't Rena." Kei said, sitting down next to her.

"_What the hell do you want?"_ Rena hissed.

"Wow, is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?" Kei asked.

Rena's friends looked at her, shocked.

She pushed him away. "Piss off-you're not my boyfriend!" She screamed.

"Oh honey, no need to be so shy." He smirked, moving towards her.

The girls that Rena had called her friends did nothing.

From across the yard Syaoron could see Rena backing away from Kei. She was screaming at him, and no one was doing anything. Instead they all gathered around to see what was going to happen. Kei grabbed her wrist and slipped the other around her waist in front of all of her so called friends.

"Get away from me!" Rena screamed at him.

"What the hell is that ass hole doing now?" Syaoran muttered, turning around.

"Harassing my girlfriend it seems. I'll be back." His brother replied irritably, walking over to where Rena and her friends where.

He grabbed the boys shoulder, gripping it tightly. Kei didn't look happy to be interrupted at all.

"Get away from her." Syaoron growled.

Kei smiled and let go of Rena. "Touchy, touchy." He smirked.

"Is this what you do at every school you start at? Harass girls and other people's girlfriends?" Syaoron asked.

"Have I touched a nerve?" Kei laughed.

"You're an ass hole, you know that?" Syaoron hissed.

"Oh yes, but you see, Rena here…she's mine. And I always get what I want." Kei smiled, tracing her jaw line with his thumb.

She was frozen with fear.

Syaoron threw Kei against the nearby brick wall, hearing a satisfying crack in his arm. He was shocked to find that Kei stood up acting as if he felt no pain and walked away laughing.

_Those healing abilities…_ he thought to himself.

Rena's friends tried to comfort the distressed girl, but she looked at them furiously.

"_Get away from me_!" she hissed at the girls.

They backed away from her, and she backed to where Syaoron was standing. She could at least feel safe and trust him.

"Let's go-these people aren't my friends." She muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her. Rena's hand was shaking. He entwined his fingers with hers and walked by her side back over to where his friends were, looking back at the smiling Kei-his new enemy.


	9. Unsafe

It was dark. The cell was cold and the roof was leaking from the storm that was raging outside. There was a girl against the wall, her arms chained above her head and shackles around her ankles. Her long dark brown hair hung down around her frail body, her head hanging low. She seemed to be asleep. The door to her cell opened and someone stepped in; she woke and looked up, smirking at her visitor.

"Heh, welcome back Kei; have you come to try and break me again?" she asked with a cocky smile.

"You must be very uncomfortable in those chains, especially since they seal away all of your powers." Kei said matter of factly.

The girl laughed. "Ha! Hardly. You can't break me, and you never will." She said.

She almost seemed amused being stuck in such a depressing place.

"You know, I met your two brothers today. You should have seen the look on Syaoran's face when I told him how great you looked in chains." Kei smiled.

The girl snorted. "Yeah, Syaoran's always been the more dangerous of the two." She smirked.

"Your other brother, however, as soon as I touched Rena I swear he could have wanted to kill me." Kei said with a hint of amusement.

She burst into laughter.

"You can't break either of those two-I taught them better." She laughed.

"Oh it's not them I want to break, sweet heart, but that precious girl of mine, Rena." Kei laughed cruelly.

"You'll regret this." She sighed.

"Oh no, you'll regret feeling hope." He said, turning to leave and beaconing for a group of boys to come into the cell.

"No matter how much your boys rape me or physically abuse me, I won't break, I promise." She declared.

"We'll see." He said, leaving her to be raped and abused by his men. She said nothing, did nothing. She simply looked past them at the door, a look of determination in her fiery amber eyes.

Sakura was glad the day was over, and she was sure that Rena would be walking home with Syaoron. There was a knock at her office door which she had left open to let some air into the room. Syaoran was standing in the doorway.

"Syaoran…" She blinked in surprise.

"Do you want to go home together?" He asked.

"I'd like that." She said as she gathered her things.

He walked over to her, helping her put her things away.

"I'm sorry about today…" she murmured.

"What for?" Syaoran asked.

"Kei-he's…a psychopath." Sakura said.

"I thought so." He replied.

"I don't want to be here at the school without you here…" she whispered.

"I'm suspended for three days; you could just call in sick." He shrugged.

"Perhaps…let's go; I don't like it here at the moment." Sakura said as she locked her office door.

They walked home together, Sakura staying quiet.

"Sakura, do you feel safe at home?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I can't feel safe at home anymore. Especially since Kei has found us again. He's extremely smart; he'll find where we live quickly." Sakura replied sadly.

"Then let me stay with you, and Rena with my brother." He said.

"Do you think we'll be safer that way…?" Sakura asked.

"Or you can both stay at our place." He shrugged. Sakura smiled softly.

"Rena might prefer that." She said.

"I just want to keep you and your sister safe. My brother feels the same way." Syaoran said. She slipped her hand into his and smiled, "Thank you." She whispered.

Rena looked over as her sister entered the house, relief flooding her. Sakura immediately sat down with her, a smile making its way across her face.

"What's that smile for?" Rena asked suspiciously.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Sakura asked curiously. Rena's eyes flicked around the room.

"Uhh…two months?" she replied blushing.

"I see; there's something I want to talk to you about." Sakura said softly.

"Oh god, it's not the sex talk is it?" Rena groaned.

Sakura burst into laughter, "No, no, of course not! Syaoran suggested we go and stay with them for a while…you know, since our parents are gone…we'll be safer…" she said.

"Sis, are you sure?" Rena asked.

"We'll be safer with them; they can protect us." Sakura said.

"I agree with your sister and my brother, Rena." Syaoron said, stepping into the lounge room.

"I didn't know you were here." Sakura blinked in surprise.

"He took my bag up to my room for me since Alex decided to sit on me." Rena smiled while petting the small pup.

"I see. So, what do you think?" Sakura asked.

"I guess if you're both happy with it, then I'm happy too…" Rena murmured.

"Cool-pack your things and we can go!" Syaoran yelled from outside. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Come on Rena." She giggled, pulling her sister from the couch and up to their rooms to pack their things.

As they walked back to the boys' place, a rather amusing conversation arose.

"It's going to be interesting living with our teacher." Syaoron said.

"Hmm, how so?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Well, she can get on our case whenever she wants to about homework." He replied.

"And that's interesting how?" Syaoran asked.

"What will she do if we refuse to do it?" His brother pointed out.

"Who knows." Syaoran laughed.

Rena giggled, "She's more likely to get on your case if you're falling behind in class." She said.

"You two…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Since you're being such an ass, how about you carry my bags?" she growled, shoving her bags into his chest and storming off.

"I think you pissed her off." Rena laughed.

"Why, what did we do?" they both asked.

Rena shook her head. "She might be a teacher, but she's still eighteen like us. She's not the type of person to interfere with your studies unless she's seriously concerned." She replied.

"And if I don't do my work?" Syaoran asked rather amused.

"Well, that's your problem." Rena grinned.

"Awesome…" he rolled his eyes.

Sakura already felt comfortable around the house-she'd been there enough times to grow used to it.

"Just dump it anywhere." Syaoran said as he wandered off to the kitchen. Sakura looked at her watch; it was five thirty.

"Suppose I should start correcting work…" She mumbled to herself as she disappeared upstairs to Syaoran's room to dump her things.

Rena placed Alex down on the floor, watching as he ran around exploring the house.

"Where'd you find him?" Syaoron asked curiously.

"Long story short, I found him running away from the woods." Rena half lied.

"Ok then." He shrugged it off.

Sakura didn't pull out the work until after dinner at around about seven thirty. As she sat in the lounge room correcting five classes of work, Syaoran draped himself over her shoulders.

"What?" she asked.

"So, what did I get on my S.A.C?" he asked.

"Fail." She replied flatly.

Rena burst into laughter. "Oh you just got told!" She said while laughing her head off.

"I seriously hope that was a joke." He muttered.

Sakura smiled, "Don't ask me things until I've corrected it then." She shrugged.

"You know, if Sora found out you actually failed a S.A.C, she'd kill you." Syaoron laughed.

"Oh shut up." Syaoran bit back.

Sakura laughed; she was glad that they were still able to smile and laugh like they did, despite what Kei had told them earlier that day. It disturbed her to no end. Syaoran noticed the pained look on her face and held her hand.

"Don't think about him." He murmured. Sakura looked over at Rena who was cheerfully doing her homework.

"I don't want Rena anywhere near him…" she whispered.

"Sakura, set your things aside and rest." Syaoran said.

"I need to get this done…" She said, though she knew she probably should since she was feeling dizzy and rather unwell.

"And you have a fever." He pointed out.

Rena looked up, "I'll correct some of it for you while you rest?" she offered.

"Thanks Ren…" Sakura smiled.

"Excuse me for a minute; I think I'm going to be sick…" Sakura dismissed herself and hurried to the front door as it was closer than the bathroom.

Rena pulled the work over to her and changed to red pen so that she could circle any mistakes that she could pick up in the work while Syaoran went after Sakura.

"You really do try to help out your sister whenever you can, don't you?" Syaoron said.

"We've both been through a lot, and she stresses out so much sometimes it drives me insane. So, I always want to be able to help her when she needs it, even if she denies needing help." Rena smiled.

"That's good." He smiled.

The fresh air felt nice; Sakura didn't actually vomit, but it sure as hell felt like she was going to.

_Ok, just focus. _She told herself.

But it was no use; the pain was too much. She looked up as Syaoran appeared with panadol and a glass of water.

"Thanks." She smiled as she took the medication and glass from him.

"Sakura, you have got to stop over doing things." Syaoran said.

"I'm not…" she tried to argue.

"Yes you are; look at yourself, you're sick." He said.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"You're saying that a lot today; you should stop that, too." He smirked.

"But-

"No, don't say anything." He said as he placed a finger against her lips, silencing her.

"Here, take your temperature." He said as he handed her a thermometer.

She did as she was told; she was sitting on 39.2 degrees.

"You, madam, are very sick. Bed for you." Syaoran pulled her inside, despite her protests.

"Don't argue with me, Sakura." He said.

"But Syaoran…" she continued to protest as he pulled her up the stairs.

He pulled her into his bedroom where she still intended to put up and argument about needing to get everything corrected and graded.

"What do I have to do to get you to go to sleep?" he sighed in frustration.

She stayed quiet. "Look, I just need to get these essays marked and I'll go to sleep." She said.

"Or they can wait until morning." He muttered. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please, just get some rest." He insisted.

"Fine…what are you doing to do with the rest of your night?" she asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I'll stay with you." He replied.

Sakura shook her head-she should have known he'd do that. "Of course you are." She murmured.


	10. In The Forest

As Sakura lay in bed, she couldn't help but think of her past. Now that Kei was back, there was no end to the haunting memories. She hated it. They span around and around her head, and it only succeeded in making her even sicker. She'd begun to shiver, and as far as she knew Syaoran was already asleep. She attempted to move to get up, but he stopped her and pushed her back into the pillows. He reached down to the end of his bed and unfolded a blanket he'd set aside for her in case she needed it during the night and wrapped her in it.

"Sakura, you're still thinking about Kei, aren't you?" He murmured as he pulled her closer to him.

"…yeah…" she replied.

"What happened in your past that has you and Rena so frightened that you can't even feel safe in your own home?" Syaoran asked seriously.

"Please don't make me tell you yet…" she whispered sadly.

"I'll lay off now because you're sick, but I want you to tell me, even if it is just in parts." He replied.

"Promise you won't hate me afterwards…" she whispered.

"How could I? I love you." He said.

She smiled and kissed him, "I love you too." She replied. "But my past is dark." She said.

"So is mine." He shrugged.

"Nothing fazes you, does it?" she giggled.

"Nope." He said, making a popping sound on the p.

Yuui sat in his home looking at his wedding photo; Sora had been missing for almost a year now. He missed her every day, and every day he would go looking for her in hopes of finding her in the woods where they'd last been. He was disturbed by what Syaoran had told him of the new student, Kei, and the note that Syaoran had been given to antagonise him. He wondered if she was alright; if she was scared, severely hurt. He could hardly sleep, and he wouldn't sleep until he knew she was safe.

She tugged on the chains, putting her plan into action. She stopped as soon as she heard footsteps sounding outside her cell. It was Kei.

"It's rather early for you to be up and walking around, don't you think, mutt?" she smirked.

"Ah yes, but you know how much we werewolves love the moon." He replied smugly.

"Indeed, but it depends on what type of moon you're talking about. I wasn't aware you liked having people flash their arses at you." She laughed.

Kei grabbed her by the throat.

"Oh Sora dear, you should really watch that tongue of yours." He growled.

She grinned, "Sorry pal, but you chose to mess with the wrong girl." She retorted.

"We'll see. Your brothers and husband are out looking for you; maybe I should go say hello." He smiled.

"Careful with the magicians; they're lethal." Sora smirked.

He slapped her hard across the face and left, laughing like a maniac.

But he underestimated her.

Having inherited strong magical powers from her mother's side of the family and being a werewolf on her father's side made her a force to be reckoned with. The full moon only gave her more strength; strength that she'd been gaining in the last eleven months so that she could break free of her prison and foil his plans. She gave one hard yank and the chains that were binding her wrists up above her head came loose, falling down around her. She freed her ankles, and since she'd broken the chains, the seals binding her magic had no effect on her any longer. Men had come rushing down to her cell to see what was going on; as soon as they came through the door, Sora swung the chains at her enemies and dealing deadly lightning shocks to their bodies. They fell limply to the floor and she simply strutted out of her cell, taking out anyone who dared to try and apprehend her.

Once she was out of the building she was being held in, Sora transformed into her wolf form since she had more speed that way, and bolted. She knew the forest well, and taking in her surroundings she was able to figure out what direction she needed to head in.

When Sakura woke Syaoran wasn't with her; it was roughly one o'clock in the morning, and she figured he had just gotten up to do something and would be back shortly, so she fell back to sleep. The moonlight was shining through the window and onto the bed; it reminded her of her past. She pushed the memory away and rolled over; Syaoran had just walked back into the room. She looked at him for a moment and realised he was soaking wet.

"Why do you look like you've just gone for a run in the rain?" she asked.

"Why are you awake?" he asked.

"I woke up…it's probably the fever and I'm beginning to feel a migraine…" she replied.

He walked over and placed his hand against her forehead. "Your fever's gone down a little. Do you want something for your head?" he asked. He didn't intend to tell her where he'd been.

"No, it's alright." She replied.

"Alright…" he murmured.

"Well where did you go?" Sakura asked again.

"Please don't ask…" he said.

"…sorry." She murmured.

"Don't worry; I would never betray you or cheat on you. I might be an ass hole, but I'm not stupid." He reassured her.

"I know; I trust you…I just worry about you…" she whispered.

"Why? There's nothing to worry about." He murmured.

"Your sister is _missing_. Of course I'm worried." Sakura said, standing up and moving over to where he was.

"Don't hug me I'm soaking wet." He said.

But she didn't hug him; instead she removed his shirt and then hugged him, not caring that he was dripping wet. She looked up into his eyes, and he looked into hers.

"You're sick." He said.

"The best way to get rid of a fever is to sweat it out or so they say." She smiled cheekily.

Yuui had given up for the night; it was bucketing down with rain and he was soaking wet. Syaoran and his brother had already returned home-they said something about needing to get back before they were suspected of anything…whatever that meant.

"Sora…" he murmured to himself.

He missed her more than anything. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to walk back the way he came, but stopped as he saw something from the corner of his eye. He looked up to see someone standing nearby a couple of trees, leaning on one for support.

Sora smiled to herself. She suspected that her two brothers and her husband had been looking for her whenever they had the chance. She leant against a nearby tree, dizziness taking over. Yuui was looking at her with confusion, shock coming over him as he realised that it was her. She collapsed, falling to the wet forest floor and blacking out.

He rushed over to Sora's side, shocked at the state of her body. She was covered in cuts and scars and bruises. Blood ran down her legs and she was bleeding from a gash in her back. He placed his hand against her forehead; she was running a high fever. Using magic, he snapped the chains from her wrists and ankles revealing raw and scarred flesh, making him cringe. He picked her up and carried her away from the forest, calling an ambulance as soon as he felt that she was safe from harm.

"Where have you been…?" he murmured aloud to himself. He could hear the sirens and he felt relieved when the paramedics finally arrived as Sora's condition was getting worse. They immediately got her into the ambulance and hooked her up to a drip and a heart monitor; she'd lost a lot of blood and her blood pressure was dropping drastically.

"We're losing her!" one of the paramedics yelled. Yuui felt panic. Was he going to lose her for good?


	11. Sora's Return

**SORA HAS ARRIVED! And is in hospital. TADAAAA! SORA GOODNESS. **

Syaoran woke to the phone ringing; it was five o'clock in the morning.

_Who the hell is calling at this hour in the morning?_ He thought to himself irritably as he reached over and grabbed the phone.

"What?" He answered, annoyed.

"_Sorry to wake you but it's urgent." _Yuui spoke.

Syaoran looked to Sakura who had woken and was looking at him curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"_We've found Sora; she's at the hospital."_ Yuui replied.

Syaoran froze. "Is she alright?" Syaoran asked quickly.

"_She was in a critical condition, but she's fine now. She's just asleep."_ He replied.

"Ok, thanks for calling." Syaoran murmured and ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly.

"Sora's at the hospital; she was in a critical condition, but she's stabilised now." He replied.

"It's way past visiting hours…but why don't you go and see her?" Sakura suggested.

"I'll go and see her first thing in the morning, but what I will do is tell my brother." He yawned and got up, pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt. Sakura pulled herself out of bed too and pulled on her dressing gown. She followed him down to his brother's room and he knocked on the door before entering. Syaoron sat up and yawned-Rena was practically dead asleep beside him face first in the pillow.

"How does she breathe…?" Sakura muttered.

"What are you doing out of bed? You're sick." Syaoran asked.

"Why are you waking me up at five o'clock in the morning?" Syaoron muttered.

"Sora's been found; she's at the hospital. I'm going to go visit her in the morning." Syaoran replied.

"So they've found her…" he murmured.

"Yeah. Yuui called just before." Syaoran said.

"I'll come with you." His brother said.

"What about Sakura and Rena…who looks dead…apart from the rise and fall of her ribs…" Syaoran half laughed.

"We can always come with you." Sakura said.

"I guess…and if you're still sick?" he asked irritably.

Sakura looked away. "Uhh…" she didn't know.

"Yeah you're coming with me." He muttered, grabbing her wrist and dragging her back to bed.

When Sora woke she was shocked to find that she was alive. She sat bolt upright and looked around her.

"I'M ALIVE-wait, where am I?" She announced pretty much to the whole world. She felt something shift beside her and she looked over, blinking in complete surprise. Yuui was asleep with his head resting on the edge of the bed she was in. Sora noticed that she was pretty much covered in bandages. But it didn't bother her. She smiled and messed up his hair, waking him up.

"Still the same as always." He muttered, sitting up and smiling at her.

"I'm back." She smiled. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I was so scared…" he whispered.

She sighed, "I always was one to worry you." She laughed.

"How can you laugh about this?! You've been badly hurt!" Yuui cried.

"Oh come now, you know me better than anyone! Nothing can break me." She said.

"Sometimes I wish you'd take things a little more seriously, you know?" he sighed. "Don't hide your feelings from me. How many times do I have to say that?" Yuui said softly.

"I'm sorry. It's all I can do to stop myself from breaking down. And I made a promise to myself that I would destroy that little shit." She smiled widely.

"You're scary, you know that?" He said, still not letting go of her.

"Of course I know that; I was the one who taught my brothers." She laughed.

Yuui looked over as the door opened and a couple of doctors stepped in. "Oh, you're awake." The doctor said; she was tall and had light brownish blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back. She had kind deep pink eyes and was smiling at the two.

"I sure am." Sora smiled.

"For someone who's been through what you've been through, I'm surprised you can smile." The doctor laughed.

"Nothing can break me." Sora said proudly.

"Great, because we need to take a few more tests." The doctor said.

"Get the needles away from meeee!" She said, squeezing Yuui half to death.

"Do you want to get better?" Yuui asked irritably.

"You. Suck." She muttered.

"You know you love me." He smirked.

"Why do you do this to me?" She pouted.

The argument continued.

"Oh for the last time, you are not coming!" Syaoran argued.

"I'm fine!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh yeah? Say that to your temperature reading!" He growled.

They had been arguing all morning; Sakura's temperature had been fluctuating and she'd called in sick, and as Syaoran was suspended he wasn't going to school. Rena and Syaoron had decided not to go either, since they were going to go see Sora, and Sakura had been told to stay home and rest much to her displeasure.

"Oh for crying out loud! I really don't want to be alone right now!" Sakura reminded him.

"Fine; but as soon as we get home you are going to rest!" He said.

"You are so _frustrating_!" Sakura growled.

"Says she who's running a high temperature and refuses to rest." He muttered under his breath.

Rena sighed, "It's like they're newlyweds." She muttered.

"Ha! They sure act like it." Syaoron said.

"I told you before-I'm fine!" Sakura argued.

"Let's go." Syaoran muttered, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

"Hmph!" Sakura followed him, pissed off about their argument. She knew he was right, but she was scared.

As Sakura walked with them to the hospital, she began to feel faint. She couldn't see what was in front of her properly and tripped into Syaoran who was walking in front of her. He caught her and shook his head.

"I told you." He said, kneeling down and pulling her onto his back.

"He's right sis." Rena said.

"Mmm…I don't want to…be alone…" She said, breathing heavily.

"I could have just asked one of my friends to come over." Syaoran muttered.

"Looks like she doesn't trust anyone else." His brother said.

"Apparently so." He sighed.

"When you get home…you better do your homework…" Sakura mumbled, falling asleep.

Sora looked up and smiled as her two brothers walked into the room; she noticed the two girls that were with them-one on Syaoran's back and the other seeming to be off daydreaming.

"So, get laid yet?" She asked her two brothers with a big smile.

"Yep, she's definitely back." Syaoran rolled his eyes and put Sakura in a chair so that she could be little more comfortable.

"Aww, it's so good to see you two!" she hugged the two boys, letting off a few low level electric waves.

"Sora, where have you been?" Syaoron asked.

"I've been pissing off a certain nineteen year old called Kei." Sora said casually.

Rena froze. "So, he's trying to ruin your life too?" Sakura asked, standing up and staggering over to Syaoran.

"Oh he can try all he wants, but he won't succeed because I'm too fabulous." Sora grinned.

"So, who are you two girls exactly?" Sora asked as she realised she hadn't been introduced.

"I'm Sakura and that's my twin sister Rena. I'm their teacher." Sakura replied; she was weak from illness.

"For a teacher, you sure are incredibly young." Sora blinked.

"Sakura, why aren't you at the school?" Yuui asked.

"She's sick and refuses to stay home. I thought geniuses were supposed to be smart." Syaoran muttered.

"You…" Sakura growled.

"A genius huh? That explains it." Sora laughed.

"So, are you also his girlfriend?" She asked Sakura curiously.

"Yep." Syaoran replied.

"SCANDALOUS." Sora had a rather evil looking smile on her face.

"Uhoh." Syaoron said.

Rena stayed quiet. She left the room and sat outside; she couldn't let them see how frightened she was.

"Rena…?" Sakura called out after sister-she knew exactly how much she feared the name of their enemy. She went to follow her sister, but fainted instead.

"You should get her home." Sora smiled.

"We're glad you're safe." Syaoron said.

"I know, and I'm sure I'll be out any day now-I'm so sick of the tests and needles-UGH." Sora said with frustration.

"We'll come see you again soon." Syaoran said.

"If I hear that you've been falling behind in class, you're punishment will be severe bucko." Sora growled. The two boys flinched; the only person they were afraid of was their sister.

Sakura woke up in bed with Alex sleeping next to her. "Hey boy, guess I over did it again, didn't I?" she said, patting him.

"You sure scared the hell out of Syaoran." Rena said. Sakura sat up and noticed that Rena was the only person apart from her in the room.

"Where's Syaoran?" She asked.

Rena smiled. "He's downstairs making something to eat for you." Rena smiled.

"Sorry to worry you, Ren." Sakura said sadly.

"As long as you get better, then that's all that matters." Her sister smiled and hugged her like a spastic.

"Rena-you're choking me!" Sakura said.

"Ehe!" Rena giggled, squirming all over her sister like she always did when she was in a really good mood.

When Syaoran entered he was rather surprised by the sight before him; Sakura's top was hanging off her shoulders and Rena was on top of her, tickling her.

"Well…" he said as he walked over and placed the tray he was carrying on the bedside draws.

"Hi Syaoran…" Sakura greeted with a bit of an embarrassed smile. Rena continued to tickle her sister despite her protests.

"Rena-stop! Syaoran help me!" She said while laughing hysterically.

"Mmm, nope." He replied.

"Hey Rena, can I talk to you for a moment?" Syaoron had entered the room.

Alex ran over to him and ran around his feet playfully. He picked up the small wolf and carried it over to Rena who took it from his hands.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Come with me for a moment." He said.

"Ok." She sang cheerfully and left the room, basically skipping.

Sakura looked to the meal that had been set aside for her and smiled.

"You made this for me?" She asked.

"Does it look like I made it for myself?" He asked sarcastically.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and using one arm pulled her in for a hug.

"Syaoran…?" she said.

"You scared the crap out of me, you know that?" he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry…" she mumbled apologetically.

"Don't do it again." He said.

"I promise I won't." She smiled, hugging him back.

Rena followed Syaoron downstairs, wondering what he wanted to talk about. He looked out the window; it was sunny.

"Let's go for a walk." He said.

"Umm…ok?" she replied. They left the house and ended up walking to the park where they sat down together; strangely enough there weren't any children playing there.

"What's on your mind?" Rena asked.

"It's about your pet wolf. What really happened?" he asked.

"…You see-'

"I finally found you."

The couple looked up to find a blonde girl standing there. "Oops. Umm, hi?" Rena laughed awkwardly.

**Well, now we have some fun? LOL.**

**Review? :3**


	12. The Two Magicians

**YAYYYY ENJOY!**

"Where's the wolf?" The girl asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Syaoron responded.

"Why should I tell you?" she bit back coldly.

Rena stood up and faced the girl. "What will you do with the poor thing?" Rena asked.

"He's part of an experiment Black Rose is conducting." The girl replied.

Rena flinched and then regained her composure; she didn't want to act like she was afraid.

"So, you're with _him._ Be prepared for pain." Rena said, taking off her coat and handing it to Syaoron who looked at her, confused.

"Rena, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't worry; I can deal with this." Rena said with a smile.

"Be careful." He said.

She knew how to fight well, but felt that she had lost her touch after her incident with Kei.

"So, he still conducts those cruel and stupid experiments on wolves and humans?" she asked bitterly.

"It's necessary." The girl replied.

"Well then, it's now necessary for me to kick your ass." Rena smirked.

The girl attacked her, but Rena was faster. She was quick to move and counter attack, sending a quick punch to the gut.

"Wow. You suck." Rena sighed disappointedly.

"Sakura might get worried about you, Rena." Syaoron reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered.

She took out her earring and used her power to return it to its true form; a golden staff that had wings and pink and clear crystals hanging from the ring around the wings.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to erase your memory." Rena said to the girl.

"No you won't." The girl hissed.

"You know how powerful I am; I suggest you either start running or give up." Rena said darkly. Sparks emitted around her staff, and lifting it up and tapping it on the ground she manipulated the earth and wind together, rocks jutting out of the ground around her enemy.

"Too slow." Rena smirked.

Syaoron didn't know that Rena was a magician. He was surprised at the amount of power she could use as well.

"Well, time to erase your memory!" Rena said cheerfully before casting the necessary magic to erase the girl's memory, and once she was unconscious Rena released the girl from her earthy prison and left her to lay on the ground.

"Well, that's that done." She said as her staff returned to an earring that she put back in her ear.

"Now we can talk in peace." She grinned.

"Great." He smiled.

Syaoran sat at his desk doing his work that he'd been given to complete during his suspension. Sakura climbed out of the bed and looked over his shoulder at the work he was doing-it was maths.

"Looks like a simple algebraic equation to me." Sakura said.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked.

"Can't sleep." She mumbled, picking up his pen and rearranging the equation.

"Geniuses." He muttered.

"You should stick that formula I wrote down for you in your bound reference." Sakura murmured.

"Thanks…" he said.

"Come to the shower with me?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied, throwing down his pencil and following her to the shower.

Rena came skipping through the door with Syaoron behind her. Sakura looked up from the couch; she was wearing her dressing gown while she corrected work.

"Who'd you beat up?" Sakura asked.

"That chick that chased me to school a month or two ago." Rena replied cheerfully.

"Did you remember to erase her memory?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" she said.

"Can you erase memories as well?" Syaoron asked.

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

"For you to be able to erase memories, you have to be a very powerful magic user. The only other two-or three-that I know who can erase memories are Sora, Yuui and Fai." Syaoran said, looking at his brother.

"We prefer to keep our magic a secret." Rena said.

"What area or element do you specialise in? Sora's lightning." Syaoran asked curiously. Rena and Sakura blinked in confusion.

"We specialise in all area's-that's all we've ever known." The two said at the same time. The two boys were completely shocked-they were that strong!?

"So…what sort of magic did you use in the park then?" Syaoron asked Rena.

"Hmm…a mixture of wind, lightning and earth, I guess." Rena replied as if it was nothing.

"Fuck me." Syaoran was completely amazed.

"Later sweetheart." Sakura smiled.

"Anyway, can you do the same Sakura?" Syaoron asked.

"Yeah; you see these?" she pulled back her hair revealing her ear that had three piercings; two gold studs with pink stones pierced her upper ear and one that was in the shape of some sort of wing of sorts in her lobe.

"The two pink crystal studs are power sealers. The wing is a staff in the form of an earring; it's the same for both, and when we manifest them together…' she pulled out both earrings and threw them up in the air where they changed into a taller staff than the one Rena had used back in the park. And instead of only being half of a pair of wings, it was the full pair complete with diamond-like gems that hung from it. 'This is the true form of the staff we possess. Pretty cool, huh?" Sakura grinned.

"What happens if you take out the two earrings in your upper ear?" Syaoran asked with a smirk.

"Well, I'd probably blow up the house by accident of course." Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Accident, she says." Syaoron and Rena laughed.

Sakura smiled innocently as she snapped the staff in half and it returned to the form of earrings so she could put them back in.

"Wait-if you're so powerful, then why are you so afraid of Kei?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura hit him over the back of the head with a text book.

"I told you not to speak that name in front of my sister, douche bag." She growled.

But Rena seemed to be daydreaming. "Hm? Did you say something?" Rena asked.

"Nope, nothing." All three replied.

"I haven't used my powers in a while-I thought I'd gotten rusty!" Rena laughed.

"I highly doubt that could ever happen to you-you are my sister, after all." Sakura smirked.

"True, true." Rena agreed. Sakura laughed.

Sora sat in her bed playing a DS game when the doctor came in.

"Hey Sora; it's time for your needle." The doctor smiled.

Sora shut the DS and glared at the doctor. She jumped up and stole her coat, running out of the room yelling "DOBY IS FREEEEEE" as she ran down the hall. Yuui walked back into the room coming back from the café downstairs just as Sora ran past him.

"What the hell…" he muttered.

"You're wife, she's a handful." The doctor laughed.

"Hang on; I'll go catch her for you." Yuui said placing down the two cups he was carrying and chasing after Sora.

Yuui stood with his back against the wall, waiting for Sora to run past. As soon as she did he grabbed the back of the coat she'd taken from the doctor, making her trip over and land face first into the floor.

"Yuui…" she growled.

"Yes?" he asked. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, faking tears.

"Why do you make me go through tortuuuuure!?" she cried.

"You can survive the crazy torture techniques that Kei administered on you, but you can't stand being treated at the hospital. What is wrong with you?" He sighed.

"NOTHING." She responded angrily.

"Yep…and I'm sure you got plenty of them while you were held captive." He muttered.

"Damn straight I'm going to kill those sneaky little pricks." She grumbled as he literally dragged her back to her hospital room.

"Noooo don't make me suffer the prick!" She complained.

"Congratulations. Get over it." He smiled sarcastically.

"You're cruel!"

"I'm married to you."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm supposed to look after you."

"Oh yeah…HEYYY!"

Yuui laughed evilly as he pulled her back into her room where he had to hold her down for the needle that was administered quick and easy.

"I hate you Yuui." She pouted.

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

**Magicians and Werewolves :3 Sakura and Rena are pretty awesome yeah? **

**I think Rena had a bit too much fun…hahaha. I love this story :3**


	13. Lover's Quarrel

**Enjoy…**

Syaoran's suspension had ended and Sakura was at full health. Though Syaoran was generally always on time to her classes, he was extremely late-half an hour late, in fact. She looked to Syaoron who shrugged at her and she shook her head.

_He's probably run off to investigate something again._ She thought to herself.

She looked up as Syaoran walked into the classroom; he had a massive gash in his upper arm and blood was dripping down onto the floor. However, he seemed completely unfazed by it and simply shut the door behind him. His friends and brother were looking at him with shock, and Sakura was starting to panic.

"Syaoran-what happened to your arm!?" she cried.

"Nothing; it's just a scratch." He replied with a shrug.

"You call _that_ a scratch!? Give me a break!" Chii shouted.

"It isn't bothering me." He said.

"Oh you idiot! Come with me right now!" Sakura pulled him out of the classroom and down to the infirmary where she cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

"Oh thank you darling." He said whilst staring at the bandage around his arm. She slapped him hard across the face, surprising him.

"What the hell was that for!?" He asked angrily.

"You idiot! Why do you have to go out and worry me only to come back with those wounds and cuts that only make me worry more!?" She cried. "You disappear randomly, and show up late, and each time you have more and more cuts and bruises!" She said, falling to her knees in tears, her hands fisted in his shirt.

"Sakura…I didn't mean to worry you…" He said.

"I can't stand seeing you hurt…" she whispered.

"What if it were me? What if I'd walked in with an injured arm like yours?" she asked.

"But I'm fine-it doesn't hurt." He said.

She slapped him again. "Don't you care how I feel?! You scared me half to death!" she cried.

Anger filled him-he'd said sorry, what more did she want?

"Sorry." He muttered getting up and walking out of the infirmary.

"You stupid, stupid idiot." She hissed under her breath before also leaving to head back to the classroom.

Back in the classroom Syaoran was being more arrogant than usual; he was more sarcastic, rude and sexist than usual. One of the class activities involved splitting into a group of boys and girls.

"Alright, boys-make a list of all the things that you can possibly think of that are expected of men in society or what may have been or is expected of you as a male. Girls, you do the same thing, only for women." Sakura instructed.

"Yeah, because everything is expected of us." He muttered sarcastically.

"_Syaoran!_" Sakura yelled. The entire class fell silent; they'd never seen her so angry.

"What? Pissed off because I'm telling the truth? _Why_ are girls so emotional?" he groaned.

"Hey, calm down." His brother said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Get on with it." Sakura said. The class got stuck into their given task, and unhappily Syaoran turned and joined the group. They practically half ignored each other and half viciously insulted each other all lesson, leaving Syaoron and the others to wonder what had happened.

Lunch time. Finally.

"What did you do-have a fight with Sakura?" Syaoron asked his brother as they walked over to the place that they usually occupied during lunch.

"Something like that." Syaoran muttered unhappily.

"Well, you did pretty much scare the shit out of her. I don't worry like she does because I know what you're generally up to." Syaoron reminded him.

"I can hardly feel it; what's the big deal? I said sorry." Syaoran replied with annoyance.

His brother sighed. "You always worry about how much pain she's in, and never worry about yourself. She gonna kill you one day for it, you know?" he laughed.

"Dick." Sakura muttered behind them.

Syaoran completely ignored her, "Did you hear something?" he asked his brother.

He received a hard whack over the head with a textbook, storming off past them.

"Yep, you deserved that." Rena said.

"Appreciated." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Oh don't worry I'm sure they'll make up tonight." Chii laughed.

"Lovely image…" Rena and Tomoyo muttered.

"Isn't camp coming up soon?" Syaoran changed the topic.

"Yahh, next week." Chii replied.

"Fantabulous." Rena smiled lazily.

"At least we know that that dick head can't do anything on camp to harm people." Syaoran muttered.

"True." His brother agreed.

"What?" Chii and Tomoyo asked.

"They're talking about the recent new student that isn't so new anymore." Rena replied.

"Oh. Why?" Chii asked.

"Because he's an ass." Rena muttered.

"But you hardly know him." Tomoyo blinked.

"Actually I've known him since childhood." Rena replied.

"Ok, next topic." Syaoron said.

"Exams are coming up." Syaoran said dully.

"Joy…" Chii rolled her eyes.

"Has Sakura given you guys all of the material yet?" Rena asked.

"Not yet." Syaoron replied.

"Yeah, she's great at giving us things late." Syaoran replied bitterly.

"Hey! Sakura always makes sure to put in extra notes to help us understand-and she always prepares them herself! Why else would she stay up until the early hours of the morning, huh!? Because she actually wants us to pass!" Rena yelled.

There was silence. "She actually writes all those notes herself?" Satoshi asked, amazed.

"Well duh! They don't come out of thin air!" Rena growled.

"You know; she has been feeling a lot more stressed about everything lately." Syaoron said.

"So, it's my fault?" Syaoran scoffed.

"_Yes._" The girls growled at him.

Sakura sat in her office alone, finishing up the notes that she was compiling for her classes in hopes of taking her mind off of the fight. But it wasn't working; tears dripped down her face and onto the paper, but luckily it didn't tamper with any of the words or diagrams she'd written down. She rested her head on her arms on her desk, crying into the sleeve of her jumper. She didn't hear the door to her office open or realise that anyone had walked in until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Syaoran standing there, a deep look of guilt showing in his eyes.

"Have you come to yell at me about giving the material out later than the other teachers?" She asked, looking away because she didn't want him to see her in tears.

"Rena told me the reason to why you've been staying up so late recently." He said.

"Oh? What did she say?" Sakura asked bitterly.

"That you've been writing notes for the classes to make it easier for us to understand the content." He replied.

"Oh. She did tell you the truth then." Sakura muttered.

"I promise I won't worry you as much anymore." He said softly.

"I'm sorry for always having to stress about everything-I'm just so scared at the moment with everything going on. I'm frightened of what he could possibly do to you, to my sister, and to your brother. I'm a wreck!" She cried.

Syaoran pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "You're stressed, and you're tired. I wish I had realised sooner exactly how much stress you were under. I'm sorry." He spoke softly, soothingly.

"You're so important to me that whenever I see you're hurt, I become scared because I fear that Kei might have gotten to you…" she whispered.

"Don't worry; he didn't do this to my arm." He murmured.

"That's good…" she said.

"Mm, have you eaten yet?" He asked. She didn't say anything.

"Didn't think so…" he muttered.

Rena giggled to herself.

"Naw, how cute." She said.

"So, now what's he going to do?" Chii asked.

"I really don't think that's any of our business." Tomoyo laughed.

"Probably not." Rena and Chii said at the same time.

"Huh? Rena I think your sister wants to speak to you." Tomoyo said. Rena looked over and saw Sakura standing at her door. She got up and walked over to her, wondering what she wanted.

"What's up?" Rena asked.

"Rena, I think it's time we told them about everything…about our past…" Sakura said. Rena looked away. It was a pretty touchy subject.

"I guess you're right." She replied.

**Alrighty then…**

**So-now we get to find out about their past! Some of it. HA. **

**Review?**


	14. Scarred

**ENJOYYYY HUMANS!**

The four of them sat in the lounge room with cups of tea. The girls were awfully quiet. They didn't know exactly what to say, and they were scared of what the boys would think. Syaoran was the one who broke the silence.

"Just start from the beginning. Rena, you said that you'd known this guy since childhood-why don't you start from there?" he suggested.

"Well…I guess it was when we were about seven that we met him; Sakura and I were just a couple of kids playing in the park…he seemed so harmless." Rena began.

"Naturally we made friends with him-he'd just transferred to our school, so we were close most of the time-well with Rena anyway. He was pretty protective of us-especially Rena-and was…I don't know…whenever any other boys came near us he'd get all scary and creepy…" Sakura murmured.

"What do you mean?" Syaoron asked.

"Well, he'd get violent with them, and he'd say things like "don't touch my doll" and stuff…It wasn't too bad when we got older…I was placed in high school by nine, so I didn't see much of him really." Sakura replied.

"Kei and I…we started dating when we were fifteen. I didn't know how truly cruel he was…we were so close…he always cared for me, protected me…but his behaviour was off. He was over protective of me-especially when we were dating." Rena said quietly.

"You dated a psychopath?" Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know! Sis tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen! And then one day, one day I saw him and he was covered in blood-someone else's blood; we broke out into a massive fight and I threatened to leave him. He um, he knocked me out, and when I woke up, I was in a cell of sorts. He tortured me for days-weeks even. But still…I wouldn't break…" Rena said, breaking out into tears.

"When Rena went missing, I went out to look for her. Kei helped…he is a werewolf after all, and I thought that he'd have a better chance of finding her. But I was too blind to see the facts straight. In my own stupidity I was caught in his stupid trap! He took me out and then the next thing I knew I was in the same cell as my poor sister. In order to completely break her, he decided to torture me in front of her. I couldn't use my powers because the chains that bound me stopped me from using any sort of ability I had. Unfortunately for him, the moment they were taken off of me I took that opportunity to get myself and my sister out of there. We both needed a hospital, so that's where I transported us." Sakura said bitterly.

She hated what Kei had done to them-to her sister. But she feared him because she knew exactly how powerful he was. She feared him because of the torture she endured. She feared him because of what he was.

"We found out our parents were dead, and once I finished university we moved here. Unfortunately he found us." Sakura muttered.

"So, if you're so powerful, why didn't you take him out?" Syaoran asked.

"It's not that easy…I was weakened considerably and fear is much more powerful." Sakura murmured.

The memories were running through Rena's head. She couldn't stand listening to it anymore. Every day, she had to look at the scars that covered her body-the constant reminder of her past that ensured she would never forget. What was worse was that Rena felt like she had put Sakura in danger. She wished that her sister never had to remember what had happened back then.

"Excuse me…I um…I need to do something…" she whispered, standing up and pretty much running upstairs, ignoring anyone who called her name.

"You should go after her." Sakura whispered. She was talking to Syaoron.

"Won't she want time to herself?" he asked.

"What she needs now is you. She'll tell you about what happened to her while she was held captive when she feels it's right…until then, don't say anything at all about the scars on her body." Sakura stared at the floor in front of her, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"Alright…" He replied, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.

"How come I haven't seen any of your scars?" he asked.

"I would've thought you'd guessed…I used magic to hide them from view." She smiled sadly.

"What…did he do to you?" he asked slowly. Sakura looked up at him. She stood up and took his hands in hers.

"Come with me…" she whispered, pulling him with her up to his room.

She removed her top and skirt, whispering some sort of spell.

"Unbind what cannot be seen." Gold chains appeared around her and snapped into gold dust.

The appearance of her skin changed slightly, but even with the scars she still looked beautiful. But they were still shocking. Her back had three long scars-probably made by claws of some sort. Her shoulder looked like it had once been bitten into by a ferocious animal. There was another bite on her right thigh and another on her hip just like the one on her shoulder. Sakura turned so that her back was facing him; he realised that not only did she have the three massive parallel scars, but there seemed to be burn marks all over her back. It made him furious to see such scars over her body.

"So, what will you do now that you've seen the state of my body?" She asked quietly.

"What? Are you expecting me to leave you?" he asked sarcastically. She blinked in surprise and smiled.

"Of course you would bring out the sarcasm." She sighed.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore. I can promise you that." He said in all seriousness.

"You can probably guess what he did then." She said softly.

"What about your knee?" Syaoran asked-he'd noticed that she'd never been able to run properly and occasionally had a slight limp.

"One of the things Kei did to me was shatter my knee cap. I used healing magic on it, but it never healed completely, and the scars wouldn't disappear either. I guess it's just rotten luck. I'm surprised you even noticed." Sakura said.

"Well, you know me-I pick up on everything." He smirked.

"You sure do." She giggled.

Rena hid beside the bed from view, wishing to not be seen. She looked down at herself, at the scars that covered her chest. Those scars were from when Kei had ravaged her body two and a half years ago. Unfortunately for her, she was unable to use healing magic.

"Rena?" Rena froze at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry I didn't tell you…" she said.

"It's up to you if you do. I'm still going to be here." Syaoron said.

Rena knew she wasn't going to be able to hide it any longer. She felt so afraid and so alone, but she knew that she wasn't.

"Would you still hold me if I showed you…?" she whispered ever so softly. But still, he heard her. He smiled and sat down beside her and slid his hand into hers.

"I don't think anything between us will change. I'll just have to save you, won't I?" He replied. Rena felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

"My sister was hurt really badly by Kei-maybe even more than I…it killed me to see my only sister being tortured before my eyes, and I couldn't do anything to help her." She whispered.

"When we found our parents bodies, they were completely unrecognisable. They'd been torn to shreds." Rena continued.

She remembered the disgusting site before their eyes. The walls of the house they had grown up in splattered with blood. Chunks of flesh covering the floor. The putrid smell of a rotting corpse. But still, he listened.

"When I was being held captive by him, I had my hands chained above my head, but the chains weren't long enough to allow me to sit down. I was forced to stand the entire time. He…he ran his claws in his wolf form over my body, across my chest and all over my back…" she said quietly. He noticed one massive scar that was visible on her chest, and was certain that beneath her top were matching parallel scars.

_I hope he didn't do what I think he did…_ he thought to himself.

He hoped that she hadn't been raped. But what she was about to say said otherwise.

"He'd rape me, and while he did he'd bite me and do other things…sometimes I'd be injected with drugs that had been made by magicians who had teamed up with him, and they'd cause immense pain-sometimes I'd black out or have fits…I'd feel incredibly sick…My shoulders are weaker than they used to be now, because he dislocated them so violently…" she explained, crying, wishing that she had never met Kei.

She remembered how he had dislocated her arms; he'd actually looked like he cared for her, and as he caressed her arms ever so gently, caringly, his eyes changed and he pulled them out of place. She had screamed until she lost her voice that night. Syaoron pulled the crying Rena into his arms; he felt a strong hatred towards the one who had hurt her, and how just one look at that person had scared her out of her mind.

"Don't leave me!" She cried into his shirt, her tears soaking it.

"Rena, I'll never, ever, leave you." He whispered. She looked up at him with her tear stained face and kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back, holding her tightly as she slid her hands over the buttons of his shirt, undoing them and removing it.

"Can we…" she whispered.

"Only if you feel like you're ready." He replied softly.

She smiled and removed her shirt to reveal the scars that covered her chest and back. Even so, he did not think any less of her. Instead he caressed her caringly, held her gently as they kissed and held each other close. At that moment, Rena knew that he would never betray her trust or his promises. He would always protect her no matter what, just like Syaoran would for Sakura.

**Eh, that's some of it. . Bit of an insight of what happened to them. **

**Review pleasssseeeee? ;_;**


	15. Attack of Sora

It was Wednesday and Sora was to be released from hospital. Sora was glad to be out of that "wretched, putrid, place" as she called it, and away from the needles, or "knives of the devil" as she said.

"Sora, you're overreacting." Yuui said as they walked out of the hospital.

"I can't help the fact I have a phobia of needles! It makes me feel ill just thinking about them…" Sora shivered. "I guess we'll just have to change that then, won't we?" He smiled charmingly.

"What are you planning to do, wretched husband of mine?" Sora glared at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He smiled as he held her hand.

She looked at him with a worried look on her face, worried about what he was going to do. She _hated_ needles.

"So when are you going to go see your brothers?" Yuui asked.

"Hmm, think I'll go annoy them on Saturday morning." Sora grinned.

"Alright then." He replied-she was obviously planning something for those two boys.

Sakura woke with the sound of a loud thump-she'd fallen out of bed.

"Have a nice fall?" Syaoran asked with a hint of amusement. She climbed back into the bed, muttering something under her breath.

He chuckled as she glared at him, "I'm not the one who hits their head on the corner of the bedside table nearly every second morning." She muttered.

"Ouch." He replied flatly.

She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. They kissed for a while, not realising that a certain someone was standing at the door.

"Stop sucking face, nimrod." Sora spoke.

Syaoran parted from Sakura, rolling his eyes.

"I see where you get the sarcasm from." Sakura muttered.

"Sora, why are you here?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh, to see my brothers because I was released from hospital on Wednesday? I haven't seen you in basically a year. Oh hello Sakura." Sora waved.

"Hi…" Sakura replied awkwardly as she slipped further beneath the covers.

"You could have called or at least knocked on the door, you know that?" He said irritably. "But that's no fun at all-I love to annoy you." Sora smiled innocently.

"Go annoy the other one." He muttered, pulling Sakura back into his arms.

"You better be downstairs in ten minutes, otherwise you'll have a shocking morning!" Sora sang as she shut the door.

"She still acts like she lives here…" He muttered.

"How long has she been married for?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Five years." He replied.

"That sounds nice…to be able to have a family…" Sakura smiled softly.

"And a twenty five year old sister that acts like a four year old. Yep, very nice." Syaoran responded sarcastically.

"I'd kind of like to go somewhere today…" Sakura said, spacing out.

"Hmm, alright." He smiled.

"We should get up…" She said.

"Mm, how about not yet." He smirked. He picked up where they left off before Sora came interrupting them, getting up only when they were ready.

Sora jumped Sakura as soon as she came down the stairs.

"So Sakura, you preggers yet?" Sora asked casually.

Sakura was completely taken by surprise-where the hell did that come from?

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, blinking in confusion.

"Do you have a bun in the oven or not? I MUST KNOW." Sora said as she shook Sakura's shoulders.

"Calm the fuck down! I'm eighteen!" Syaoran shouted from upstairs.

Sora let go of Sakura and ran up the stairs, but given that they were practically yelling they could still be heard from downstairs.

"Oh, so you don't have the balls to knock her up?" Sora challenged.

"I'm still in the middle of school-and you're the one who's married, are _you_ pregnant yet?" Syaoran retorted.

"Pfft." Sora snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran muttered.

"Hmm, I'm actually not sure." Sora said looking thoughtful.

"WAIT. WHAT?" he shouted.

Sakura blinked for a moment and then she heard Rena shout out,

"HA! SHE MIGHT BE." Somehow, Syaoron was still asleep-how, they didn't know.

Rena came jumping down the stairs dressed in a short black skirt and green singlet while Sakura was wearing a simple dark pink dress.

"Congratulations on getting out of hospital." Rena smiled at Sora.

"Thanks-FINALLY I'M AWAY FROM THAT CURSED PLACE UGH." Sora shuddered.

"You do realise that if you're pregnant you have to get blood tests and such constantly." Sakura said in a matter of fact tone. Sora's face changed from happy to depressed.

"Noooooo!" she cried.

"You'll live." Yuui said. Syaoran laughed.

"Serves you right." He said.

"Shut up you. WAIT. IS THIS WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING YOU WRETCHED….?!" Sora turned to the blonde, glaring at him.

He simply smiled at her innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sora stayed for a while to catch up with Sakura, Rena and the boys and to see how they were doing and what Kei was up to at the school. Sakura was correcting the recent S.A.C's while they were all speaking, and Yuui helped simply to speed up the process and take stress off her shoulders.

"Syaoran, I expected you to do better on your S.A.C; is there something wrong?" Sakura asked as she slipped the paper to the bottom of the pile.

"Hm, oh. Wasn't really feeling well that day." He replied dully.

Sora was fuming. "You didn't do the best you could do? You better get ready boy!" Sora growled, sparks forming around her.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Syaoran asked, backing away from his older sister.

"I summon lightning!" she yelled, lightning shooting down from the sky and through the roof-he managed to dodge it but Syaoron-not so lucky.

"That must have been quite a shock for you." Rena muttered.

"That was terrible. Just. No." Syaoron shook his head.

"Get back here!" Sora shouted at Syaoran as he disappeared, running off to get away from her. Sakura shook her head and continued correcting work and grading it while Rena was humming a cheerful tune and swinging her legs under the table.

Sora sat back down with them and Syaoran soon joined them.

"I hate getting up in the morning." Sora muttered.

"Don't we all?" Syaoran asked.

"I know what you mean. As soon as you go to bed it's like "I can't sleep" but once you wake up in the morning it's like gravity decided to take a dump on you." Rena muttered.

"Did you know that a person exposed to a g-force of over 10g is in danger of death?" Sakura said.

"And there's the genius." Syaoran muttered.

"What's a genius doing being a teacher?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Sakura shrugged. It was just what she felt like doing at the time of choosing a career path.

"I hope you have been checking the school bulletin and the notices that have been being handed out." Yuui said.

"Oh yeah-camp has been postponed for another month. How crap." Rena pouted.

"It's just unfortunate that they got flooded." Sakura said.

"Yeah, oh well. On the other hand we don't have to worry about preparation for exams really." Syaoran murmured. Both Sakura and Yuui gave him a look that basically told him that he really shouldn't have said that.

"Shouldn't have said that." His brother said.

"Shut up." He muttered.

When Sora and Yuui had left, Sakura watched as Syaoran disappeared back upstairs. She was left to her own thoughts, and the more she thought about how ill she had been in the mornings lately, the more she over thought everything. She then changed her thoughts to Syaoran's assessment; the way he had acted when she asked him about it was odd-he wasn't even sarcastic about it, and that worried her. She stood up and went up to his room-or their-room, and found that he was lying on the bed.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. He sighed.

"You never sigh like that." Sakura immediately picked out.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He said. She shut the door and walked over to him.

"Syaoran, what is wrong-I'm worried." Sakura said softly.

"I think, I'm sick." He replied.

"You do look pale…and you do have a bit of a fever; are you stressing about school?" Sakura asked as she placed her hand against his forehead.

"Not really. Just a tad worried about what that dirt bag is up to. You said he was a werewolf right?" Syaoran said.

"Yeah, I did." She answered.

"Who knows what he's planning." He muttered.

"At least it's Saturday; you can focus on resting for the rest of the weekend." Sakura smiled.

"Yep." Syaoran replied, popping the p.

"Oh wow, its four thirty already…" Sakura murmured as she checked her watch.

Her mind seemed fixated someplace else-she was feeling a little uneasy about Sunday. After all, it was the anniversary of her parents' deaths. It had been three years since their deaths.

"What's on _your_ mind?" He asked as he poked her in the side.

"I was just thinking about how it's been three years since my parents died is all…I miss them." She whispered.

"Are you going to go visit their graves?" He asked.

"I can't, their graves are in another city." Sakura smiled sadly.

"I see…" He murmured.

"But still, I feel rather uneasy about tomorrow…" she said softly.

"My brother and I won't let anything hurt you or Rena, so I suggest you stop feeling like that." He sighed.

"Of course you'd say that." She muttered.

"Love you." He smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes and lay down next to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her like he always did.

"You should go to sleep." She muttered.

"Yes darling." He replied with a sigh.


	16. Surprise

Syaoran had gotten worse overnight. His fever had gotten worse and he didn't eat, but he didn't seem particularly fazed. He pretty much just lay in bed all day sleeping. Sakura was worried because she hadn't actually ever seen him so unwell-even if he didn't show it, she could tell.

"Oh what do you know, you got yourself sick again." Syaoron said.

"Again?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yeah, he gets really sick from time to time. It's not very often though, but it can result in a week off of school sometimes…And Sora doing weird shit…" he said.

"I wish I could do something…" she murmured.

"He'll be happy just as long as you're with him." Syaoron smiled.

"Of course he would." She laughed.

"I'm going to go ring Sora and tell her." He said.

"Ok." She smiled and walked back into her boyfriend's room, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Your chest sounds lovely." Sakura said as she sat down.

"I know right?" he laughed despite the fact that he was wheezing and his chest hurt like hell.

"Do you often get pneumonia?" Sakura asked.

"Usually once or twice a year. Something from my mother's side of the family." He replied, coughing.

"Have you been hospitalised for this before?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Thankfully, no." Syaoran said.

"That's good…it's not as bad as it could be…" she murmured.

"Don't worry; this can't kill me." He laughed before breaking out into a coughing fit.

"I thought I told you not to overdo it." She said as she worried over him.

"And I thought I told you not to worry." He retorted.

"How can I not worry? Being a genius can have its advantages but sometimes I wish I didn't know so much…" she muttered while fumbling around in the draw for Panadine Fort and pouring him a glass of water, handing him the medication and glass.

"Thanks." He said as he took the two tablets from her and swallowed them.

"Syaoron is calling your sister to tell her you're sick." Sakura said.

"Oh fuck." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, she'll probably try and kill me with something weird." He sighed.

Sakura smiled, "She's just trying to show she cares." She said.

"Yeah, by knocking me out with weird concoctions." He rolled his eyes.

Sakura was about to step out of the room when Sora came barging in, waking Syaoran up.

"What do you want?" he muttered.

"I came to look after my little brother!" Sora announced.

"Great…" he muttered sarcastically.

"Don't be like that!" Sora said as she jumped on him.

"Sora…he's sick…" Sakura tried to protest.

Sora rummaged through her bag and pulled out a bottle of purple liquid, taking the lid off.

"What the hell is that!?" Syaoran yelled.

"Beetroot juice and tea!" She replied cheerfully.

"Get that shit away from me!" he shouted.

"It isn't shit." She blinked.

"Get. It. Away." He said through gritted teeth.

"Drink boy!" she said as she tried to force it down his throat.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Syaoran growled.

She faked tears, "My little brother is sick and he won't accept my help-what did I do to deserve this!?" She pretended to cry.

Syaoron had appeared at the door. "Maybe the fact that you keep attacking him with lightning and knocking him out with weird concoctions, hmm?" He said.

"They aren't that weird!" She argued.

"Uhuh-what else is in that bottle of yours?" Syaoron asked.

Sora stayed silent-she couldn't remember.

"Thought so." He sighed.

Syaoran thought he was saved, but he thought wrong. Sora turned her attention back to him and continued trying to get him to swallow the stuff.

"Sora-you'll make him pass out…" Sakura tried to get her to stop, but she continued to annoy the crap out of Syaoran until, just like Sakura had said, he passed out.

They left him to rest and sat in the lounge room, Sora being the same as always and having an overly positive perspective on almost everything-except for needles.

"You had to make him pass out, didn't you?" Yuui sighed.

"Well at least he can get rest now." Sora replied cheerfully.

"He was asleep before you even arrived." Sakura said.

"He seemed pretty awake to me." Sora shrugged.

"Only because you woke him up." Syaoron retorted.

"Oh shut up." Sora bit back.

As expected, Syaoran stayed home on Monday which was also when Sakura was handing out the corrected S.A.C's. She went over some of the main points that she found a lot of students were getting either confused with or getting very wrong. As she spoke, she found she was going a little off trail at times; her mind was going fuzzy and the cramping in her stomach was worse.

"Are you alright?" Chii called out as Sakura fell silent.

"Sorry…it's nothing…" she murmured, blinking a couple of times to try and clear her blurred vision.

Kei watched her curiously, and seemed to be amused. She collapsed and Tomoyo and Chii rushed over to her to help along with Syaoron and Satoshi who ran out of the room to get help. Kei laughed to himself, amused by her pain.

"No really…I'm fine…" she tried to protest, but Chii and Tomoyo knew full well that their friend and teacher wasn't well.

"You are so not fine-you just collapsed." Chii said.

"I need to finish the class…" she said as she tried to stand up, but fell back to the floor.

"Oh no you don't; you're not doing anything while you're on the floor." It was Fai.

"You four help her to first aid; I'll look after the class." He said, speaking to Chii, Tomoyo and the two boys.

"Ok." The girls said, allowing the boys to help Sakura up and following them out of the class room for support.

Fai noticed the amused look on Kei's face.

"So you think that was funny?" He directed his question at Kei.

"It was just something I remembered." Kei replied.

"Get on with your work." Fai instructed.

Rena ran into the infirmary and found her sister lying in one of the beds.

"Sakura-are you alright!?" Rena asked as she ran over to her sister.

Sakura smiled, "I'm fine…it's nothing major." She said weakly.

Rena looked to Syaoron who rolled his eyes. "She collapsed in the middle of class." He said.

"Are you over doing things again!?" Rena cried.

"No, not this time…I need to go to the doctors…" Sakura said.

"We can have our family doctor come see you at home." Syaoron shrugged.

"No-Syaoran cannot know about this." Sakura pressed.

Rena looked to her boyfriend who shrugged at her. "Oh…kay…?" Rena said, looking to her sister for an explanation.

"If you're worried about him knowing you're unwell because he's unwell…" Rena murmured.

"No-he knows I've been feeling crappy." She said.

"Then what can't he know?" Syaoron asked.

"Don't worry-I don't want to cause panic if I'm wrong." Sakura said.

"Heyy did someone call me?" Sora sang as she walked into the infirmary.

"Wow Sakura, you look shocking." She laughed.

"Sora, I need you to take me to the doctors." Sakura said, sitting up.

"Can you even walk out to the car?" Chii asked.

"I'll be fine, I've been expecting this to happen for a while now." Sakura smiled; she was pale and had a minor fever.

"You've lost me." Rena sighed.

"Everything should make sense in a few hours." Sakura laughed weakly.

"Whatever. Get to the doctors." Rena sighed.

"Sorry to worry you; I'll call you as soon as I can." Sakura smiled, standing up and walking out with Sora.

"I swear…" Rena muttered, shaking her head.

"Do you ever get as ill as her?" he asked.

"To be honest not very often-maybe once or twice a year." Rena replied cheerfully.

"Anything in particular?" he asked.

"It could be anything. Sorry." She smiled.

He sighed, "Well, just let me know when you start feeling like crap." He said.

Sakura sat down at the doctor's surgery fidgeting with the pen she constantly carried around with her, spinning it around in her fingers.

"Miss Kinomoto?" Sakura looked up as she was called by the doctor, standing up and walking into the office. Sora stayed behind in the waiting area playing an app on her phone.

"So, how can I help you?" the doctor asked-she was kind and had pink eyes to match her long pink hair.

"I suspect that I might be pregnant, so I just wanted to make sure…" Sakura said, still fidgeting with her pen.

"Have you been sick in the morning or missed a period?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, my senses can pick up more too and my period is way overdue." Sakura answered.

"Tenderness in the breasts?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah…a little." Sakura replied.

"Well, you can use a HPT, so a home pregnancy test, or you can get a blood test." The doctor told Sakura.

"I'd like to get a quantitative blood test please." Sakura said.

"Ok, do you faint when you have needles or blood tests?" she asked.

"Not usually, but I do feel a little light headed at the moment." Sakura replied.

"Alright, I'll just get you to lie down then." The doctor said, calling in the nurse.

She looked away from the needle, not wishing to see her blood fill the small bottle.

"All done…" she smiled at Sakura who smiled back, "Thanks." Sakura replied.

"Just stay here and we'll get your results in a few minutes." The nurse said, leaving the room.

While Sakura waited, she wondered if she was right with her assumption. She didn't want Syaoran knowing-at least, not yet. She continued to fidget with her pen and distract herself with stats and facts of birth and death rates which was the first thing that popped into her head. The doctor entered the room with the results of her blood test about five minutes later; she sat up, "what were the results?" she asked.

"Your hunch was correct; there's definitely a count of hCG in your blood…from the looks of it, you're about three weeks along." Her doctor smiled.

"Great, thank you for everything." Sakura smiled.

"Just before you go, do your parents know?" She asked.

"Oh, my parents passed away…it's just my sister and my boyfriend and his family. It won't affect my schooling-I'm a teacher." Sakura replied.

"Ok, what about your boyfriend?" the doctor asked.

"I didn't want to tell him until I was sure." She said.

"Alright, well, I suggest you make an appointment for next month for an ultrasound." She said, printing off a form for Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled as she left the office and walked out to the waiting room where Sora was raging at her phone.

She walked over to Sora who looked up at her.

"That was a long consultation." She smiled.

"Um, yeah, I found out about what I wanted to know and it took a little while-sorry to make you wait." Sakura said.

"All good-what was wrong?" Sora asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later. So did you get a pregnancy test?" Sakura asked, changing the topic.

"Oh yeah-about a month pregnant! Getting needles sucks though." Sora muttered.

"That's great; how did Yuui react?" She asked.

"He seemed pretty ok with it." Sora shrugged, standing up and walking outside with Sakura.

_How will Syaoran react…?_ She wondered as she got in the car.

"Ready to go home?" Sora asked.

"Yep…" Sakura murmured, still fidgeting with her pen. She had no idea what she was going to say.


	17. His Signature

Sakura continued fidgeting with her pen all the way home, and the constant tapping had finally grabbed Sora's full attention.

"Why are you fidgeting with your pen? Is there something wrong with your pen? What's so special about your pen?" She asked as she drove. Sakura looked at her for a moment and blinked, surprised by Sora's sudden outburst of crazy questions.

"Did you know that the typical ball-point pen will draw a line 4000 to 7500 feet long while a typical pencil will draw a line 35 miles long or write about 45,000 words?" Sakura said.

"Uhhh…ok?" Sora replied.

"Sorry, I'm nervous." Sakura said.

"Nervous about what? Are you actually going to tell me what's going on or not?" Sora asked.

"Umm…So…I umm…I'm pregnant?" Sakura said awkwardly.

"I KNEW IT." Sora yelled, slamming her foot on the brake just outside her brothers' house.

"Don't tell him please…or mention it at all…" Sakura pleaded.

"You can trust me!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Sometimes I wonder about that…" Sakura murmured, getting out of the car.

"Daww don't be like that dear sister in law!" Sora grinned, chasing her inside.

"What the hell are you doing home?" Syaoran asked; he was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at the two.

He was dressed in a black t-shirt and cargo pants, looking rather casual. As Sakura looked up at him she noticed that he also looked quite pale, but knew that she needed to tell him the reason as to why she was home.

"I may have passed out during first period…" Sakura replied quietly.

"You WHAT?" He practically shouted.

"I may have pushed myself too much lately…" Sakura half laughed.

_Oh shit, he's mad._ She thought to herself.

"_Maybe_ you should try taking a holiday." He said sarcastically.

"Maybe I will in a few months' time." She muttered under her breath. She knew he was only worried about her, and regretted saying it.

"What was that?" he asked, looking into her eyes as she came to stand in front of him.

"Ooh, lover's spat." Sora smiled gleefully as she headed towards the lounge room, turning on the TV and x-box to play a game.

"Why are you out of bed?" Sakura asked irritably.

"Because, I came out to see why you were home, and not at school." He replied.

"Well maybe you should get back to bed, before you get any worse." She said, pushing him back towards the room.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do?" He asked.

"You sound like shit." Sakura muttered.

"And you look like shit." He retorted.

"You should be sitting up-it's better than lying down right now. Oh, and are you drinking enough?" Sakura asked as he sat back down on his bed. (Sora stayed downstairs playing games on the X-Box).

"Yes, I've been drinking water regularly." He said rolling his eyes.

"Good, now here are some things I picked up for you on the way here from the pharmacy since I dropped into the doctors to get checked out, and these should help with the pain. Also, steam will help with the lungs." Sakura said, once again feeling light headed.

"Geniuses…" Syaoran muttered as he took the items from Sakura and placed them on the bed.

"Excuse me-think I'm gonna be sick…" She muttered, leaving the room and running to the bathroom to vomit.

When Rena and Syaoron got home, Rena ran straight upstairs to find her sister. "Sakura-how are you feeling? Are you alright? What did the doctor say?" Rena bombarded her sister with a million questions as she usually did when she was worried.

"I'm fine, it's nothing to be worried about-I just overdid it a little." Sakura smiled, hugging her sister.

"You seriously have to stop doing that." Rena said with a sigh.

"Told you Rena would say the same thing." Syaoran muttered as he flicked the page of his textbook.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He's been shitty with me all day." She muttered.

"I'm not surprised-you probably scared the crap out of him when he heard you come home." Rena laughed.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU PIECE OF CRAP, I SAID JUMP NOT DIVE." Sora yelled at her game, interrupting their conversation.

"She's been yelling at that thing all day…and she calls herself a psychologist…" Syaoran groaned.

"I'LL STAB YE YA NUCK FUCKLE." Sora continued to shout.

"Oh my god SHUT UP MY HEAD IS KILLING ME." Syaoran yelled.

"Don't yell it only makes it worse honey." Sakura sighed.

"Ugh." He groaned.

"So-what did the doctor say?" Rena pressed.

Sakura stayed silent for a few seconds. "Just to take it easy and get some rest-fatigue." She explained with a smile.

"If you say so…but you've been vomiting like, nearly every morning for the past three weeks." Rena said.

Syaoran stiffened. "I knew you'd been sick, but I didn't know you'd been sick nearly _every morning_." He muttered.

"I told you I'm fine! It's just stress and everything bottling up-nothing too drastic." Sakura protested.

"Fine. Whatever you say." He muttered.

Over the past couple of months, Sakura had begun to feel safe enough to walk around the local area on her own. She'd taken the day off school and decided to walk down to the store to get a few things, mainly because she was craving them.

It was while she was on her way home that she was taken by surprise and knocked out from behind, waking up in a dull looking, abandoned apartment. She could feel her head pounding and figured she probably had a concussion.

"Where am I…" she mumbled aloud.

"An old abandoned apartment building." A familiar voice replied.

"I should have known it would be you, _Kei._" Sakura spat.

"You let your guard down, Sakura." He snickered.

"Why aren't you at school?" Sakura asked curiously.

"School's boring…at least your classes are a challenge." He laughed.

"You skipped school to come and find me." She deduced.

"So…got any new tattoos lately?" Kei asked rather curiously.

"No, and I prefer to keep it that way." Sakura muttered. Kei walked around so that he was standing behind her, undoing her navy blue button up top.

"Have you even _told_ him about them?" Kei whispered in her ear.

"What's it matter to you?" she hissed.

"I guess I'll just have to give you another one then, won't I?" he smirked, pulling out a needle.

"I'll just hide it like the others." She laughed.

"Sorry honey, but magic doesn't mix well with this type of ink." Kei sighed, bringing the needle down onto her skin just above her left breast. She screamed in agony as she felt a searing pain shoot through her. He laughed at her pain, enjoying her screams. He dragged out the torture for as long as possible, the end result being a butterfly wrapped in rose thorns-It was a tattoo that Rena had gotten years ago and was also Kei's signature, and she had concealed it from her own view and everyone else's view with her magic. But the ink Kei used on Sakura was different; it had its own magic that ensured that it couldn't be concealed from anyone's view at all.

"Syaoran will kill you for what you've done." Sakura hissed, gasping for air. She was beginning to feel dizzy, as if she was about to pass out from the pain.

"We'll see." He smirked and allowed her to pass out.

The next thing she knew, she had woken up in the hospital. She looked over to find Yuui and Sora sitting beside her bed looking at her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"That's what we were hoping you'd tell us." Yuui answered.

"Kei…" she muttered. "Is Syaoran and everyone alright?" Sakura asked quickly.

"They're fine; a little worried, but fine." Yuui once again answered.

"Good…" She sighed with relief.

"That tattoo-Kei did it, didn't he?" Sora said.

"Yeah…I can't conceal it with magic either, I already tried…" she whispered.

"That twat is just like his father was-I'll crush him like the little bug he is!" Sora growled.

"Good luck with that." Sakura and Yuui said flatly. A nurse came in with a couple of pieces of paper for Sakura to sign.

"Once you sign these you can go home." The nurse smiled.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled, taking the pen and paper so that she could read through them and sign where necessary.

"Um, could I ask a favour?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"Sure-what do you need hun?" the nurse asked. "Could I get this covered up?" She asked, pointing to the black ink on her chest.

"Ok, sure." The nurse replied, not asking any questions.

She had her last check up by the doctor and was told that she could go; she was taken home by Yuui and Sora, and as soon as she walked through the door instead of being bombarded by her sister like she was expecting, Syaoran was standing at the door looking rather pissed off.

"What happened?" He asked stiffly.

Sakura looked away. "I don't want to talk about it right now." She said walking past him and heading upstairs.

"Sakura…" He watched her walk past him, noticing the look of depression on her face and the tears that were about to fall.

"Can I speak to you?" Yuui asked Syaoran. He stepped to the side to let his sister and Yuui in, and walked through to the lounge room.

"It seems that Kei attacked her again-we don't know all the details because she wouldn't tell us, but just be careful with what you say to her." Yuui said.

"What did he do to her?" Syaoran asked.

"We'll let her tell you when she's comfortable…as I said, not even we know exactly what happened because she wouldn't tell us." Yuui replied.

"Well, we better get going now-I'm starving." Sora smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks for telling me." Syaoran said.

"Oh gosh, don't look so down!" Sora snapped as she stepped out the door.

"Bye." Syaoran smiled with a hint of sarcasm.

He headed upstairs to find Sakura looking at herself in the mirror, and noticed the padding on her chest. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. Sakura jumped.

"What-I'm fine." She replied, faking a smile.

"Don't fake it." Syaoran said, leaning his head on her shoulder. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, allowing her tears to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What for?" He asked.

"For dragging you into my mess." She replied. Syaoran sighed and turned her so that she was facing him and lifted her chin so that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"I was pulled into this as soon as my sister was kidnapped." He said.

"But…" she whispered.

"No-I promised I'd keep you safe, and I will." He said.

"Strong words coming from someone who's got pneumonia." She laughed. Her smile faded as she noticed his eyes fall on the bandage covering her marked skin. Once again he made eye contact with her and carefully removed the bandage even though he knew she didn't want him to. He was shocked when he saw the sore skin around the tattoo that had been forced onto her body, looking at her with guilt.

"It's not your fault." She said, already knowing what he was thinking.

"I can't keep you safe while I'm sick, though." He said.

"Please don't beat yourself up about this." She begged.

"What does this butterfly mean, then?" he asked.

"It's…Kei's signature." She replied quietly. He clenched his fists in anger, pissed off.

"He won't get away with this." He growled.

"Please-don't do anything that could result in you being in danger!" she cried.

"Sorry Sakura, but this has become personal for me." He said quietly.

"Please…don't…" she whispered, leaning her head on his chest.

"For now, I won't do anything." Syaoran muttered.

"I can't talk you out of this?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." He replied.

She sighed, "I'm going to have a nap-I'm tired…" she said, pretty much staggering over to the bed. "Careful!" He exclaimed as she tripped, luckily landing on the bed.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, I can't do anything…" she whispered, her eyes closing.

"You silly girl, always worrying about one thing or another." He shook his head, smiling as she slept peacefully with her head in his lap.


	18. What A Wonderful Surprise

Two weeks had passed and exams were only a few days away. Syaoran had recovered and was back at school, getting back on task quickly and back to his usual sarcastic self. The students were completing revision tasks for their upcoming exam, their English exam being three hours long. They needed to write three essays; two text analysis essays and one persuasive.

Sakura walked around the classroom, watching as the students worked and chatted as they usually did.

"Gee, sitting in a room for three hours is a bit of stretch, isn't it?" Satoshi complained.

"Yay for mid-year exams…" Chii muttered. Sakura stopped, intrigued by their conversation.

"I remember when I was completing year twelve-I always finished an hour and a half early." Sakura laughed.

"When did you show up?" Syaoran asked.

"I've been standing here for the past thirty seconds to be exact." Sakura replied.

"Ok…" he turned back to his work, scribbling something down on the page.

Watching him work, Sakura decided that she couldn't stress him out any more than he already was, so she would tell him and the rest of the class the news after exams were over. She wondered how he'd react to the news.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Hm? Nothing." She replied, walking off to see how the other students were doing.

He watched after her, curious as to what she was hiding from him. He knew she was hiding something; she'd been in and out doing various things, and she didn't want him to be with her while she visited her specialists unlike before. Something had changed, and he didn't like it.

It would have been late afternoon when Sakura was sitting on the couch lost in thought, tapping her fingers on the arm of the couch. She was craving Belgian chocolate, something she didn't tend to each much because it was so expensive, and a whole bunch of foods and cakes that involved Belgian chocolate as an ingredient were running through her head.

"What are you thinking about Sakura?" Sora asked.

"Belgian chocolate…" she murmured.

"Genius being all specific and shit." Sora muttered.

"Says the psychologist, who, I'm pretty sure, is a psycho." Syaoran said.

"I don't fit the criteria for that though." Sora blinked.

"I'll be back…" Sakura said, getting up and walking upstairs. Syaoran watched her, wondering what was really going on.

"What is she hiding from me?" he muttered irritably.

"If she wants to have an affair, that's none of your business…" Sora said as she read the newspaper.

"Technically that would be my business, but I know that's not the case." Syaoran said.

"Maybe she doesn't feel like telling you yet." Sora shrugged.

"But it's annoying me." He muttered.

"You'll live-you should be studying." Sora smiled scarily.

"What the fuck…?" he looked at his sister with a worried expression and slowly left the room.

He spent most of his night trying to figure out what was going on in Sakura's head, why she was acting weird and why she was craving something different every two days.

"I need to go down to the doctors, I'll be back soon." Sakura smiled.

"Who are you going with?" Syaoran asked.

"Rena, she wants to get something checked out." Sakura replied.

"Ok then." He sighed.

"What's that disappointed look for?" She asked.

"Are you actually going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to suffer?" He asked.

"I'll tell you after exams." Sakura said as she left the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Syaoran completely annoyed.

Exams passed quickly and Sakura was rather pleased with everyone's results. She handed the exams out for the students to look at, and as she waited for the chatter to die down she spoke. "I'm pleased with all of your results, and I have some news of my own." She smiled.

Syaoran stared at her for a moment with a look of expectance. "Spit it out then." He said.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled.

Syaoran went rigid. "WHAT?!" He slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up quickly, everyone in the classroom staring at him.

"Hmm you heard me." She said, still smiling. His brother burst into laughter and Chii stared at Sakura with utter shock.

"I'm out." He said, walking out of the classroom.

"Hm. Congratulations." Tomoyo smiled.

"But-but you're so young!" Chii exclaimed.

"I'm not too fazed with it." Sakura shrugged.

"Who's the father?" One of the other girls asked.

"That's my little secret." Sakura giggled.

"Now, shall we get on with class?" she smiled, writing up a large heading on the board.

"What about Syaoran?" a couple of the other girls asked. "He'll live." Sakura replied. She would allow him to skip this period.

Syaoran walked around the school with a million things running through his mind. It all made sense now-her strange behaviour, her weird and odd cravings, the fact that she was sick every morning-it all made sense.

"Why did she have to keep that from me?" He muttered to himself, irritated, shocked, confused and pissed off. Irritated and pissed off because he was annoyed that Sakura hadn't told him sooner, and shocked and confused because he didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing outside of class?" he looked up to find Yuui standing in front of him.

"I need air." Syaoran muttered.

"You just had recess." Yuui said.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"You should get back to class soon." The blonde said, walking around Syaoran and continuing on down the path.

During lunch Sakura sat alone as Fai and Yuui were busy sorting out a problem between a couple of year ten boys. She wasn't sure what to do about Syaoran because he never returned to class. She sat in her seat staring at her coffee, looking up when she felt someone tap her shoulder. It was Fai.

"I thought you were sorting out some dispute between a couple of boys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we need your help-Syaoran's involved." He sighed. She clenched her teeth, feeling like she might be the cause.

"Alright, let's go." Sakura said, standing up and picking up her cup of coffee and following Fai to Yuui's office.

Sure enough, Syaoran was sitting there with a group of other boys and he did not look happy. "Sakura, thank you for coming." Yuui smiled.

"Sure, what do you need?" Sakura asked.

"You're good with dealing with Syaoran; what do you suggest we do?" He asked. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked.

"Got in a fist fight with these boys." Fai replied.

"I'm not the one who started it." Syaoran said.

"You may not have started it, but you still punched one of them in the face." Yuui said.

"Don't suspend him; give him detentions for the next week-he hates being kept in at lunch." Sakura smiled. Syaoran glared at her for a moment-how did she know that?

"You two will be suspended for causing a ruckus and antagonizing a student, and Syaoran and the rest of you will receive lunch time detentions until further notice." Yuui sighed.

The younger boys groaned and Syaoran simply sat there and said nothing. Sakura watched him carefully, watched his facial expressions.

"You boys can leave now." The blonde said. Syaoran stood up and left the room immediately, ignoring Sakura. The other boys followed behind and went their separate ways.

"Why's Syaoran giving you the cold shoulder?" Fai asked. Sakura took in a deep breath-they didn't know yet either.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Oh." Yuui murmured.

"But you're so young…" Fai said.

"I know, and I'm not sure what to do…Syaoran just found out today." She replied.

"How long?" Yuui asked.

"A month and a bit." She replied.

"You should go find him." Fai said.

"Yeah, I think I will." She murmured, slowly walking out of the room as she pondered over what she'd have to say.

She chased after him calling out his name, trying to get his attention but nothing worked. "Syaoran, would you just look at me!?" She yelled. He stopped and turned around, looking rather unhappy with her.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't want to stress you out…" she said, her eyes tearing up. His anger faded as he saw her eyes tear up; he wasn't mad at her, but at the fact that he couldn't see it sooner himself. He should have known what was going on, but he couldn't see it, and he felt guilty.

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault. I admit I am freaking out though." He shrugged.

"I'm not surprised…I'm so sorry…I can-' she was about to say that she could abort the child, but Syaoran cut across her.

"No, don't. I don't want to put you through that." He said. Sakura smiled softly, "Thank you, Syaoran." She said.


	19. Camp

Camp had finally arrived. They were going to a beach resort with a surrounding forest, mostly just to kick back and relax since the stress was on. Sakura was one of the chosen teachers to go on the camp, and so an early morning awaited her and the others. They had to get up at five so that they could be there by six thirty and Sakura just did not want to get up. She was shocking with early mornings just like her sister, but Rena was harder to get out of bed. Rena had a habit of accidentally punching or kicking anyone who woke her before seven in the morning, occasionally knocking them out, unlike Sakura who was actually able to get out of bed.

Sakura came downstairs looking like a zombie.

"So, how long does it take to get there?" Syaoran asked irritably-he hated waking up early but unlike the girls, didn't need to be physically dragged out of bed.

"It's a five hour bus trip with a break for morning tea and a break for lunch…" Sakura replied sleepily.

"Coffee would be nice thanks…" Sakura mumbled with her head resting on the table.

"Yes madam." Syaoran replied, standing up and making Sakura a cup of hot coffee.

"So has everyone packed what they need…?" Sakura yawned.

"Yep." Everyone replied.

"Cool bananas." Sakura went to doze off, but was quickly woken by the clunk of the mug on the table.

"Thanks…" she mumbled as she took the warm mug into her hands.

"You really do have a hard time waking up, don't you?" He said.

"I hate mornings…" she muttered.

"Yep…you sure do…" he sighed.

The year twelves gathered outside the school, all excited about the camp. Sakura stood with Fai and Yuui in a rather feral mood as she hadn't had a very good night's sleep.

"You don't look too pleased." Fai commented.

"Nope. Early mornings can get screwed." Sakura muttered.

"Well at least you can sleep on the bus." Fai replied.

"Uhuh." Sakura said irritably.

"I'm going to do a head count." Yuui said.

"Have fun." Sakura replied sarcastically.

The students all had their names ticked off on a list before getting on the bus and naturally, Syaoran sat next to Sakura. Behind them were his brother and Rena and opposite these two were Satoshi and Watanuki.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?!" Sakura hissed.

"Uh, sitting next to my pregnant girlfriend obviously." He replied sarcastically.

"Fine, but don't do anything that will give us away." She muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed.

He was later amused at how she had fallen asleep on his shoulder despite the fact she said that they shouldn't do anything that might give them away. She was dreaming, dreaming about her horrible past. In her dream, she was chained in the same way her twin sister was. The site of her sister's dislocated shoulders made her angry, angry at Kei for his betrayal.

"The look of anger suits you." Kei chuckled.

"Piss off." Sakura spat.

"Say that again, and you'll have to watch dearest Rena suffer." He snarled, ripping one of his claws down the middle of her back. She screamed in agony.

"Don't hurt my sister-she has nothing to do with this!" Rena cried. Sakura watched as Kei turned to face her, walking over to her and feeling up her naked body.

"Don't touch her!" Sakura hissed.

Tears streamed down Rena's face as Kei felt her up, running his hand over her thighs and digging his claws into them, drawing blood. She screamed for a moment and he then continued, his nails returning to normal as he began to finger her.

"Stop…" She pleaded.

"Oh honey, I know you're enjoying this as much as I am." He chuckled.

"I said stop it!" Sakura yelled.

Kei stopped, but seemed rather irritated. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean which pissed off Sakura even more.

"Well, well darling, it seems your sister wishes to interrupt us. How about I teach her a lesson?" He smirked.

"Don't hurt her…" Rena whimpered. He laughed cruelly and walked back over to Sakura, picking up a lead pipe that lay beside him. He looked Sakura over, wondering what bones he should break.

"How about we stop you from being able to run?!" laughing, he slammed the weapon into her kneecap. She screamed in pain as he continued to smash it with the pipe, enjoying listening to her screams of agony. Rena was pleading for him to stop hurting her sister, but it was no use.

Sakura jolted awake and forced back her tears. She could feel pain in her damaged leg._ Psychosomatic pain…_she thought to herself.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked, squeezing her hand.

"Just a nightmare." She shrugged it off.

"You're about to cry." He pointed out.

"Oh…" she mumbled, trying not to let the tears overflow.

She was distracted by the volume of the kids on the bus, and she could hear Rena laughing her head off. Syaoran turned around to face his brother and Rena, curious of what she was laughing about.

"What are you laughing at?" Syaoran asked.

"I was telling her about that time Sora chased you and I around the house trying to attack us with lightning because we played a prank on her, and how I'm going to feel sorry for her child since they'll have to be raised by our crazy sister." His brother replied.

Yep. He remembered that incident pretty well.

"Oh yeah…She did the weirdest things…still does." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura looked down at her stomach; she still found it difficult to believe that she was actually going to have a child-Syaoran's child-but it was true.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Chii piped up from behind Rena.

"I don't know." Sakura shrugged.

"You could get married." Rena joked.

Syaoran looked at Sakura out the corner of his eyes-he was willing to, but he didn't know if she wanted to. He wasn't sure if she'd like that. Sakura smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, we could." She joked.

But she felt like she'd be holding him back from the things he could do with his life. He wasn't like her; she had a job and could go into any profession she wanted because of her gift, but he was reaching the end of high school and looking at his possible career paths. He noticed she was deep in thought and could have sworn that he saw a flash of guilt cross her face.

"What are _you_ feeling guilty about?" he asked, looking at her out the corner of one eye with the other closed.

"Nothing, what makes you think that?" she asked, smiling.

"The look of guilt on your face a few seconds ago-don't try to hide it from me sweet heart." He replied. Sakura stayed silent.

"How adorable." Rena giggled.

"Yeah I admit it was a bit of a shock and everything but I'm honestly ok with it. Don't feel guilty just because I'm in my last year of high school." He said.

It was a good thing the chatter on the bus made it so that none of the teachers or other students could hear their conversation.

"I should I have known you'd say that." She sighed, smiling.

"Sure I'll freak out from time to time, but oh well." He grinned.

"Yep…" Sakura rolled her eyes. Syaoron and Rena burst into laughter behind them as Chii muttered

"Smart ass is back."

One of the teachers that Sakura didn't get along with very well, Miss Maria, looked over at her. The knowledge of her pregnancy had become public among the staff, but none knew the father except for Yuko, Fai and Yuui.

"So Sakura, who _is_ the father?" she asked curiously.

No one really liked Miss Maria as she wasn't really very nice.

"He's a very kind person." Sakura replied cryptically, smiling.

"Oh? Are you engaged to him yet?" Miss Maria asked.

Syaoran was beginning to feel really ticked off.

"Do you always make it your goal to stick your nose into other people's lives, Miss Maria?" He asked. The surrounding students who heard snorted.

"Ha!" Syaoran's brother laughed.

"Excuse me, but I believe this is none of your business." She retorted.

"Hmm, you see, it sort of is." He replied.

"Syaoran." Sakura growled. Yuui and Fai looked over, wondering if they should intervene.

"How could her life _possibly _be any of your business?" Miss Maria asked.

The entire bus had fallen silent to listen to the argument. Syaoron, Rena, Chii, Tomoyo and the others were all trying hard not to laugh because they knew the truth. Sakura elbowed Syaoran hard in the ribs to try and get him to shut up.

"Because she's my sister's best friend." Flat out lie.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Do you have a problem?" He asked.

Miss Maria shut up and dropped the topic-she'd lost against an eighteen year old. Cheers rose from all of the students, but they were quickly silenced by Fai and Yuui.

"Ok guys, calm down." Fai said. The students returned to normal chatter while Syaoron, Rena, Chii and the others burst into laughter. Sakura shook her head, sighing.

"I'm going to fall back to sleep now…I don't feel so good…" Sakura mumbled.

"Sounds good." Syaoran smiled. Little did he know that the teacher he was just arguing with was watching him closely, suspecting him.


	20. Wounded

They arrived at the camp site early afternoon; they were split off into groups to go and set up their tents, and looking around the camp site, there was a barbeque and stove and other cooking utensils for campers to utilise. There were toilets a little ways from it, and nearby was a river and a path led to the beach. There was a small river that ran through the forest and the campsite that supplied fresh water for them.

Rena had requested to be with her sister, and since Sakura was eighteen they saw no harm in that. The two boys were together-obviously-and had no trouble at all putting up their tent. Sakura and Rena had no problems either, and so they went off to help other students so that they could get the job done quicker.

"So what's on for activities tonight?" Rena asked her sister.

"We're going on a hike and then coming back for dinner, and then we're having a trivia night and a game down at the beach." Sakura replied with a smile.

"You'd be able to ace the trivia." Rena laughed.

"I'm the one asking the questions." Sakura replied with a giggle.

"Are we even going to be able to answer them?" Rena asked, still laughing.

"I don't see why not." Sakura shrugged.

"I'm going to go help Chii and Tomoyo." Rena said, wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye from laughing so much.

"Ok, I'll go help the boys." Sakura smiled, splitting away from her sister.

"Ok!" Rena replied cheerfully, skipping over to the two girls.

With Sakura instructing and helping, most of the boys were done in no time at all. Syaoran walked over, worried about how she was holding up. She looked up at him and smiled, "Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." Sakura smiled.

"Don't do anything that could harm either of you…" he said softly.

"I won't." She promised. "By the way, nearly everyone here knows you lied on the bus." She said.

"I know." He grinned.

"So, what are you going to tell the rest of the teaching staff?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm, only a select few know of our relationship, so…probably nothing." She smiled.

"Really?" He asked, almost seeming disappointed.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Hmm, I trust you." He shrugged.

"Cryptic as always." She sighed.

"Yep." He smiled.

"Hey Sakura!" Fai called her over, so she left Syaoran who joined back up with his mates.

As the students were gathered together for the hike, Syaoran noticed that Kei was nowhere to be seen. He'd seen him this morning on the bus and putting up his tent, so he was definitely on camp.

He nudged his brother to get his attention, "What?" he asked.

"Kei isn't around." Syaoran muttered.

Syaoron looked around and realised that he was right; the enemy was nowhere to be seen.

"Should we slip away to look for him?" he asked.

"You read my mind." Syaoran laughed.

They slipped away from the group discretely, taking off by themselves to find their enemy and classmate while everyone else went on their afternoon hike.

A quarter of a way through the hike, Sakura noticed that Syaoran and Syaoron had disappeared.

"The two stooges have disappeared again." Chii muttered.

"Where have they gone to now?" Sakura asked irritably.

"Dunno, but it looks like Kei is missing too." Tomoyo pointed out.

Dread flooded Sakura almost immediately.

"I guess I better go find them." Sakura sighed.

"Take Fai with you." Yuui said.

"Alright." Sakura replied.

They split up in hopes it would be easier and quicker to find them; Sakura went one way while Fai headed in the other. She stood in the dark forest listening to the surrounding sounds of forest life, wondering what could have happened to the boys to make them choose to wonder off on their own.

_Where are you…?_ She wondered.

She span around as she heard the snapping of some twigs behind her. She found herself looking back at a pair of cruel icy blue eyes and immediately realised who it was…only, instead of a human stepping out, a wolf with silvery fur circled around her, growling. She looked around herself for a way to escape and could feel her leg throbbing, but she also knew that he was going to be much faster. She screamed as she felt a set of sharp teeth sink into her shoulder, blood dripping everywhere. Her vision blurred and bright spots appeared in her vision, and the next thing she knew she felt the same searing pain in her hip. She felt the teeth quickly removed from her flesh however, and warm thick blood ooze out of the wound, watching as a wolf with dark brown fur attack the silvery furred wolf, or Kei to be precise.

She watched as the dark brown furred wolf bit down hard on Kei's shoulder, only to receive a bite from him in two places-on the side and on the back. The dark furred wolf jumped him, injuring Kei and making him back off for a few seconds before attacking again. Kei tried to attack Sakura again, but the other wolf intervened again. Growling, Kei backed away and turned to leave, running away to tend to his injuries. The wolf that was still with Sakura slowly made its way to her side, nudging her injured shoulder and then nuzzling at her stomach. She smiled warmly and ran her fingers through his soft fur, trying to stabilise her breathing.

"Thank you…" she whispered softly. Again, the wolf nudged at her shoulder, whining at her. She noticed the wolf's amber eyes which for a moment shocked her; she recognised those eyes all too well.

"Those eyes…Syaoran…?" She whispered. The wolf backed away, turned, and ran.

"No-wait!" she cried. But it was no use. Holding her shoulder, she stood up slowly and made her way back towards the camp in hopes that maybe, just maybe, the boys had returned. She staggered a little as she walked, falling back to her knees. She looked behind her and realised she was leaving a minor trail of blood.

"Shit…" she muttered.

Using her magic, she was able to stop the bleeding in her shoulder and hip, but knew that she wouldn't be able to heal the wound completely until she was back at full strength. But using her magic had used up more of her strength than she had thought, and she felt herself losing consciousness. A pair of arms picked her up from the forest floor, and before she passed out she recognised the scent.

"You're safe…Syaoran…" She whispered just as she blacked out.

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger like that." He murmured, wiping the sweat from her forehead. He wasn't too bothered by his own injuries, the deep bite marks in his side and on his back. He would survive, and he was more worried about Sakura.

The two brothers sat on one of the large logs on the ground getting chewed out by Yuui and Fai while Sakura rested peacefully in her tent.

"What were you _thinking_ going off on your own!? The smarter thing to do would have been to tell one of us." Yuui chided.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked over to Sakura's tent was.

"He was up to something." He muttered.

"And that gave you the right to disappear and go after him?" Fai retorted.

"He's been tormenting Rena and Sakura for how long? How can we not go after him?" Syaoron growled.

"Sora would kill me if anything had happened to either of you! Kei is obviously a powerful opponent and you can't underestimate him!" Yuui yelled.

"Here we go again…" Syaoran sighed.

"You're both going to be under close supervision, just like Kei will be. We can't just have you randomly disappearing on camp just like you do back at home." Fai said.

"Fantastic-are we done yet?" Syaoran asked sarcastically.

"This is _not_ a game!" Fai chided.

"Sakura and Rena are in danger; the least we can do is keep them safe!" Syaoran shouted.

"You can keep them safe by sticking close to them." Yuui snapped.

The two boys stayed quiet. They knew that, but they also knew that they needed to take action to stop Kei from hurting them.

Sakura woke to the sound of arguing outside, and sitting up she remembered the wounds from her little adventure in the forest. Pain shot through her hip and shoulder, making her gasp. She waited for it to subside and continued to make her way out of the tent, looking over to see the two eighteen year old boys being scolded. She limped over only to receive a guilty look from Syaoran; she must've still been wearing her blood soaked clothes because Fai and Yuui basically did a double take.

"Don't worry, I can heal these wounds in a few days' time…" she smiled weakly.

"How can you walk?" Fai asked, looking shocked at her state.

"I've gotten used to pain, to be honest…" She replied.

Syaoran refused to look at her. He felt so guilty for her wounds. Sakura looked to Fai and Yuui who seemed to understand what she was silently asking for; privacy.

"Syaoron, could you come with us to help gather some firewood?" Fai said. The brunette stood and followed the two blonde teachers away from where Syaoran and Sakura were, and wondered what Rena was going to say to him when she got back-she'd probably be mad-_really_ mad.

"Syaoran." No answer.

"Syaoran, look at me." She said softly. Slowly, he stood up and looked at her with guilty eyes.

"Why do you look so guilty…?" She asked sadly, placing a hand against his cheek. He wrapped his fingers around hers and his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to examine the wound on her shoulder.

"Is the baby alright?" he asked quietly.

"They baby's fine." She smiled softly.

"What about you? Are you alright?" Syaoran asked, a tear escaping the corner of his eye.

She smiled and wiped the tear away, "I'll be fine; it's nothing I can't heal over time with magic." She replied softly.

"…I'm sorry…" He whispered, holding her tightly.

"What for?" She asked softly.

"For not being there…" he replied, leaning his head against hers.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, wiping another tear from his face.

"I promised I'd keep you safe!" he argued.

"And you did; I'm here, I'm safe, and so is our child." She smiled comfortingly.

"You knew it was me?" He asked curiously.

"Of course I did. Your eyes…and the familiar scent of you…" she smiled, running her hand down along his chest.

Her smile faded as she noticed the blood on his shirt.

"Syaoran, you're hurt…" she whispered.

"I'll be fine." He said softly.

"Kei did this to you…" Sakura said as she examined the wound in his side.

"Sakura, I said I'll be fine." Syaoran sighed.

"I still worry…" she murmured.

"Just as I worry about you." He said.

"I know…" she whispered.

"Why did you keep the fact that you were a werewolf from me?" she asked softly, changing back to the original topic.

"I dunno; I guess I was afraid of what you'd think." He said, not making eye contact with her.

"Because I'm a magician?"

"Not that…more because of your past with Kei…I guess I was just worried." He sighed.

"Oh how cute, but I'm starting to miss your smart ass remarks." Sakura laughed.

"Love you too honey." He muttered.


	21. Food Fight!

**Sorry for the somewhat late update. I've been busy with other stuff *haha* I'm in the middle of watching Hell Girl at the moment for the like, sixth time. I cry every time.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Sakura had taken Syaoran down to the lake to wash his wounds and dress them, and during this time Kei had joined back up with the group who had returned to camp. Since Sakura and Syaoran had finished up they also returned just in time to change. Sakura emerged from her tent wearing a different top and jumper that wasn't soaked in blood. Her hip was incredibly sore, but she'd taken some medicine for the pain-it was incredibly powerful in numbing the pain, but it was going to take a while to kick in. Another down side was that it could make her rather tired, but Sakura was used to that considering the pain killers she'd grown used to taking over her years of suffering migraines. She limped out, walking over to Syaoran who was standing alone.

Spotting her sister, Rena came running over and flung her arms around her, worried sick about her sister.

"Rena? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, completely and utterly surprised by her sister's sudden tight hug.

"I was so worried about you-something didn't feel right." Rena said as she pulled away. She looked her sister over, looking for any visible wounds or bruises, but couldn't spot any.

"I'm fine." Sakura smiled.

"Lies." Syaoran coughed.

Rena stared at her sister with an unimpressed look.

"Ok, so I got bitten by a wolf. But I'll be fine." Sakura insisted.

"It was Kei, wasn't it? He joined back up with the group and I noticed his shirt was bloody as if he'd been attacked." Rena said, her eyes flicking to Syaoran who began whistling as if he had nothing to do with it.

"Yes, it was." Sakura replied quietly.

A dark emotion crossed Rena's face, but disappeared quickly. She span around on her feet and scanned the area with her eyes.

"Alright, where is he!?" She asked.

"Who?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoron of course!" she snapped.

"He went to collect firewood with Yuui and Fai." Sakura replied.

"There he is…" Rena muttered, storming over to the brunette as he threw a bunch of collected branches and twigs down on the ground.

"Where the hell did you go!?" she growled.

"Uhh…" He didn't know what to say.

She was so angry it was frightening. "You scared the _crap_ out of me!" She yelled.

Everyone was staring at them.

"Calm down, you're drawing attention to yourself." He said.

She puffed out her cheeks in irritation, "aren't you going to tell me? Or do I have to force it out of you?" She growled.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you but not now-not while people are listening." He said. He didn't want to draw any attention to them for any longer-she had enough to deal with.

"Fine." She muttered, stomping on his foot and then stormed off.

Chii and Syaoran burst into laughter as he swore loudly, shooting them a dirty look and giving them the finger. "Fuck you guys." He muttered.

"You're welcome!" Syaoran replied.

Sakura whacked Syaoran on his injured shoulder, making him wince.

"Ow!" he muttered.

"Keep your foul mouth shut. You too Syaoron!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on." Syaoran smiled.

"Ahaha, no. I'm still a teacher." She smiled back.

Syaoran muttered something and walked away to find his friends, leaving Sakura alone. The young teacher looked up and noticed that Kei was looking over at her, grinning. She smirked back at him: It was going to take more than that to break her and her sister.

Night had fallen and all of the students sat in groups around individual camp fires as they ate dinner; Sakura, Rena, Syaoran and the rest of his gang sat in a group around a small fire, eating and chatting away. Rena was still severely pissed off with Syaoron for disappearing. She still sat next to him, but boy was she giving him the silent treatment. He leant over to Syaoran who had Sakura sitting next to him, and next to her were Chii and Tomoyo who she was happily chatting away with.

"Why is she so pissed? I told her what happened." He said.

Syaoran shrugged. "Gee, I dunno-maybe because both you and I ran off to fight a guy who happens to be her ex who brutally tortured her and her sister in the past, and her sister got hurt?" Syaoran replied sarcastically.

Syaoron sighed. "That might do it." He muttered.

Syaoran laughed, "Don't worry, let her calm down. If she doesn't, have a talk to her." He shrugged.

"I DECLARE WAR!" Rena suddenly shouted, throwing food at the two boys and grabbing everyone's attention.

"Noooo-don't waste the food!" Satoshi cried.

"Oh you are so on!" Syaoran growled.

"My. Hip. Hurts." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"I completely regret it…" He muttered to his brother, dodging flying bits of food.

"Regret what?" Fai asked; he was walking past just as he got hit in the face with a piece of meat that slid down his face.

"Alright-who threw that!" He shouted.

A familiar looking face popped up from behind a bush; it was Sora.

"ME." She said with her eyes wide-it was a rather creepy looking face considering it was dark and there was only a little bit of light given from the fire.

"What do you do-stalk my brother?" Fai asked.

"Actually I invited her." Yuui said.

"What-why?" Syaoran groaned.

"Because he loves me!" Sora said as she jumped out from behind the bush.

"She'd just follow me anyway." Yuui shrugged.

"Oh burn!" Syaoran laughed at the horrified look on his sister's face.

"Nah I'm kidding; she's here to look after Rena." The blonde verified.

Rena stood up and slammed her foot into the ground.

"But I don't need looking after! I'm eighteen!" She said irritably.

Sora smiled and shook her head. "Not what he meant; he meant psychologically honey." She laughed.

Chii and Satoshi stopped. "Wait, you mean you're a psychologist? HAHAHAHAHA-GIVE ME A BREAK!" Chii, Satoshi and the rest of Syaoran's friends burst into a fit of laughter.

"Actually I'm a psychiatrist." Sora corrected. That only made them laugh even harder.

Rena puffed out her cheeks. "I said I don't need looking after!" she shouted.

Sakura stood up. There was still food flying everywhere. Everyone was still laughing. Rena was complaining.

"_ENOUGH!"_ Sakura shouted.

Students from other areas and teachers looked over to see what was happening. Sakura turned to her sister and spoke quietly.

"Thank you; Rena, Sora's here to keep an eye on both of us, not just you. But because of what happened to us in the past-especially with you-she's going to be keeping a closer eye on you." She spoke quietly to her sister so that no one else could hear; after all, it was a private matter.

"Now, let's clean up this mess shall we?" Sakura smiled.

Yuui laughed, "Nicely handled." He said.

"Indeed, but I'm under the impression that there's another reason as to why you wanted Sora under your watch, isn't there?" Sakura murmured. Yuui's expression darkened.

"She's carrying a child and after knowing what she's been through, I don't want to run the risk of her being alone and being unable to have anyone to help her if she had to face a dangerous situation." He confessed.

"It's understandable. Syaoran feels guilty about what happened to me in the forest. He's scared of what Kei will do next-did you notice he won't leave my side at all?" Sakura half smiled.

"I did notice that actually-the teachers are beginning to suspect something. I told them you are definitely a trustworthy teacher." Yuui smirked.

"How ironic." Sakura laughed.

"You're eighteen; if you want to be with him, go for it." He shrugged.

"Thank you." She smiled gently.

"I just wasn't expecting you to be…pregnant." He muttered.

"Don't worry, neither was he." She beamed.

"He must have completely freaked out then." He laughed.

"He did." Sakura giggled. "I have to admit, I did a little as well." She murmured.

"You must have felt so confused as to what to do, what to say." Yuui said softly.

"For a genius, I sure as hell felt dumb." She laughed.

"Well, I suppose we better get the quiz cards." Sakura murmured, walking off to her tent.

"Ok then." Yuui said, only to be glomped by Sora.

"Yes?" He asked expectantly, awaiting her to explain herself.

"Hmm, has Sakura been acting strange lately?" Sora asked.

"You're the specialist-why are you asking me?" Yuui sighed.

"I might work at the school, but I only work there twice a week and that's with students. I don't work much with teachers and I don't prescribe medication to students either. To them, I'm a psychologist; in private work practice, I'm a psychiatrist. Therefore, I am asking you how Sakura is as I already know of Rena's wellbeing." Sora said; it was rare for her to be so serious.

_My god she really is pregnant. _He thought to himself.

"She's doing well considering the circumstances. Syaoran's been taking good care of her." Yuui replied.

"That typical younger brother of mine always has taken good care of the people he loves. Even if he is a massive smart ass and pain the arse sometimes-I kind of feel sorry for that poor, poor girl; oh the tragedy!" Sora over dramatized the whole situation.

"Of course you'd go from being completely serious back to being a complete spastic in half a minute." Yuui sighed.

"Hey-you're the one who married me! SUCK IT UP PRINCESS." She growled.

"I never said I regretted it honey." He said flatly.

"Hey look-Sakura's emerged! Let's go!" Sora ran over to join the rest of the group of year twelves and teachers, Yuui following after to join in with the quiz.

**Any questions or concerns? Or just drop by a general review! ;)**


	22. Wake Up Call

Teachers had to be up earlier than students, and Sakura was having an incredibly hard time waking up at six o'clock in the morning. When her alarm on her phone went off she immediately hit snooze and rolled over to close her eyes, not expecting to be disturbed. Unfortunately for her someone had climbed into her tent and began to poke her in the face.

"Stop it…" she mumbled. The poking continued. Sakura rolled over.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head! You're a teacher and now you must suffer its horrible life!" It was Sora.

Sakura opened her eyes and groaned. "You'll wake Rena." She muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you outside in five." Sora climbed out of the tent and Sakura listened as her footsteps faded.

"Fuck…" she groaned. Rena's head shot up from sleeping face first in her pillow.

"Wha? It's morning? Since when? What's the time?" She babbled.

"Go back to sleep Ren, I'll wake you up in half an hour." Sakura mumbled.

"Ok…" Rena yawned and fell back to sleep almost instantaneously.

Sakura sat up and yawned, reaching for her bag and pulling it over towards her. She pulled out a long sleeved floral dress and a pair of black tights on a whim and quickly pulled on a bra. She got changed quickly and pulled on her shoes, climbing out of her tent rather clumsily.

"Crap…" she muttered as she tripped over her feet.

"Morning to you too." Fai laughed.

"Sorry, I'm not used to waking up this early. It's not part of my sleeping pattern." Sakura admitted as she steadied herself.

"That's alright; I still can't figure out how Sora can have so much energy so early in the morning though…" the blonde half laughed to himself.

"No kidding. So, what do we need to do this morning before waking the teens up?" She asked, walking with Fai.

"Well, we have a staff meeting of which we go over the activities for the day and just the basic things. And then after that we wake them up basically. How are you finding the job?" He replied.

Sakura smiled, "I enjoy teaching, though I get some pretty funny looks when I go into depth about some of the topics…they might as well know it-it gets them extra marks at the end of the day." She answered.

"I've heard you can come out with some pretty crazy statistics and facts. How do you know all of these things?" Fai asked.

"To be honest I never had a lot of friends while I was in school-it was just me and Rena…until we were split because of my IQ. Well, she was always more outgoing than I was, so she made friends more easily, so I was quiet-kept to myself. I often studied or read a lot in my spare time, though I'm not sure why…" she trailed off, remembering her childhood.

"In depth studying at a young age would do it." Fai laughed.

"Hmm…I don't feel so great…I'll be back in a moment." Sakura said as she felt a wave of cramping and nausea hit her suddenly. "I'll tell them you'll be there shortly." He said.

"Thanks." Sakura waved as she wandered off over to the trees.

She met up with the other teachers within five minutes feeling not much better, receiving a worried look from Sora. She sat down in the only available spot which was beside the one teacher she had come to really dislike while working at the school; Miss Maria. She had noticed that Miss Maria had been keeping a close eye on Syaoran, possibly suspecting their relationship, and the attitude she got from the twenty four year old really ticked her off.

The older teacher looked over at her as she sat down; "You're rather late; did you oversleep?" Miss Maria asked in a rather rude manner.

Sakura made no eye contact.

"One should not make assumptions about another; it is not your business." She said softly. Miss Maria stayed quiet, taken aback by Sakura's harsh words.

The meeting began, and they went over the day's schedule. There was an ancient castle that ran day tours and then ghost tours at night, of which they would be attending both. After the day tour which they would be attending in the morning, they would let the kids walk around one of the local areas for lunch, giving them an hour to do what they wanted. In the area they would be in were a few shops that they could explore and a nice park to sit in. Horse riding was in order down at the local farm, and then they would head back to the castle restaurant and then complete the night tour.

"So, are we all clear?" Yuui asked.

The group of teachers nodded in agreement, all seeming to understand. Sakura looked at her watch, finding the time to be twenty-five past six already.

"Should we start waking the students up?" Sakura asked.

Yuui looked at the time.

"Nah, let them sleep for a little longer. I'll call you when it's time. In the meantime, you're all free to do as you wish." He answered.

Sora looked delighted. "Yes! I can finish my game!" She grinned.

Sakura smiled, "Maybe I'll go sit on the beach then-if that's not too far?" she asked.

"Go ahead-I'll send Fai or Sora to get you." Yuui smiled. He seemed to understand that she wanted a little bit of space.

She stood from her spot and headed towards the beach, walking away from the camp. The breeze was cool, but it didn't bother her. It felt nice against her warm skin, and all she wanted was to feel calm before the day started. She couldn't do that with a fever and the beginning of a migraine that she was going to have to deal with all day being worsened by stress.

She found a nice place on the sand in the shade to keep the sun out of her eyes and sat down; she looked out at the horizon, wondering what her life was going to be like. Her mind wandered back to when they were on the bus, and Chii had jokingly raised the question about getting married. She knew that look in Syaoran's eyes. He'd marry her in a heartbeat.

_But he's still got so many opportunities before him… This isn't fair._

She didn't know what to do. She was so distracted she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

"Hey."

She jumped and looked up to find Syaoran standing beside her. A tear slid down her cheek, and concern filled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Nothing…I'm just being stupid…" she wiped her eyes and looked away.

"Don't give me that crap. You're worried about something, aren't you?" His eyes pierced right into her soul; he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"You have so many opportunities before you…I shouldn't hold you back because of having a child…" she confided, bringing a hand to her stomach.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Please stop. What I choose to do with my career isn't your burden-it's mine." He muttered.

"Syaoran! I can't hold you back…it's not fair on you!" she said, frustrated.

Again, he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you see, I don't really follow any of that crap. The only thing I want is to be happy with you; the rest will come gradually." Syaoran sighed and looked at Sakura softly. She wept as she made eye contact with him.

"I've caused you nothing but trouble since the day I met you…" she whispered.

"Shut it. You are not to say anything else of the sort again-it's not healthy. I'm more than happy to get rid of that bastard." He said sternly.

Sakura leant her head forehead on his shoulder, "Syaoran…"

She was speechless. Why did he have to be so caring? Did he not have plans for his future?

"If you think I don't have plans for my future, you're wrong; I just prefer to play things out and see how they go. You already know I'm not like you." He said.

"You're right…But if I'm holding you back..." Sakura trailed off, looking away.

"Ha! You're a teacher. You'll be giving all students one hell of a time when it comes to exams, so I wouldn't be particularly worried about it sweet heart." He laughed. Sakura smiled and wiped her tears away.

"You're right, so you should have fun while you can on this camp…" She slipped and fell into his lap. She had passed out.

"Oh fuck-not again."


	23. Desire

**Urk, this chapter was difficult to write -_-;**

Syaoran carried Sakura back up to the campsite; few students were awake, and Rena was already up and walking about. She looked over and saw that her sister was unconscious.

"Sakura!" she cried out her sister's name and ran over. Fai and Yuui's attention was diverted over to the two students and the unconscious teacher, and they too rushed over.

"What happened?" Fai asked once he walked over.

"She passed out down at the beach." Syaoran replied.

"Alright; it might be best if she stays back at camp today. And Syaoran, I hope you haven't forgotten your punishment for disappearing yesterday." Yuui said.

"Don't worry, I haven't. So, when are my brother and Kei staying back?" Syaoran muttered.

"Different days so that none of you cause mischief." Yuui replied.

"Where do I take Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Take her to her tent-stay with her until she wakes up." Yuui said.

"Ok." He replied, walking away with the unconscious eighteen year old genius in his arms. Luckily, none of the other students were paying attention to even notice what was going on.

Rena went to follow but was stopped by Sora who hugged her from behind.

"Hello Rena dear." She said cheerfully.

"My sister-she's…" Rena tried to wriggle free, but it was to no avail.

"Sakura will be fine; she's just been a little over stressed lately. The best thing for you to do is allow her to rest quietly for the day." Sora said soothingly. The teen immediately calmed and Sora let her free.

"I'm sure my brother is running around here somewhere-where could he be…" Sora looked around, searching for her other brother.

"I'm behind you." He announced his presence and she turned around.

"Oh, so you are. Here, take Rena. Sakura passed out down at the beach and is staying back for the day. Do take care of her." Sora smiled and walked away without another word.

Rena sighed. "My sister always pushes herself too far." She groaned.

"You do as well sometimes." He pointed out.

"Oh shut up." She pouted.

"She'll be fine-don't stress." Syaoron said.

"I can't help it-she's my only sister…" Rena said softly.

She didn't know what she'd do if Sakura were to disappear from the world. He sighed.

"You really do worry too much." He said. She looked away unhappily.

"Come on-they're calling us over." He pulled her by the hand over to where the rest of the students were grouping together, and with that suspending the topic of conversation until a later point in the day.

Sakura lay in her tent, her head resting in Syaoran's lap. He gazed at her sleeping face, watching as she slept peacefully. Was she dreaming? He didn't know.

"Sakura…" he murmured her name quietly as he brushed some of her caramel hair out of her face.

He was worried about her, worried about her mental state. What had happened back on the bus? He wished he knew. The look on her face, the sad look in her eyes, it bothered him so much. And that teacher-he just wished she'd leave Sakura alone! He'd noticed the constant watch Sakura had been under by Miss Maria, and he didn't like it one bit. Sakura shifted in her sleep, and she whimpered in pain. He couldn't tell if it was because she was dreaming, or if she was in pain.

He looked at her wounds; the wound on her hip didn't look as bad as it did the day before, and he quickly figured out that she'd cast a slow healing spell on it so that she didn't lose too much of her strength. It was probably also part of the reason as to why she had passed out earlier in the morning.

"You silly girl; why didn't you ask Rena to cast the spell instead?" He muttered to himself as he examined the bite wound. He then moved on to checking her shoulder, finding only minor marks. He leant back and sighed, pulling a book out of her bag to read until she woke up.

Rena sat staring out the window of the bus, watching as trees and scenery whizzed past at a seemingly fast rate. She was bored and tired, and hadn't slept well due to nightmares of her past. She wished she had never met Kei.

Alice, one of the girls who had been part of Rena's original friendship group, called out to her for her attention.

"Rena! I have a message for you!" she called out. Rena turned around in her seat, spotting the raven haired girl a few seats from her.

"What is it?" she muttered unhappily.

Syaoron looked at her, concerned for her wellbeing. He turned to Alice and Alice held out a piece of paper. He took it from her, opening it up and reading what was on it. He shoved it in his pocket and turned to face Kei who was sitting at the back of the bus with a couple of other boys who seemed to have a reputation for trouble, and flipped him the finger. Rena looked at him with worry, not sure what had just happened-she wasn't really paying attention.

Syaoron turned back to Rena, noticing her look of confusion and worry.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Ok…" she mumbled. He thread his fingers through hers, looking at her eyes.

He noticed the dark rings under her eyes, and sighed.

"You couldn't sleep last night, could you?" He murmured.

She shook her head, "no, I couldn't." she said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer for a few moments.

"Nightmares…" she whispered. He squeezed her hand. "I wish this was all over…" she whispered.

"I know, and I'm sure that we'll figure something out. I think Sora knows more than she lets on…" he murmured.

The bus came to a stop and the female brunette stood up.

"Alright students! If you don't behave, I'll chase you around until I catch you and tickle you until you can't breathe any longer! GOT IT!?" She shouted.

"What the hell?" Syaoron said.

"SILENCE YOU, OR YOU'LL BE MY FIRST VICTIM." Sora shouted.

"And this is supposed to be an 'educational' camp. Here she is going on about you being her first victim. Good luck." Rena smiled sweetly, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure I'll get plenty out of it." He rolled his eyes.

Rena looked out the window; outside were some castle ruins and a large lake with a bridge made of bricks. A small office-like building, the reception building, stood on the side of the river closest to them. They'd arrived at the place where many victims of war had been held captive and tortured hundreds of years ago.

"I hate this place…!" Rena hissed under her breath.

But why?

Sakura woke late morning; the first thing she saw was the title of the book she had chucked in her bag on a whim. She was slightly confused as to why it was above her head, but then she realised Syaoran was reading it. She went to sit up, but found she couldn't because he was holding her shoulders down.

"Don't you dare go moving anywhere." He said, moving the book so his face was visible.

She sighed and continued to lie there, looking up at him.

"Why are you reading my book?" She asked.

"Because I was waiting for you to wake up." He replied.

"Figures." She muttered.

He placed the book down and found her hands, holding them softly.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Please, don't lie to me." He whispered.

Sakura stayed quiet. The truth was, she wasn't ok, not at all.

"Please, I want you to let me know when you're feeling sad. I want to know so I can help you." He said quietly.

Sakura felt tears creep out the corners of her eyes and down the side of her face.

"The truth is…I'm not ok…" she whispered, holding his hands tightly.

"I haven't had a decent night's sleep in weeks…I'm tired and run down…I'm scared for myself and for my sister, for you and your brother, for your sister and those close to me. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore…I'm sick of it…I just want to be free of this torment…" Sakura whispered as tears flowed down the side of her face.

_I just want to live my life any other normal teenager would…_

How he wished he could just take her pain away. The words from that day so many months ago suddenly made so much more sense to him. She'd been through so much suffering in her teenage life that she couldn't live a normal life, and that's all she wanted. It was very much the same for her dearest sister Rena, who was on so much more medication for her mood and an antipsychotic.

"Why do I feel so helpless, Syaoran?" she whispered.

"You are not alone, Sakura." Syaoran said softly, wiping her tears away.

"We'll figure something out, I promise-and then we'll all be free of this mess."

Sakura shifted to sit up, and this time he let her. She hugged him tightly, her head leaning on his shoulder. He held her as she continued to cry, letting out all of the feelings she'd been holding back for so long.

**Why does Rena hate a place she's never been to before? And what did that note say? –Sigh-  
Review?**


	24. A Cruel World

As the group walked through the tour site, Rena could feel the mocking stare of Kei behind her. She was glad that it was nearly over, and she could get away from the place as soon as utterly possible. She hated the place where she was, the place that brought back memories of her torment and torture.

The place almost seemed to be an exact replica of her horrifying place of being held captive all those years ago by some horrible coincidence.

She didn't listen to anything the tour guides said-she refused to.

All she wanted was to leave. Her body trembled with fear, and she knew she had to get out, but she couldn't. The teachers wouldn't understand if she told them. They'd most likely laugh. And she knew that that evening, she wouldn't be able to come back-she'd have to stay with her sister back at the camp-she didn't care what she did, but she definitely wasn't coming back.

The tour came to an end and she met back up with Chii and Tomoyo; they seemed to be in a rather cheerful mood, unlike Rena who was unhappy and irritated.

"Are you ok? You seem uneasy." Tomoyo said.

"No, not really." Rena muttered. She was picking at her finger nails again, and she could still feel Kei's stare. He was enjoying her unease. She clearly didn't want to talk about it, so they didn't question it further.

"Rena…do you have your period?" Chii asked awkwardly.

"Um, why?" She asked, snapping her head up.

Chii pointed down at her leg; a bit of blood had run down the inside of her leg, and she was wearing a skirt. She didn't have anything on her, either.

"Fuck." She muttered.

"I'll go tell one of the teachers you've gone to the toilet, I have some things with me-don't worry." Chii said.

"No-you go with her, I'll tell the teacher." Tomoyo said, taking off.

_But I wasn't due…_

Rena didn't get it. She wasn't due for another week at least. She was just thankful that Chii and Tomoyo had pointed it out, and it wasn't someone else.

"Thanks a bunch." Rena smiled at Chii as they left the toilets, meeting back up with the group.

"No problem. At least it's not on your skirt, right?" She smiled.

"Ugh, no kidding." Rena muttered.

Some of the girls looked over and raised their eyebrows at her, but she ignored them-she really couldn't be bothered dealing with their shit if they decided to cause any. If they did, she'd be more likely to probably throw them out a window or be unable to hold herself back from beating the crap out of them. She wasn't in a good mood-or a good state of mind.

They headed back up to the bus and then headed for one of the local areas for lunch. The kids wondered around, looking at some of the strange forms of art that were on display around the small local town as they looked for places to get lunch. Rena stuck with her boyfriend and Chii and Tomoyo, not straying too far from them. She didn't like walking around foreign places on her own, and she certainly didn't want to be stuck around Kei.

Sakura sat in the sun, reading her book while Syaoran was completely and utterly bored.

"I am so bored." He muttered.

"Good." Sakura said as she flicked over the page.

"Good? How is that good?" He complained.

"Serves you right for running off on the group. Hope you've learned your lesson." Sakura replied.

"Ugh." He rolled his eyes.

"If you're so bored, go sharpen the cooking knives for me." She said, looking at him out the corner of her eyes.

"I guess I can do that…" he sighed, and stood up to go and get the tools needed before coming back to sit back down beside Sakura. He looked at her and she continued to read her book, but he said it anyway.

"You know, if I hit you with this, you could sharpen your skills." He said. She shook her head.

"I'm disappointed." She said.

"I know." He smiled.

"So, am I to sit here and endure your puns and bad jokes all afternoon while you sharpen those knives?" She asked.

"That's the point." He smiled.

"I'll cut you." She muttered.

"Very funny. So how's Rena been?" Syaoran asked.

"She's not doing so good…she transferred into your class because she was having troubles with students in her old class; if she hadn't been taken out, she could have gotten violent. Unfortunately medication can only help lessen the symptoms, not make it disappear. Stressful situations worsen the symptoms, and she arks up in violent ways. But then Kei transferred into the school. She's doing her best to stay as calm as possible, but it would be darn near impossible without medication, therapy and support from those closest to her." Sakura said quietly.

"So, what else is she on apart from anti-psychotics?" He asked.

Sakura sighed. "A couple of anti-depressants…" she said.

"You?"

"I'm on some anti-depressants and a few things for my migraines." Sakura said.

"Painful." He muttered.

"You and your jokes…" she sighed.

At some point throughout their conversations, the two ended up having a pun war; although, being the genius she was and with quick thinking on her feet, Sakura won in the end.

As soon as Rena got back to the Camp site she headed straight for Sakura; she flung her arms around her sister, relieved that she was alright and relieved to be away from everything else.

"Rena? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, noticing her sister's torn nails.

"I don't want to go back." She said.

"Go back where?" Sakura asked.

"Go back to that horrible place we visited this morning." Rena replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's just like that place…it brings back horrible memories…I can't stand it…" Rena whispered.

Sakura hugged her sister tightly. She knew what Rena meant; the place that Rena had been tortured at must have looked the same as the place they'd visited. What cruelty.

"I see… I'll speak to someone about you staying back tonight instead; how's that sound?" Sakura asked.

"I'd prefer that." She said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment." Sakura stood and left her sister with Syaoran.

Syaoran turned and looked at Rena, "What happened this time?" he asked.

"Shit." She muttered.

"Joy. Here comes my brother." He said, looking up.

They both looked over as the brunette joined them, "What's going on?" he asked as he sat down.

"Not much." Rena sighed, leaning back on her hands.

"So what did you and Sakura do while you were stuck here being bored all day?" Syaoron asked his brother as he pulled out his phone.

"Hmm, well, while Sakura slept I read her book, and then after she woke up she sat out in the sun and read her book while I was bored shitless, and then somehow we ended up having a pun war for about two hours." He replied.

"Who won?" Rena asked with a slight grin.

"Sakura." He sighed.

"Naturally." She smiled.

"Sounds like you had fun." Syaoron said.

"Unfortunately." Sakura replied as she re-joined them.

"I spoke to Yuui; he said it's ok for you to stay back with me." Sakura smiled at her sister. Rena sighed with relief.

"Thank god." She murmured.

"What?" Syaoron said.

"I'm staying back tonight-there's no way in hell I'm going back to that place." Rena muttered.

"Ok." He shrugged it off and said nothing more.

The kids were once again rounded up to head back to the castle ruins for dinner and then their night tour, however Rena, Sakura and the two boys stayed put.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Sakura asked Syaoron, who was still sitting.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

_Now what mischief are this lot going to get up to now?_

She thought to herself as she sat there with the group-they were so unpredictable, and it could get quite messy.


	25. Fun and Games

It was half way through the week of camp, and as the day was rather hot they would be spending it down at the beach most of the day; it was also where they would be doing rock climbing. Sakura sat in the shade beneath a tree, watching the students as they messed around in the water and kicked balls in the sand.

"Hell yes!" Rena shouted.

Sakura looked over as her sister ran along the pier and jumped off the end, doing a perfect flip in the air and landing in the deep water. She was sure she could hear Syaoron groaning because his hand was covering his face. She smiled, amused as her sister resurfaced with a big grin on her face.

"Seriously? A front flip?" he said from the top of the pier down to where Rena was in the water.

"Yeah-that's the whole point of jumping off the pier; doing stupid shit…and trying not to kill yourself." Rena laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine; as long as you don't kill yourself." He said.

"Come join me." She said, throwing seaweed at him.

"Lovely." He muttered, and jumped in; he resurfaced and chucked seaweed at her face, taking her by complete surprise.

"Damn you…" she muttered.

Sakura couldn't help herself from laughing as she watched the two chuck seaweed at each other in the water; she was in hysterics.

"What's going on?" Fai asked as he walked over. Sakura pointed to the two who were still madly chucking seaweed at each other, not giving up until one of them decided to give up or someone intervened.

"Looks like they're making a sport out of it." He joked.

"Oh yeah-the sport of seaweed fighting." Sakura continued to laugh.

"Have you seen Chii?" He asked.

"Oh; she's just over there with Tomoyo. Why?" Sakura said, pointing towards the two girls who were sitting underneath a large beach umbrella.

"I found one of her bracelets in the sand; figured I should give it back to her." He said.

Sakura looked at him out the corner of her eye. She wondered how he knew it was hers. "How do you know it's hers? Wouldn't you need to ask the students who it belongs to?" Sakura asked curiously.

He laughed. "It's got her name on it, see?" He said, showing Sakura the sterling silver bracelet with the heart charm that had her name engraved on it in fancy lettering with a rose underneath it.

"So it does too." Sakura laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go give this back to her then; see you later." He said, and left her to chill in the sun.

_As if he just found that lying in the sand…_ She thought to herself, _But then, I could be wrong…_ she wondered what was going on between those two.

Not that she could talk. Now that she thought about it, he did accept the fact that she was dating one of her students awfully fast.

She let out a shriek as she felt the icy cold yet slimy feeling of ice slide down her back, receiving a few looks from students and teachers. Even Rena and Syaoron stopped throwing seaweed at each other to look. Sakura whipped her head around furiously to find Syaoran laughing his head off and his hand full of ice.

"You…!" She hissed.

"That was priceless!" he laughed.

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm a teacher." She smiled menacingly.

"Oh, you just got yourself into shit now!" Chii shouted out at him.

He immediately stopped laughing. "What?"

"You just scored yourself a little detention with me this afternoon at the campsite-no activities; instead, you'll be doing all the chores that need doing. Do enjoy yourself while you still can-I'll be waiting for you in half an hour." She smiled.

Rena and Chii were laughing hysterically. "You got told!" Chii laughed.

"Karma, bitch!" Rena snorted.

Syaoran didn't look too pleased. "Ah, the benefits of having a teacher as your girlfriend." Sora said as she popped up beside him.

"Where did you come from?" He muttered.

"Mars. Don't give _me_ attitude; you brought it on yourself." She snorted.

"Oh shut it." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Don't scare the shit out of her." Sora said. He groaned.

Sakura stood unhappily in the sun with Yuui and Sora, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asked.

"He can suffer." Sakura muttered.

"But he really wanted to do this afternoons activity." Sora said.

"Well isn't that a darn shame." Sakura growled. She was clearly angry, and wasn't giving up on her little punishment.

"He stayed back all of Monday though." Sora pointed out.

"That was for something a little different." Sakura muttered. Sora looked at Yuui and shrugged.

"Ok. See you later." They said, and she left, dragging the teen behind her.

Indeed she did make him do all of the chores that needed doing around the campsite such as collecting more firewood and cleaning the left over dishes and putting them away. After doing these things she was satisfied.

"You can go back down to the beach now." She said.

"What?" He seemed surprised by her sudden change in attitude.

"You wanted to do this afternoons activity right? You can go." She said.

"Oh, thank you." He said. He was about to turn around and walk back down to the beach, but he wanted to know if she was coming too.

"Are you coming too?"

"No, I have a few things I need to do here." She said. He seemed disappointed.

"Ok." He said, and left her alone.

As he made his way back down to the beach, he thought he could smell the faint smell of blood, but brushed it off as perhaps someone maybe injuring themselves down at the beach on a rock or something. He continued down the path and over to the group who were lining up for the rock climbing. Chii looked over, surprised.

"You mean she actually let you go?" She asked.

"Yes, yes she did. Way to state the obvious." He replied, rolling his eyes.

He was distracted by his brother grabbing his shoulder, "Have you seen Rena?" He asked, his eyes showing signs of extreme worry.

"No, I haven't-why?" He asked.

"She left shortly after you and Sakura did-she needed to ask Sakura for something. It's been over an hour-she should have been back ages ago!" he said.

Dread suddenly settled into the pit of Syaoran's stomach.

"What?" Syaoron asked.

"I could smell blood earlier…" he replied. Shock hit his brother, and then panic.

"What and you didn't think to go and-!"

"Calm the fuck down! It wasn't strong from where I was, so I didn't think much of it."

"How am I supposed to be calm?!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Sora demanded.

"Go on, tell her." Syaoran said.

"Rena's missing."

"You mean she didn't meet with Sakura?" Sora asked.

"We never saw her." Syaoran answered.

"That's not good." Sora murmured.

"Both of you stay put; I'm going to go speak with the teachers-this is a serious matter. Kei isn't here either." Sora said with a warning in her voice. She didn't want either of them running off and doing something stupid like they had on Sunday afternoon.

Syaoron looked at his brother with alarm. Syaoran didn't look too pleased either-Sakura was alone at the camp; what if she was attacked?

They waited for the teachers to finish discussing the situation at hand, and Sora returned with Fai and Yuui.

"Come on you two, we better get moving. The other students don't know what's going on for now, and its best that they don't." Yuui said.

"What about Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "You can go back to her; we'll look for Rena." Sora answered.

"Wait; I should let you know where I could smell the blood from." Syaoran said.

"Alright."

He led them to the point of the path where he could smell the blood from, and sure enough it was still there.

"Thanks." Sora said, dismissing him.

"Good luck." He told his brother, and god he hoped they found her in an alright condition for both Sakura's sake and his brother's sake.

Sakura looked up as Syaoran came running over, a look of relief flooding his features.

"Syaoran? Why are you here?" she asked, closing her book and standing up.

He knew he had to explain to her, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to see the look of fear she wore, but he knew that she needed to know. "What's wrong?" She asked, sensing that something was terribly wrong.

He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands, leaning in against her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly, "but Rena's gone missing."

She shook her head. "No…" she said. "It's not true."

"Sakura, look at me." He said.

She did. She was so utterly shocked that she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

"My brother, Sora, Fai and Yuui are all looking for her. It's going to be fine." He said-at least he hoped. Who knew what her condition was like.

"What about Kei-where's he?" She asked.

He shook his head. She fell to the ground.

**What's happened to Rena?**

**Review?**


	26. Tears of A Breaking Heart

When they found Rena, she was a complete and utter mess. Originally she'd been wearing a skirt and button-up shirt over her bikini, but her shirt had been torn to shreds and her skirt ripped in pieces. Her hair was sprawled out over her face, and bite wounds covered her shoulders. Claw marks marked her chest as well as deep purple bruises. She looked like a broken doll.

Syaoron rushed over to her side; he noticed the marks on her neck, "Oh my god…" he whispered, placing his hand against her cheek. She was like ice.

"What the hell happened to her?" Sora shrieked.

"She's like ice." He said quietly.

"That's not good-She'll need a hospital." Fai said.

"We can't move her from here; we'll have to call the paramedics to the camp and then lead them here." Sora said.

"Well until then, a few of us should stay with her and some should wait back at the camp and call for the paramedics." Yuui said.

"I agree; I'll stay with my brother and Rena." Sora replied.

"I'll go back to the camp and get a blanket for her, and then come back." Fai said.

"I should explain to Sakura what's happened to Rena; she won't take it too well. Kei isn't around either; he might be back down at the rock climbing though, so after I've called an ambulance I'll call one of the other teachers to see if he's down there." Yuui told them.

"Alright; let's go. Stay safe you two." Fai spoke, leaving with Yuui to head back to the campsite.

"You too," Sora replied seriously, and then turned her attention back to her brother.

He hated to see Rena in such a horrifying state, so much that it was heartbreaking. He couldn't believe anyone could do something so disgusting, so terrifying to anyone. But anything was possible in this cruel and ugly world.

"It will be ok." She murmured soothingly to her younger brother.

"Look at her-she's covered in blood and she feels like ice!" he snapped. He didn't understand how anyone could say that she would be alright.

"Stop it! She _will_ be ok. You have to believe that." Sora snapped back. He didn't say anything-couldn't say anything. He was too worried about the unconscious girl lying on the floor beside him.

Sakura looked up as the two blonde teachers entered the campsite, looking extremely worried. She stood as they walked over, "Did you find Rena?" she asked.

"We did; Sora and Syaoron are with her now. I've come to get a blanket for her… She needs an ambulance." Fai explained calmly. Sakura felt shock take over her body.

"It's…it's that bad…?" she whispered.

"We don't know exactly what happened to her, but…" Yuui trailed off.

Sakura turned to Syaoran and broke down in tears. He had hoped that Rena was ok, but apparently not.

"Where's Kei?" Syaoran asked.

"We still don't know. He wasn't with Rena, so I'll call the teachers down at the beach and see if he's back down there." Yuui said.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Sakura, could I ask you to get one of Rena's blankets please?" Fai asked softly.

She nodded and Syaoran let her go so she could walk over to her tent, pulling Rena's favourite fluffy purple blanket out.

"Here; it's hers…" she said, handing over the blanket.

"It might be best if you stay back here for now; wait until everything has been sorted out." Fai advised.

"I know…but it's so hard…" she whispered.

"You should go back over to Syaoran." The blonde told her.

She nodded and walked back over to the brunette who was speaking with Yuui.

While Fai headed back to where Rena was lying unconscious in the forest, Sakura waited while Yuui called an ambulance, explaining the situation at hand. He was asked to stay on the line, and so he asked Sakura to call one of the teachers down at the rock climbing activities to check to see if Kei was there. She did so, and was relieved to find that he was present down with the other students. She desperately wanted to go to her sister's side, but she knew she couldn't.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive, and they were carrying a stretcher out with them. Yuui led them into the forest where Rena was lying on the floor. Her purple blanket was covering her, and Syaoron was still sitting beside her, refusing to move.

"Alright, are we able to have a look at her wounds?" the female paramedic asked.

Syaoron pulled the blanket back, revealing the wounds and the amount of blood that covered her body. They settled the stretcher down beside the young girls' body, and took a quick glance at her wounds.

"Can you help move her onto the stretcher please?" the woman asked him, and he obliged her request by shifting Rena gently onto the white surface, and pulled her blanket up over her. She whimpered a little, but didn't wake.

Syaoran held Sakura tightly as she cried silently, scared for her sister. Voices distracted her and she looked up; the paramedics walked up the path, her sister on the stretcher they were carrying underneath the purple blanket which she so adored.

"Rena!" she cried out her sister's name, and realised she was unconscious.

"What…what happened to her…?" Sakura whispered, standing up and running over before Syaoran could stop her. He immediately ran after her, trying to get her to stop but there was no point in trying.

"Show me my sister's wounds." Sakura said.

The paramedics looked at the teachers, "She's family." Yuui said.

"They aren't pretty; I'd advise against it." One of the paramedics said, trying to change Sakura's mind.

"I need to see her wounds." She spoke again.

Knowing that they weren't going to be able to change her mind, Sora pulled back the blanket. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and she immediately knew who the culprit was. It was so goddamn obvious with that signature of his-the claw marks in her chest. She stepped back and they continued to the ambulance.

She turned to Syaoran and cried; her worst fear had occurred, and she had no idea how her sister would be when she woke.

"He attacked her Syaoran," she sobbed, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sorry…but I don't know either." He said sadly.

Fai walked over to Sakura to let her know who was going with Rena in the ambulance, "Sora and Syaoron are going with Rena to the hospital; they'll call once they're there." He said.

She nodded weakly, not looking up as tears continued to run down her face.

"How's my brother?" Syaoran asked.

"Upset." The blonde replied.

Syaoran didn't ask anything else; he didn't need to. He knew how upset his brother was. He knew that all he could do for now was comfort Sakura.

The two of them sat beneath the trees in the shade, waiting patiently. It was late afternoon when the phone call finally came through; the students were still down at the beach, messing around and having fun. That was what the other teachers had been told to do-to keep them occupied down at the beach until further notice. Sakura refused to leave Syaoran's side; she didn't think she'd be able to.

Yuui walked over and sat down with them.

"Sora just called." He said. Sakura looked up from having her face buried in Syaoran's chest; her eyes were red from crying.

"What did they say…?" She asked quietly.

"There were signs of rape…and her wounds are pretty severe… They want to send her to the hospital back home; we think it would be best if you and Syaoran went home as well. Sora will be going with you." Yuui answered.

"Ok…" she whispered, her voice trembling.

"How will _he_ be dealt with?" Syaoran asked bitterly.

"It's a very delicate situation…Unless Rena presses charges against him, we can't really do much." He replied.

"So he's just going to get away with it?" Syaoran spat.

"We can remove him from the class, separating him from Rena at school, but that won't do much. He can still find ways to get to her." Yuui said-it was a sad suggestion, but that was really all they could do as the school.

"Just do that for now," Sakura said. "It's true; there isn't much the authorities can do. He's not a being that can be contained by prison alone, remember?" she whispered.

The blonde sighed, "Go pack your things; a taxi is on its way to pick you up. The school will pay for your fare."

Sakura forced herself to move over to her tent, manipulating her magic so that her clothes folded themselves neatly into her bag along with her other belongings as she just couldn't find the energy. Her sister's belongings did the same thing, finding their own way into their owner's bag in a neat and tidy fashion. She watched dully as her things packed themselves away, and then moved the bags out of the tent so she could take it down, only to find Chii and Tomoyo standing there looking very concerned.

"Hey…" she mumbled.

"We'll take care of the tent; just rest." Tomoyo said with a kind smile.

"Thank you…" Sakura whispered, taking them up on their offer and sitting on the grass beside her bags. She noticed that a couple of Syaoran's friends were helping him with his things too, but none of the other students were around. Few had been informed of what had happened, it seemed.


	27. Coma

They arrived home around midnight; Sakura was exhausted and had no energy, needing to be carried to the bedroom where she could rest. She immediately fell asleep, but her sleep wasn't easy. Instead it was plagued by her usual nightmares that came with her stress, and she couldn't wake from these horrible dreams. Instead when she woke, she would be tired and feel like crap from having a crappy night's sleep.

Sora stayed at the hospital with her brother, far from her usual entertaining self. She was worried and pissed off; she had no idea what Rena's psychological state would be like when she woke up, and knowing what Kei had done to her she knew it was a very likely possibility that she would be in a very broken state. She liked the bouncy Rena that she knew so well, and just thinking about the possibility hurt.

But she was also very worried about her two brothers. She worried about what they would do. She was also worried about Sakura and what decisions she might make, whether they would be too risky for her.

_But they're her decisions, not mine._ She told herself over and over again, but that didn't stop her from worrying. She couldn't help it.

Morning came and Rena still hadn't woken. While she had lost a fair amount of blood, she was in no danger of dying. But whether or not she wanted to wake up was up to her, or so the doctors had said. They would never know the full extent of what had happened until she woke-if she woke.

Sakura sat beside her sister's side, knowing that nothing could help her. Sora hated the thought of the young girl not waking up, but she had hope.

"She'll wake up, trust me." She smiled. She believed in Rena-she believed that Rena was a strong young woman.

Sakura looked at Sora with confusion, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I believe in her; she'll wake up." Sora replied with a bright smile.

"You're right…" Sakura whispered.

Three days passed, and Rena still had not woken. The students had arrived home from camp the day before, and Sakura wasn't coping well with her migraines. The heat wasn't helping either, and she certainly couldn't function with the stress of her situation. She found herself back at the doctors and on a medication that quickly knocked the pain on the head, with the side effects of nausea and sleeping most of the day. It was for desperate measures and not to be taken lightly.

Chii and Tomoyo visited Rena at the hospital, although she was still asleep. To them she was still a very dear friend, and they wanted to be there for her and the boys. They didn't know all the details, and they didn't need to; what they did know was that Rena was in trouble, and so was Sakura.

"Hey," Chii greeted the group as she and Tomoyo entered the private room.

"Hey Chii, Tomoyo." Sakura replied with a weak smile. She looked tired and run down from stress and pain.

"How are you today?" Tomoyo asked.

"I've had better days." She replied.

"Is there anything we can do?" Chii asked.

"Not really." She answered. Her gaze shifted back to her sister's sleeping face, and she sighed.

"I have to go home…I need to plan for this week's classes." Sakura said, standing up.

"Don't overdo it, alright?" Chii said as Sakura walked past.

"I won't…" she replied dully, and left with Sora to take her home.

Another three days passed, and school was difficult. Sakura couldn't focus on teaching and Rena still hadn't woken up. Many of the teachers could easily tell that there was something wrong with Sakura as she sat in the staffroom; one of them had even approached her to speak with her as Rena was a student they taught.

"Sakura? How are you today?" the older female teacher asked.

She was a nice person; Sakura had spoken to her a few times during the year on advice on what she could do for lesson plans.

"Hi Anna…I'm sorry, I'm not doing so well today…" Sakura replied.

The other teacher, Anna, smiled understandingly.

"I heard that your sister is in hospital…how is she?" she asked softly.

"She hasn't woken." Sakura replied quietly.

"If you need anything, the staff are here to support you." She smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura murmured quietly.

Sakura said nothing more and returned to her office, searching for something to do. Sora came bouncing in wearing the strangest attire for the day; a pink and purple unicorn onesie.

"How can you be wearing such a thing in spring?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm amazing-duh." Sora replied with a flick of the wrist.

"I'm surprised your husband let you come to school dressed like that." Sakura muttered.

"The kids love it!" She protested.

"I'm sure they do." Sakura rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You have a doctor's appointment this afternoon." Sora said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah…" Sakura murmured.

"Make sure you go!" She said cheerfully.

"I will, don't worry." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran walked into the office to find his sister wearing the unicorn onesie.

"You're wearing that thing _again_?" He asked.

"Of course!" Sora replied.

"Oh my god…" he groaned.

"By the way, Sakura has an appointment this afternoon-take her for me, I can't go with her." Sora said.

"I would have gone anyway." He retorted.

"Yes, yes, you can keep her company while I keep your brother company. He hasn't been coming to school and I need to give him his work-why do I have to do it?" She muttered.

"Because you're Sora, and apparently you're just so fabulous you have to do it." Sakura shrugged.

"Oh, I am aren't I?" Sora smiled. "Well, I gotta run-buh bye!" she cheerfully skipped out of the office, receiving hello's and such from other students as they passed by her.

"Help, there's a pregnant unicorn prancing around the school." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"You'll survive." Sakura smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, changing topic.

He was worried about her.

Her smile became weak, "I'll be ok." She said.

He knew she wasn't, but he also knew that she'd come to him if she needed anything.

"I'll come find you after school to walk you to the doctors." He said.

"Won't that seem a little suspicious?" Sakura asked.

"Not if Chii and Tomoyo are with me at the time." He shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged.

English was boring without the two missing people there; it just wasn't the same. Rena wasn't there to make her usual spontaneous jokes, and Syaoran didn't have his brother to joke around with. Without them it was incomplete. The class did, however, seem more settled with Kei being moved into another class. He had reacted in no way, and certainly didn't seem bothered by it. If anything, he was amused.

Sakura moved around the class, observing the students as they worked. It was peaceful-almost too peaceful.

And then Sora came bouncing through the door.

"Alright-I need two students to help me if I may steal a couple!" She announced.

"My god, it's the thing." Syaoran let slip.

"You can take him if you want?" Sakura replied.

"Great! And one other-how about you down the back?" Sora pointed to a blonde girl, who stood quietly and left the classroom.

"Great." Syaoran groaned.

"Have fun." Sakura smiled.

Sora had them carry in a few bags from her car for her and then sent them back to class; Syaoran knew she was really only checking up on Sakura while being lazy in getting students to do her lifting.

"Thank you for your help!" Sora smiled as they walked away.

"Pfft, in your dreams." Syaoran replied.

The end of the day came, and Sakura was carrying her bag out of the school grounds when Syaoran spotted her. "I thought I told you to wait?" He said, walking up behind her.

"Oh; sorry." She mumbled. He took her bag from her, finding it to be heavier than expected.

"What's in this?" He asked.

"Stuff." She replied dully.

"I'm serious; what's in it?" He asked again.

"Four classes of English work to be corrected, two classes of something else, a laptop, and probably a few books." She replied.

"Fuck." He muttered.

They walked to the doctors where Sakura attended her monthly appointment, having a blood test and a regular check-up to make sure everything was fine. She did, however, need an ultrasound.

After her appointment, they returned home so that Sakura could start correcting school work. She was tired, so she went to bed early that night in hopes of easy rest, but her sleep was still plagued by those nightmares.

It was getting late, around midnight. Sora was still keeping her younger brother company who had fallen asleep at Rena's side; he only ever left for a change of clothes and to shower. She stood to leave, wishing to speak with the doctors and thinking that they would be alright without her for a few minutes.

But just as Sora shut the door, Rena woke up.


	28. Awakening

**Ok, ok, so I'm deciding to update. Hmph. **

Rena woke to a foreign room of white, unable to make sense of what happened. She felt warmth beside her, and looked over to find the familiar face of Syaoron sleeping with his head on the edge of her bed. The memory of that day came rushing back and shock took her, and then fear. She burst into tears and screamed, waking the boy beside her. Without him realising it she'd smashed a vase to the ground and had already brought a very sharp shard across the veins in her wrists before bringing it to her throat.

He quickly slapped it out of her hand, the bloodied shard falling to the floor, and held her wrists tightly where blood was gushing out. She was kicking and screaming, struggling against him.

"Just let me die!" she screamed over and over.

Doctors and nurses came running in along with Sora, who was horrified by the site she was seeing. Syaoron had fallen in tears, watching as Rena was quickly sedated. He took his hands away from the girl's wrists, allowing the doctors and nurses to take over, and stared at the blood on his hands. He was completely shocked by what had happened; he had never thought that Rena would do such a thing.

Sora rushed to his side, tears streaming down her face. She brought him into her arms, cradling him as he cried.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

It was three o'clock in the morning when Syaoran woke to the phone ringing. He looked at the number and noticed it was his sister calling, "Why the hell is Sora calling at three in the morning?" he muttered irritably as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Sorry to call you at such an ungodly hour in the morning, but I thought that I should call as soon as possible…" _Sora answered. She almost sounded as if she'd been crying.

"Hold on, what's going on? Are you crying?" He asked. He knew Sakura was listening beside him, and confusion had entered her tired eyes.

"_It's Rena…she's woken up…"_ Sora's voice grew tight.

Syaoran didn't understand why his sister was so upset; Rena waking up was good, right?

"Well that's good, right?" He replied.

"_She…when she woke up, she…" _Sora couldn't finish her sentence.

Syaoran knew that something had happened at the hospital.

"What? What is it?" He asked quickly.

"_Sakura can't know. Rena tried to commit suicide."_

Syaoran could hear his sister crying on the other end of the line.

"Well? How is she now?" He demanded. If Sakura knew of what her sister had attempted, she'd be devastated.

"_She's asleep for now, but I can't say the same for your brother. He's devastated..."_ Sora answered.

"I'm not surprised…" he murmured. He wondered exactly what had happened earlier that morning.

"_Don't bring Sakura here yet; at least not till tomorrow…" _Sora pleaded.

"Alright, take care of him ok?"

"_I will; I've got to go, the doctors want to speak with me." _Sora hastily hung up, and Syaoran set his phone down on the draws beside his head.

He didn't know what he should tell Sakura who was lying patiently beside him.

"That was Sora, right?" Sakura asked as he rolled over to face her.

"Yes." He answered, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

"I'm not going to keep it from you; Rena woke up." He said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"When?" She asked.

"Sora didn't say, but I'm guessing from the phone call it wasn't all that long ago," he lied, "she's sleeping now, so perhaps we should go see her tomorrow."

Sakura smiled. She was glad that her sister had finally woken up, "I'd like that." She said.

"Sakura…" he said, wanting to tell her more, but at the same time he didn't want to. She'd find out tomorrow anyway, so perhaps she didn't need to be graced with the information so soon.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Please…be prepared for what you might see…" he answered quietly, pulling her close.

Sudden shock entered her eyes, and she knew that he knew something else. Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she seemed to understand straight away.

"I understand. I'm just glad that she's awake now." Sakura whispered.

"Get some sleep." He said softly, and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms, not fully aware of what her sister had attempted earlier that morning.

When Sakura woke, she called in to tell the school that she wouldn't be coming in due to family business. She desperately wanted to see her sister, but was scared of what her condition would be like. She didn't eat much for breakfast, just a piece of toast.

"You need to eat more." Syaoran urged.

"I'm not really hungry…" she mumbled.

"Please, I don't want you feeling ill later." He pleaded.

Not wishing to upset him, she at a piece of fruit as well. He was satisfied with that, and he would make sure that she'd eat something later as well. They were picked up by Yuui to be taken to the hospital; he'd been asked by Sora to pick them up as she was too tired to drive.

Once they got to the hospital, Sakura felt herself become nervous. Syaoran slipped his hand into hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. They entered Rena's room, and she felt tears run down her face upon looking at her sister; her wrists were bandaged tightly, and there was a pad of gauze on her neck. Her eyes were blank, staring at the wall in front of her. Syaoron sat with his face buried in his hands which were now clean of her blood. Sora was standing beside him, her expression sad. Yuui walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug, but it did little to quell her worry.

Sakura walked over to her sister's side and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand into her own.

"Rena…?" she spoke quietly, but received no response.

She just continued staring at the wall in front of her.

"Oh god… What did he do to you?" Sakura whispered, unable to control the tears that fell down her face.

She finally understood what had happened earlier that morning, and the true meaning behind the warning Syaoran had given her. She turned to him and cried while he held her.

Sora, Yuui, Syaoran and Sakura sat outside in the foyer for a bit, talking.

"I can't believe he did this to her." Sora growled.

Sakura said nothing; she simply stared at the floor in front of her, thinking. She despised Kei for what he had done to her sister. He had finally achieved his goal in breaking her, but Sakura couldn't help thinking that there was something else he had in store for them.

"Sakura, do you need some time off?" Yuui asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to have to take you up on that offer. I'm in no state to teach right now." She answered quietly.

"That's fine. But in return, you need to take care of yourself." He replied. She nodded.

Syaoran could easily tell that Sakura was thinking about something serious, "What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"It's Kei… He's achieved his goal in breaking my sister, but I can't help but think that he's got something else in store for us. I can't let him win, Syaoran." She whispered.

"Sakura, what are you planning?" he said, beginning to feel alarmed.

"It's simple, really… I'll just have to erase her memory…" she began.

"But my powers are limited. I can only erase up to three weeks, and even then I can't erase it completely. I'm still burdened with the memory." She explained.

"No."

Syaoran flat out refused.

"I can't let her suffer!" Sakura cried.

"You've suffered enough! Don't you think that once she's had her memory erased, she's going to be able to tell that you're suffering?" He questioned.

"At least she'll be back to being herself though!" Sakura argued.

"I won't let you." He growled.

"Won't you at least think about it?" Sora asked.

"Shut it Sora." He snapped.

Sakura was furious. "This is my decision and mine alone." She hissed.

"We're going home." He said, standing up and grabbing her wrist, pulling her behind him.

On their way past the room they passed Syaoron, and he did not look pleased. Syaoran didn't make eye contact with him as they passed one another, and Sakura noticed the anger in his brother's eyes as she briefly looked up, the anger directed towards Syaoran.

**Well now…**

**Review please!**


	29. Getting Violent

Sora knew how furious both of her brothers were, and she was torn between what to do. She was hiding information from the two sisters as well as her brothers, and she was sure they had figured that out. She understood why Syaoran didn't want Sakura to erase Rena's memory, but at the same time she was torn between the conflicting emotions of the need to help and see Rena smile again. But perhaps that was too much to hope for.

She sat on the couch, unable to think straight for the first time in years. And this scared her.

For the first time in weeks, Syaoron returned to school. This surprised everybody as they were all expecting him to stay with Rena back at the hospital, despite her condition. As he entered the classroom, the students fell silent. Sakura looked over, eyes widening.

"Good morning; welcome back." She said politely.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Morning." He replied, and sat down in the empty space at the front of the classroom, far from his usual place with his friends and brother.

It seemed she wasn't the only one ignoring Syaoran.

She looked over at Syaoran who was sitting quietly, but refused to give away any sign of feeling hurt by what had just happened. He wouldn't give up so easily, but neither would she.

"Let's get on with the class now, shall we?" she smiled.

Recess came and Sakura dismissed the class. She had to speak to a few of the students about their work, so she left the class later than planned, but she didn't mind.

During recess Syaoran sat with his friends, Chii and Tomoyo included.

"I wonder why he decided to come to school." Chii wondered aloud.

"Maybe he needed a break…" Tomoyo said.

"I don't think so." Syaoran muttered, watching as his brother walked towards him.

"What do you mean?" Chii asked.

"You're about to find out." He replied, standing up to face his twin.

"Hello." Syaoran greeted, only to receive a very hard punch to the jaw.

The group of friends didn't do anything, knowing that it was obviously something personal, however Chii and Tomoyo did run off to fetch one teacher they knew very well. People had begun to gather around, curious about the fight. Soon there was a crowd around them.

Syaoran looked at his brother angrily, "I see now; you're angry that I don't want Sakura to go through with it." He spat.

Their friends looked at them with so much confusion, but they didn't pay attention. Syaoron moved as his brother responded to his punch with a kick, dodging it.

"Damn straight. You didn't even stop to consider those around you." Syaoron growled.

"I get that you're suffering, but there has got to be some other way that won't have her suffering that memory!"

"You think Rena will just get through this? God, she's already tried to kill herself twice! It's already as if she's dead!"

Syaoran ducked, dodging his brother's next punch. "I'm sorry, but I can't let her take on such a risk." He sighed. He was tired of fighting. He turned to walk away, but Syaoron didn't allow him.

"She obviously knows of the risks; she obviously knows of how it might affect her, but you still let her watch Rena suffer while she knows that she can do something to help!" he shouted.

Pissed off, Syaoran turned back to face his brother.

"You're really starting to piss me off." He muttered.

"Good, maybe I'll knock some sense into that thick head of yours." Syaoron growled, and the fight picked up again.

Sora walked through the school grounds, distracted by the large crowd of students gathered in a circle. She walked over, curious as to what was going on and quickly realised it was a fight between her two brothers.

"KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" She shouted furiously.

It was incredibly funny, however, as she was wearing her unicorn onesie.

The two boys stopped, glaring at each other.

"Congratulations, you broke my jaw." Syaoran smiled sarcastically, and spat blood on the ground.

"You're welcome." His brother muttered.

"Right, which one of you started it?" Sakura's angry voice came from over beside Sora.

Neither of the girls looked happy, and Sora's eyes were a deep shade of alarming purple, not her usual amber, and Syaoran knew she was pissed. They quickly returned to their usual shade of amber, none of the students recognising what had just happened with her eyes.

"Well?" Sakura demanded, stepping towards them.

"It was me." Syaoron owned up rather unhappily, but Sakura wasn't surprised.

"Right; both of you can come with me-_now._" She growled.

"Alright-all of you can go away now! Go on!" Sora shouted at the students.

They disappeared, bored now that the fight was over. Chii and the others watched as the two boys followed Sakura, disappearing around the corner.

They walked to her office where she shut the door behind her, "Sit." She told them.

They could easily tell by the tone of her voice that she was extremely unhappy with the both of them. They did as she said, and the bell for the end of recess went. Sakura wasn't bothered because she had planning time, but the other two were a little annoyed-they got in trouble if they were late.

"You aren't going anywhere; you can stay right where you are. I'll write you a note for when you return to class, explaining why you are late and why you were talking to me." She said icily.

They flinched.

She sat down in her chair, turning it so that she was facing them. She seemed a lot calmer than seconds before, catching them by surprise.

"So, what was the fight about?" She asked softly.

Syaoran smirked, "You should know; you've been ignoring me about it for the last three days." He said bitterly.

Sadness showed deep in Sakura's eyes, but disappeared quickly. She turned to Syaoron who was staring at the floor beside him.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes." He muttered.

She sighed and slapped both of them.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything!" She shouted.

Both boys looked at her, shocked. She was tearing up, and was severely upset. She turned in her seat and began writing out a note.

"Syaoran, go to the infirmary to get some ice for your jaw. Here's a pass and here's a note to let your teacher know why you're late." She sighed, and handed him two separate notes. He took them and stood, hesitant to leave knowing she was about to cry.

"Sa-"

"Go on-before it gets any worse." She said, pointing to the door. He turned and walked out of her office, leaving his brother with Sakura and shutting the door behind him.

She heaved a large sigh. "I'm sorry you've been dragged into our mess." Sakura said quietly.

He smiled, "Rena said the same thing once, but we were dragged into this went Sora went missing, so I wouldn't go apologising about anything." He said.

"That's almost the same as what Syaoran said to me." She replied. He stayed quiet.

"You didn't come to school just to pick a fight with your brother, did you?" Sakura said it almost more as a statement than a question. He still didn't say anything. Pain entered his eyes.

"Did something happen with my sister?" She asked quietly.

He took in a deep breath, "Rena tried to commit suicide again, but when I stopped her she got violent. She stabbed my right arm with a shard from a broken glass. The doctors told me I should go home for the day." He explained, lifting the sleeve of his shirt and showing the bandage around his upper arm.

"But something was off about her aim-I can't really tell yet…" he said, seeming more disturbed than before.

"What do you mean?" she asked quickly.

"Well, I know that before when she used to hit me her aim was spot on; but this time it was so off." He answered.

Alarm flooded through Sakura like a wave. She didn't allow it to show on her face however.

"Thank you so much for being there for her; she never meant to hurt you, that's not who she is." Sakura whispered.

"I know; I know of her condition, she told me about it." He said.

"I see…" she murmured. She turned and wrote another note, handing it to him.

"Head back to class; I don't want to see either of you picking fights with each other." She said softly. He headed back to his classroom, leaving Sakura alone to cry.


	30. Final Decision

**Here's chapter thirty.**

After school Sakura left to see her sister without telling anyone; she didn't want anyone to come with her and she didn't want to speak her thoughts. She caught the bus and got off at the stop outside the hospital, stepping off and heading up to the psych ward where her sister had been placed. She entered her sister's room, finding no one in there. She shut the door behind her, and walked over to her sister's bed, sitting down beside her.

"Rena…?" she whispered her sister's name in hopes she might receive an answer.

Surprisingly, Rena responded. "I can't see…" she whispered.

"What?" Sakura asked, leaning in closer, clutching her sister's hand tightly.

"My right eye…I can't see…" Rena whispered.

Sakura felt herself go pale. She pulled her sister into a tight hug, crying into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" Sakura whispered to her sister, over and over. Rena said nothing, returning to staring at the wall in front of her. Sakura knew that Rena would never come back from this state-far too much damage had been done.

At about five, Sakura kissed her sister on the forehead and left her, finding Sora waiting outside in the foyer for her.

"Hey Sora…" she said quietly as she stepped out of the room.

"The boys are worried about you; you disappeared without saying a word-it gave them quite a scare." She said.

"I'm sorry; I had to check something out… Where are they?" Sakura asked, staring down at her feet.

"They're waiting at home." Sora answered. Sakura nodded, following the older woman out of the building.

Syaoran sat on the couch, unable to concentrate on any one thing at a time. The news was going, and another teenage girl had gone missing late the night before. He was worried about Sakura, scared that something might have happened to her. Sora had said that she'd seen her leaving the school, and she may have gone to the hospital, so she went to see if she was there. But she wasn't back yet, and it was getting late. Sora had offered to take Syaoron with her to see Rena, but he had refused her offer and said that he would stay.

"Why didn't you go?" Syaoran asked him, looking up at his brother who was sitting in one of the recliners opposite him.

"I can't." Syaoron replied, looking away.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked questioningly.

"Rena's getting violent. I've been advised not to be there for a while." He answered quietly.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Syaoran said nothing more, and the room fell to silence. The front door opened and Sora stepped through with a very tired looking Sakura whose face was stained with tears.

"Sakura!" Syaoran rushed over, relieved to find she was unhurt.

Sora looked at him with a warning in her eyes, basically telling him to be gentle.

"I'm not going to tell you what's happened, she can do that. I have to get home now, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." She told her brother.

Syaoran looked at Sakura wondering what had happened.

Sora left them, and Sakura was sat down on the couch. She stared at her knees, unable to say the words she knew she needed to say.

"Why didn't you tell someone you were going to the hospital?" Syaoran finally asked, breaking the silence. He wasn't angry, just worried.

"I needed to be alone…" she whispered.

Syaoran wanted to argue against that, tell her that she should have at least told him, but he knew that it was no use. It was an extremely delicate situation that they'd all been dealt, and it was hard on all of them.

"Can you at least tell me why?" he asked her, feeling her grip tighten around his hand.

"I needed to go and check something…to confirm something…" she whispered. Syaoran looked at his brother who was looking nervous.

"I don't know how-maybe it was some kind of drug..." Sakura began to cry, "But she's blind in her right eye!"

Syaoron stood up and left the room, heading for his bedroom upstairs. Syaoran watched as his brother left, unable to make complete sense of what was happening.

"How do you know for sure?" He asked.

"She told me… Syaoran, she's not coming back from this state; I have to do this. There is no other way." Sakura said as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You're absolutely sure there is no other way?" He asked. She shook her head, telling him that there wasn't.

"I'm sorry Syaoran." She whispered.

"No, don't apologise. But please, be careful… I'll help in any way I can." He said. She looked up at him, finding that he was crying as well.

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

That night, none of them slept easy; Syaoran feared for Sakura's safety and mind, and Sakura was depressed and uneasy about her one and only sister. Syaoron had similar thoughts about Rena on his mind, and he hoped that Sakura could cope taking on the memory, as she would experience all of Rena's emotions and feelings from that moment in one hit. If she had been able to erase the entire memory, it wouldn't be such a messy situation.

Sakura rolled over, placing a hand on her stomach. She sighed heavily.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm worried about what he's planning…he hasn't been at school lately." Sakura replied quietly.

He placed a hand on her cheek, "I won't let him hurt you again." He said, his hand tracing down to the tattoo on her chest. He kissed her softly on the lips and held her gently.

"I trust you…" she whispered, closing her eyes and trying to fall back to sleep.

Sora dropped around in the morning to see how everyone was doing as she didn't have to be at the school until noon. Sakura was awake at her usual time, but she wasn't going in for the day-it was the same with the other two as well.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sora asked with a hopeful look; Sakura looked up at her.

Sora was wearing a dark green dress made of silk that had a ribbon tied just underneath her bust; it was quite a lovely colour on her, and suited the stone around her neck.

"Not wearing your onesie today?" Sakura said with a slight smile, though she was in no mood to joke.

"It's kind of restricting." Sora laughed.

"I see; yes, I'll be in need of new clothes as well soon..." Sakura sighed.

Sora came to sit beside Sakura on the couch.

"Sora, can you do me a favour?" she asked. Sakura looked exhausted.

"What is it?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" Sakura asked.

"Sure…but can I ask why…?" Sora's smile almost seemed shaky, like she was afraid.

"I'm going to erase Rena's memory." She replied.

"Does Syaoran know?" Sora asked. Sakura nodded.

"It's ok; we spoke about it last night." Syaoran said as he came to stand beside the couch.

"You're ok with this?" Sora asked him.

"Not really," He said, looking at Sakura with worry, "but there's no other option, is there?"

Sora shook her head. "If there was something that was less harmful, I would have suggested it, but there isn't." She answered sadly.

"It's ok. It's not like I'll leave Sakura alone anyway." He said, looking at his sister.

"Alright; let's go then." Sora smiled cheerfully.

**Review? *sigh***


	31. Erased

Sakura entered the hospital with Sora and the other two beside her, heading towards Rena's room. As Sakura stood in front of the door to the room, she took in a deep breath.

"Could I get you to wait out here, please?" She asked.

They were hesitant to allow her to go in on her own, but they did as she asked and waited outside in the foyer as she went in.

Luckily Rena was asleep when Sakura stepped through the door; Sakura looked at her sister as she lay there in a seemingly peaceful slumber. She was pale and looked gaunt.

"My poor sister…you've suffered so much, and now your memory is haunting you… This is all I can do to help you, and to foil his plans for a little longer. Forgive me…" Sakura whispered, a tear sliding down her face and landing on Rena's cheek.

Sakura placed her hand over Rena's eyes, and recited the spell in her mind that would erase the last three weeks of memory from her sister's mind. Rena's memories filtered into her mind, the past few days coming as a big shock of horrifying emotion. There were the memories of the attempted suicides, of hurting the person she cared about and the immense guilt that came with it. And then there was what happened back at the forest. That was what hit Sakura the hardest-almost like she was being suffocated by the incredibly painful emotions of immense fear, self-hatred, feelings that couldn't be put into words. All feelings Rena experienced as she cried out for help, struggling against the person who had raped her, torn her clothes to shreds and scarred her body again. Feelings she experienced as he told her that no one would come to help her, that no one truly loved her and no one ever would. All the pain and the feeling of the needle in her skin-Sakura took it all in.

There were the good memories too, the happy times, but Sakura had to take it all away. Rena wouldn't remember any of the camp. It would be as if the school camp had never happened for her.

She took her hand away, unable to control the tears that fell down her face. She slid to her knees, crying into the sheets. _I'm so sorry Rena! _Sakura thought to herself as she cried. She now knew exactly what her sister had suffered so horrifically, and what he had done to torment her.

The things he had said to her.

The drug he had forced upon her, causing her blindness in the right eye.

She stood shakily, heading towards the door. She opened it and stepped out, shutting it quietly behind her. Rena wouldn't be awake for a while, and when she woke she was going to be asking questions about the gap in her memory and the scars on her chest. Syaoran looked up from where he was sitting, and upon laying eyes on her fragile state he rushed over to her before she could fall to the floor and injure herself.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her over to one of the chairs.

"I'll be ok…" she murmured quietly. He wasn't entirely convinced; she was pale and looked like she was going to be sick.

"Tell your brother to go and sit with my sister… She'll want to see him when she wakes up." Sakura whispered. He didn't move, not wanting to leave her side.

"Just go over there and tell him for me." She pleaded.

He stood and walked over to his brother, telling him Sakura's message. He in return stood and walked over towards Sakura. "Thank you." He said before entering Rena's room.

Syaoran watched as Sakura's eyes closed, "Sakura?" he called out her name, trying not to let distress settle in.

"I'm ok… I'm just a little tired. I haven't used that spell in years…" she murmured.

Relieved that she was just tired, he pulled her closer to him and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the powerful spell that she had cast, and for the first time in days she didn't dream at all.

Sora had left at eleven to head for school, but had told them to give her a call if they needed anything. She had told them that she would come back after work to see Rena and to pick them up. Sakura was still sleeping at this point, but they had moved her into Rena's room so she would be a little more comfortable; there was a couch in there where she could lay, and an extra blanket to keep her warm.

When Sora entered the school, she noticed the familiar face of her enemy looking at her from across the yard. She smiled at him and waved, receiving a mocking smile. He knew of her pain, and he laughed at her.

"Kei!" A teacher called out, grabbing his attention.

It was another one of the staff members, a year level coordinator for the year twelves, and they weren't impressed that he was skipping class. Sora smiled to herself as she thought of the look on his face when Rena would return to school. That smug look on his face would soon disappear.

A couple of hours passed, and Rena soon woke up. Her hand twitched, and then moved to rub the sleep from her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, taking in her surroundings, and sat up. She looked around, finding herself to be in a hospital room, and then noticed the people in the room with her.

"Rena…?" Syaoron called out her name in hopes of a response.

She looked at him and spoke, "What the fuck am I doing in a hospital?" She blurted out. A look of relief flooded his features and tears fell down his face.

"Why are you crying? What happened? I'm hungry." Rena said, completely confused as to what was going on.

He shook his head and smiled, "It's nothing; I'm just relieved that you're alright." He said.

"What happened? My head is killing me." She muttered.

The two boys looked at each other. Sakura shifted, her eyes opening.

"Oh, Rena, you're awake." She said, sitting up.

"Yeah… What happened?" Rena asked Sakura.

"You had an accident with a rather vicious dog and you hit your head pretty hard on the concrete. You've been in a comatose state for the last week or so." Sakura explained.

"Oh, no wonder I can't remember anything." Rena said.

Sakura smiled, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Hungry." Her sister replied.

"We'll go get something for you to eat then; what do you want?"

"Anything-I really don't care." Rena replied with a shrug.

Sakura smiled, "Alright. We'll be back shortly." She said, and left with Syaoran behind her to go down to the Café downstairs to get her something to eat.

As Rena sat there, she blinked a few more times.

"I'm confused." She said, bringing her hand up in front of her face.

"What's wrong?" Syaoron asked her.

"What happened to my eye…?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pretending not to know what she meant.

"I can't seem to see out of my right eye anymore…" She said.

He stayed silent.

"Weird." She shrugged it off as if it were nothing, and smiled at him.

He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into a tight hug, but was careful not to hurt her.

"What is it?" She asked, beginning to worry.

"For a while there you scared me." He whispered.

She relaxed into his hold, "I would never do that." She said softly, hugging him back.

Sakura stood in line, waiting to pick up her order.

"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked her, holding onto her hand.

"Better than this morning; I actually feel like I've slept." She smiled.

He sighed, "I guess that's good then.

"If you're worried about the effects of the memory, don't. I'll be fine." She said.

"How can you say that?" He asked, shocked by her words.

"Did you see my sister when she woke up? She smiled." Sakura replied.

He didn't understand.

"Knowing that Rena can smile again is enough for me. And I can't let him win. I won't." She said sternly, her eyes showing determination.

"You will let me know when something is bothering you, right?" he said, looking at her.

"I will, I promise." She smiled.

They headed back up to Rena's room where she was quite happily sitting chatting away, and as they entered the room she looked up and smiled cheerfully.

"I'd much rather you have something healthier than this crap, but it will have to do for now." Sakura said as she handed her sister a couple of sandwiches from the café and a hot chocolate.

"Wow, harsh." Rena laughed.

"You can never tell how fresh it is." Sakura muttered irritably. She was right; you couldn't tell how fresh something was, despite what the signs said.

Rena looked at her sister, noticing that she was off in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked her sister curiously as she sipped at her drink.

"I'm trying to figure out when I should book my ultrasound for." Sakura replied with a yawn.

"Time for another one?" Rena said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed. "It's such a pain."

"You'll get used to it!" Rena grinned.

"No kidding…" Sakura muttered. She'd already gotten used to the blood tests.

"You didn't tell me about this." Syaoran said.

"Didn't think you'd want to know." Sakura muttered.

"Oh sure, it's not like it's my child or anything." He rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again." The other three sighed.

"I'm going to go speak with Rena's doctor; I'll be back." Sakura sighed, leaving the room as she didn't wish to get into an argument.

"Why don't you go after her?" Rena smiled, eating one of the perfectly cut triangular sandwiches.

"Fine." He muttered, turning and leaving after Sakura. Rena laughed.

Everything seemed well…


	32. The Unicorn and the Patient

**Alright, alright, here's another chapter.**

**Nikky: Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it. As for dragging it out… I'm sorry! XD I'm figuring out what to do with Kei, don't worry. His end will come…soon. **

Sakura walked down the hall to the nurse's desk, and waited to be acknowledged by the young woman who was sitting in the desk chair typing. She looked up and smiled at Sakura, her blue eyes warm and gentle.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"I was just wondering if I could speak with my sister's doctor." Sakura asked politely.

"Ah, you must be Rena's sister. I'll put a call in straight away." The nurse smiled and picked up the phone beside her, dialling a number.

The nurse spoke briefly with the doctor on the other end of the line and hung up. "She'll be down shortly." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, stepping to the side and waiting for Rena's doctor.

An older woman came walking towards her; she had dark wavy hair with streaks of purple through it, and her eyes were blue.

"Good afternoon Sakura; how are things today?" She spoke with a smile.

"A lot better than they have been." Sakura smiled back, making eye contact with the doctor.

"Is that so?" the woman replied, surprised.

"Yes. I would very kindly like to ask you not to mention anything that has happened to her-anything to do with sexual abuse or camp. She was simply asleep for a few days, nothing more." Sakura said as she held eye contact with the doctor.

The woman nodded, seeming to be in a hypnotised state, and Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

The doctor shook her head and blinked a few times. "Oh, was I day dreaming?" She asked.

"Maybe you need a drink." Sakura laughed.

"I'll check in on Rena later; see you later Sakura." She smiled and left, leaving Sakura standing there.

She then felt herself being pushed up against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Syaoran demanded.

"What are you so angry about?" Sakura sighed.

"That spell you used-what was it?" He questioned.

"It was just a little hypnosis." She shrugged.

"Don't go around using your magic after-"

"I get it." She groaned.

"Do you really?" He asked.

She stayed silent.

He slapped her; shocked, she glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" She hissed.

"Don't you get it? You _can't_ overdo it! The stress you've been under for the past week has been a huge weight; you're unwell! If you keep going at the rate you're going…" he didn't finish his sentence.

She continued to stay silent, unable to say anything. She didn't realise what she had done to herself or the people around her.

"I'm sorry…" she finally whispered.

When Sakura returned to Rena's room she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Eh, not all that bad. My head is still killing me though." Rena replied.

"They did give you something though, right?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for it to kick in-it's so annoying. When can I get out of here?" Rena complained.

"When they say you can go." Sakura replied with a smile.

"This sucks." Rena pouted.

Suddenly, Sora burst in wearing a unicorn onesie.

"I'm here!" She announced cheerfully.

"Wow, this morning you were dressed so gracefully, and look at you now." Syaoran muttered.

"I thought you said that had become too restricting to wear?" Sakura asked Sora who walked over and sat next to Syaoran.

"Solved that problem by buying the next size up!" She replied cheerfully.

"Of course you did…" Syaoran groaned.

Sora turned her attention to Rena who was sitting in bed and smiled. "It's nice to see you finally awake." She said.

"Thank you." Rena smiled.

"And now I shall demonstrate what happened to you!" Sora announced, jumping out of her seat.

"Oh crap." The boys muttered.

"So you happened to be walking along a path one day when suddenly A BIG SCARY MONSTER comes out of nowhere and attacks you. You tried to run, but then you fell and hit your head, knocking yourself out and left unable to protect yourself!" Sora cried drastically, running around the room, performing the story.

And then she ran into the door, falling backwards having knocked herself out.

"Are you kidding me?" Syaoran muttered.

"Apparently not." Sakura laughed.

"I can't tell if she's joking or not…" Rena said as she looked at the unconscious yet peaceful Sora on the floor.

"She's just messing around-you should know that by now." Syaoron said.

"That's true." She laughed.

"Damn, and I made a doctor's appointment for this afternoon…" Sakura sighed.

"What for?" Rena asked.

"Oh, I haven't been feeling well lately. I'm just going to get something checked out." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Oh, be careful ok?" Rena smiled.

"I will." She smiled back.

Sora came to and jumped back to her feet. "I'M BACK!" She announced.

"Great." Syaoran groaned.

"Silence fiend!" she snapped. Rena laughed.

"So, who am I taking home?" Sora asked with a cheerful smile.

"I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon; would you mind dropping us off?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing. What about you, other brother of mine?" Sora demanded, turning to Syaoron.

"I'll stay here." He said, slipping his hand into Rena's.

"Alright then, call if you need anything. Let's go you two!" Sora grinned, opening the door and walking out. Syaoran and Sakura followed behind, leaving Rena to rest.

The doctor's surgery was quiet, and so it didn't take long to be called into the office.

"You're back again." The doctor said with much amusement.

"Yes, yes I am." Sakura sighed.

"What can I do for you?" She asked with a smile.

Sakura explained what had been happening, and her doctor thought for a moment.

"Hmm, sounds like a bit of fatigue. Take a few days off of work and rest." The woman said, printing off a medical certificate for Sakura and signing it.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she stood.

"Take care of yourself." Her doctor smiled, standing to let them out.

"Fatigue?" Syaoran repeated as they walked out.

"Yes, yes, I'll take care of myself." Sakura said.

"Good." He said, pleased with her answer.

Sora was laughing as they entered the waiting room, and they both shook their heads.

"Hey, we're ready to go." Syaoran called out.

"Oh goody, let's go." Sora said cheerfully.

When they got home Sakura went to lie down, tired from her day's events while Syaoran made dinner. Sora had left to go home, leaving them alone. Images of Rena's memories flashed into Sakura's mind, and she felt a tight pain in her chest.

"Sakura; dinner's ready." Syaoran called out to her from the doorway. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Coming," she said, standing up and walking out of the room, heading downstairs.

Murder was on her mind.

**Such a pain with editing. I've already written a fair few chapters, so I upload when I feel like it. **

**By the way, to those that celebrate, Merry Christmas.**


	33. Back To School

**Bananas.**

**You're all lucky I feel like updating another chapter. I plan on updating another chapter of Ranger and Outcast later tonight as well.**

**Did anyone brave the Boxing Day Sales (If you have them?) today? I did. It was horrifying.**

**Nikky: Because I'm a horrible person? Tsubasa is a complicated series, I must agree. I read it twice before actually figuring out most of it. I'm disappointed half of season two is just random crap that doesn't follow the manga series. –cries- **

A week later, Rena was released from hospital and allowed to return to school with orders to take it easy and not to take on too much stress. She cheerfully skipped into the school grounds, Sakura and the boys not far behind her. Sakura disappeared from the group and headed for her office to go and get her things organised for the morning, while the others went and headed for their lockers.

Chii looked up as Rena walked over and smiled.

"Welcome back; how are you feeling?" the blonde asked cheerfully.

"Pretty good! Yourself?" Rena replied, turning to her locker and opening it.

Chii looked at the boys who gave warning glances, and she continued on with the conversation quite happily.

"I'm alright; but boy have these guys been a pain in the ass!" Chii dobbed them in with much amusement, and Rena turned around with a confused look on her face.

"What did they do this time?" She asked.

"Oh you know, just trying to punch each other's lights out the other week." Chii replied with a shrug.

Rena rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you two; what did you get into a fight about? You hardly ever fight." She said, sighing.

The two looked at each other.

"It was a bad joke." They lied in unison.

She glared at them, and turned back to her locker, not noticing their lie.

Sakura sat in her office, going through her plans for the classes trying to figure out what else she could add to them. She was notified earlier that she'd be taking over another one of the English teacher's classes for the day as they were away, but she didn't mind. They taught year eights and nines, and she was perfectly fine with that.

She leant back in her chair and sighed. For first period she had her year twelve class-Syaoran's class-and then second period she had a year nine class. After that she had her other year twelve class, and then she had her physics class.

"This could be tiring…" She muttered.

She looked down at her stomach; she was already about four and a half months along.

"This is crazy." She said to herself.

She remembered she still needed to make that appointment for her ultrasound, and decided she'd book it when she got home that night. She looked to the watch around her wrist, noticing it was five to nine, and stood from her chair. She gathered her things and headed to the classroom.

The class was alive once again, and things finally seemed back to normal. Laughter filled the room and Sakura sighed.

"Having fun preparing for your sac next week are we?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Rena looked up at her with a guilty smile, "haha, yeah…" she giggled awkwardly.

"Oh totally." Syaoran shot back with a sarcastic smile.

"And I see you're as sarcastic as ever. Anyone else have anything to add?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Can I sleep now?" One of the other students called out.

Sakura shook her head and walked back to the front of the class.

"Since we're all bored to death then, how about we move onto a different task, and you can do this as homework?" She suggested with a smile.

Everyone groaned. "There's a lot to get through, and not enough time. Come on guys." Sakura urged.

She knew how important it was that they moved through their work quickly.

"Do you want to do this as a class discussion then?" She asked.

Most of the class agreed, finding Sakura's input to be most useful. They went over and discussed the key points of what they needed to know, allowing the students to take notes on what was needed. And before everyone knew it, the class had ended.

At recess, Rena quite happily sat in her usual spot with the usual group laughing away, but her laughter stopped when she spotted a pair of cold blue eyes staring at her from across the courtyard. She froze with fear, but wasn't sure why.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Syaoron asked her.

"…Nothing…" she murmured, averting her eyes from the person across the yard.

He looked over and saw Kei, and quickly turned his attention back to Rena, slipping his arm around her shoulders and turning her away.

Period two was loud, even worse than the VCE students. The year nine class Sakura was taking were pushing Sakura's boundaries, and she wasn't going to put up with it.

"SILENCE! Do your work in silence, or you can leave the classroom right now!" She shouted. The entire room fell silent.

"Oh dang, you really shouldn't have pissed her off, midgets." A familiar voice came from the door. Sakura looked up as Syaoran walked in, holding a note.

"Oh, what brings you here?" She asked, looking at him. He was also holding his books.

"Casually getting kicked out of class for smartass remarks, you know." He replied, handing her the note.

She looked at him disapprovingly, and pointed to the spot beside her.

"Sit." She ordered.

During the lesson, a couple of the boys in the back were being loud and annoying, disturbing the rest of the class. Sakura was over helping a couple of the other students with what they were doing, so she couldn't really be bothered dealing with it right at that very moment. Syaoran sighed and looked up from his work, looking straight at them with the deadliest of looks.

"Would you kindly shut up please?" He asked bitterly. They looked straight back at him, and stopped what they were doing almost immediately in fear of having the crap beat out of them later on.

"Thank you." He said as he turned back to his work.

Sakura noticed how quiet the room had suddenly become, and the words Syaoran had spoken. She shook her head and continued on with what she was doing, helping the girls with their English work.

"Hey miss, how far along are you?" one of the girls asked in regards to her pregnancy.

Sakura smiled, "Shouldn't you be doing your work?" she asked politely.

"I know, but come on." The student laughed.

"I'm about four and a half months along." Sakura answered with a smile.

Syaoran looked up as he heard her words.

Was she really that far along already?

_How far along was she when she found out?_ He wondered.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" the student asked curiously.

Sakura laughed. "Hardly." She replied. "Ok, get back to work you lot." She said, standing up and returning to her table at the front.

She made eye contact with Syaoran as she sat down, and then she returned her focus to the class in front of her.

Lunchtime came as a relief to Sakura after third period passed, almost too much of a relief. The classroom she was in was at the back of the school, and hardly anyone stayed around the area at lunch or recess. As she walked out she was in for a bit of a rude shock as she felt a hand slam into her throat, her back slammed up against the wall. Colour swam her vision, and her head was throbbing. She opened her eyes to find the familiar, cruel face of Kei glaring at her, his hand still tight around her throat and cutting off her air supply.

"Should've known." She just barely got out, struggling against his grip. There was no one around to help her, and she knew it.

"So you erased her memory? Clever." He snarled.

Sakura pulled a smile. "I can't let you win…!" she hissed.

"You know I'll just find another way to break her, and as revenge for erasing her memory, I'll take away everything you know and love." Kei said icily.

Sudden dread and fear surged through Sakura's veins, and she stopped breathing. She felt her blood drain from her face. She was terrified.

**I'm watching Sword Art Online at the moment. Why is Alfheim such a creepy arc?**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm nuts. Have a chill pill and sit in the freezer for a while. ARGHDSLKFJSLDKFJALA BANANA.**

**I ran out of chocolate!**


	34. Something Unexpected

She closed her eyes, ready for the pain that was to come. Seconds passed, and then minutes. Nothing had happened.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing to _my_ sister!?"

Sakura's eyes flew open.

Rena was standing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest, and with her were the two boys she knew so well. Kei was clutching his nose, blood dripping from his hand. It was safe to say that one of the three had probably broken it. "Just remember, this isn't over." Kei spat, turning and walking away.

Syaoran turned to Sakura who had slowly begun to descend to the ground, and caught her just in time. "Are you ok? What did he do to you?" He asked, sitting her down.

"I'll go get the nurse." Rena said quickly and ran off.

Sakura allowed herself to breathe, thankful for the fresh air. "I was so afraid…" She whispered, her eyes closing as tears fell down her cheeks. Syaoran looked up at his brother, afraid of what could have happened. "I was so afraid…that he'd hurt our child…" She said.

Syaoran froze. He noticed the marks on her neck, the bruising that had just started to appear. "I'm sorry; I should have waited with you." He said quietly. "No one could have predicted this." Syaoron butted in.

"Move boys, pregnant women and a nasty fright really don't mix." A strong female voice came from behind them.

Both of them moved to allow a woman with long bright red hair that fell to the middle of her back walk past them and over to the young teacher who was sitting up against the wall. She was wearing black heels and a floral dress, and around her neck was her lanyard with her ID. Her skin was pale and her face quite pretty, and her eyes a rather strange shade of blue. She knelt down beside Sakura and noticed the markings on her neck that were already beginning to show.

"Who did this to her?" She demanded.

Rena looked uncomfortable, just as the other two did.

"Well, who was it?" the nurse further demanded, looking at them.

"It was Kei." Rena answered uncomfortably.

"So which one of you broke his nose?" she asked, turning back to Sakura and looking her over to check for any other injuries or wounds.

None of them answered that question. "That's fine, it was stupid of me to even ask. Now, someone help me get her back to the first aid room." She ordered.

Rena and Syaoran helped her back to the first aid room where Kei was thankfully no longer present, and they helped her over to one of the beds. Yuuko walked in, wondering what all the commotion was about, and noticed Sakura over on the bed.

"What in the world happened?" She asked.

"Ask this lot, they seem to know." The school nurse said as she rummaged through the cupboards.

"Care to tell?" Yuuko asked with a smile.

"Kei attacked her." Rena answered unhappily.

"Kei did?" Yuuko looked at them, surprised.

"Yes." Both of the boys answered, just as unhappy.

"Hmm, this isn't good. Marianne, I leave Sakura in your capable hands." Yuuko said, and turned to walk out of the room.

Sakura held the ice pack she had been given to her neck, and sighed. She brought the glass of water to her lips and allowed the clear liquid to pass through.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Rena asked as she came to sit beside her sister.

"I'm ok…" she answered.

Rena felt a wave of sadness flood over her, and she hugged her sister gently.

"Just remember you can always tell me anything, ok?" She smiled, and drew back from the embrace.

"I have to go now, but I'll walk home with you, ok?" Rena said, and left her sister in the nurse's care.

As Rena walked down the corridor, she became confused. She didn't understand why her sister had suddenly been attacked, and she didn't know what had been said to her sister.

"Hey Rena!"

She looked up as she heard someone call out her name; Alice, one of her friends from her old friendship group had come running towards her.

"Hey Alice…" she replied.

"Welcome back to school; how are you feeling?" Alice asked with a kind smile.

"I'm alright now, thanks for asking." Rena smiled back.

"It's too bad about camp, you missed out on a lot; but you seemed to have fun on the days you were there. Like that seaweed fight between you and your boyfriend." Alice said.

Rena looked at her with utter confusion.

"I don't understand, I didn't go to camp." Rena said.

"What? But…" Alice looked at her with complete confusion. She laughed, "Nice joke Rena, you really got me on that one. I know the others aren't really talking to you right now, but if you ever need anything, you can always come and talk to me." Alice smiled, and left Rena where she was standing.

_I don't understand…that wasn't a joke… Is something being kept from me…?_ She wondered as she stood in the middle of the corridor. She didn't know-her memory was blank.

After school, Sakura walked home with Rena and the boys; Rena was unusually quiet and Sakura was in no mood to talk.

"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"I'll be ok." Sakura replied quietly. That was the only answer any of them got.

When they got home Sakura walked into the kitchen and pulled out her phone to book an appointment for her ultrasound as she'd been telling herself to do for a while. She'd been put on hold for the moment, so she tapped her finger against the table as she waited. It didn't take long for her to be answered, and she booked an appointment for the week coming up. She hung up the phone, and sighed.

"When's your appointment?" Syaoran asked, startling her.

"Tuesday next week at one thirty." She answered.

"Alright." He said.

"I'm tired, Syaoran." She said quietly.

"I know." He replied, placing his arms around her shoulders.

"He said…he'd take away everything I loved…as revenge…" she whispered, her voice shaking.

His grip around her shoulders tightened. "I'm sorry, I'll keep a closer eye on the both of you." He said, sitting down beside her, comforting her.

It was around dinner time that Rena walked into the kitchen, the conversation with Alice still weighing heavily on her mind. Syaoron was preparing dinner, and hadn't noticed Rena's presence in the kitchen until she tugged on his shirt. He turned around, startled by her presence.

"What's up?" he asked, noticing the upset look on her face.

"Do you know anything about…a seaweed fight?" she asked.

Shocked by the question, he stayed silent. Was she regaining her memory somehow?

"Sorry, no." He replied. "Why, did something happen?" he asked, beginning to worry.

"One of the girls at school, Alice, said something about camp…but I wasn't there...was I?" She replied.

"No, we weren't there." He replied.

"I see…" she said, leaving the kitchen in silence. He stood there, unable to stop the pain he felt or the tears from falling.

**Who broke his nose?**

**Guess.**


	35. Fluctuation

Sakura sat at the doctors with Syaoran as her doctor went over her results from her ultrasound from the day before. She was incredibly tired as she hadn't been sleeping well since her last attack from Kei, and Rena still seemed disturbed by something. "Everything looks and is progressing well. Would you like to know the gender?" The young female asked. Sakura shook her head, "No, I'll wait." She answered. Her doctor smiled, "Alright." She said.

After checking to make sure that everything was alright physically, the young couple left to return home. When they got there, Sora was sitting on the couch in her usual unicorn onesie, playing the x-box. "What the hell?" Syaoran muttered.

"Good morning you two, how was your appointment?" Sora asked, her focus aimed completely at her game.

"Quite well, thank you." Sakura replied with a smile.

"That's good. So, what is dearest Rena up to?" Sora asked, continuing to focus on her game.

"When we left she was upstairs with Syaoron." Syaoran answered.

"Oh. And how has she been lately?" Sora questioned. She meant in regards to her memory.

"Someone asked her about camp…she's in such a state of confusion that she might break down again…" Sakura murmured.

"Is that so? Don't worry, she'll be ok." Sora turned and smiled cheerfully.

"You really think so…?" Sakura asked softly, worried about her sister.

"She has you and the rest of us to support her. And don't forget we're supporting you too." Sora told her.

"Thank you Sora…"

"Now go lie down-you look like you need to sleep for a thousand years." Sora smiled widely.

Sakura smiled and headed for the stairs, walking up to the room she stayed in with Syaoran. She opened the door and placed her bag on the floor beside the bed, and then lay down. The past week at school had been difficult; she was frightened of Kei and what he would do to her and her family, and what he was planning. She didn't know what she was going to do, or how to protect the people she loved. It was like a never ending cycle of fear and hatred. The tears that fell down her face were wiped away by Syaoran's gentle touch. He lay down beside her, comforting her and calming her with his warmth.

Rena lay in bed, feeling completely confused. So many people had been asking her what had happened to her on camp, why she had to leave and why she was in hospital. She didn't understand. She wasn't at camp…

Right?

At least, that was what she had been told. Syaoron was running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her confusion. "I don't understand…" Rena whispered. He continued to stroke her hair. "Nothing makes sense anymore." She said.

"Don't think about it; you'll only end up in hurting yourself." He said softly as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"It's ok. Just rest, I'm here." He murmured.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him, and slipped into a steady sleep by his side. He continued to lie there by her side as she slept with a million worries running through his head; what would they do about the people who kept asking her about camp? What about Kei? What if she broke down again?

School the next day was torturous. Sakura was taking over someone's year twelve maths methods class, and she wasn't pleased with the group. They were noisy, rude, and ignorant and overall their behaviour was just disgusting. "I swear if I wasn't a teacher, I'd punch this lot through a wall…" she muttered under her breath. A lot of the students who were being rude were the students who were part of the "popular" group. She could feel her power fluctuating from her anger, and that wasn't a good sign. She drew in a deep breath.

"Be quiet and do your work!" She shouted.

They all fell silent. "Now, if you continue to be rude, I _will_ send you out. Now get to work." She smiled sweetly, sending chills down everyone's spines.

Sora was sitting in her office speaking with one of the staff members when she felt a sudden fluctuation of power-she knew that feeling, and the familiar feeling that went with it. It was Sakura's power, and it wasn't a good sign. _Is she losing control…?_ She wondered, worry turning over in her stomach. "Sora, is something wrong?" The young teacher asked. She looked up at the teacher and smiled. "Sorry, I was a bit lost in thought-now, let me just grab that document for you." She said with a bright smile and rummaged through her cabinet draw, pulling out a piece of paper for the teacher and handing it to her. She thanked Sora and left, and Sora looked up at the clock-she had half an hour before her next student was to arrive for their appointment, and so she decided that she would go and check up on Sakura's class.

Rena looked up from her paper, shocked by the sudden wave of power she felt. Chii and Tomoyo looked over at her, Chii slightly confused and Tomoyo also sensing what she felt. "What was that…?" Tomoyo asked. "What was what?" Chii asked, still confused. Rena jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom, ignoring her teacher's cries for her to stop.

She could sense where her sister was, where the power was strongest in the school. _What's causing this?! _Rena panicked. She turned a corner and someone grabbed her hand, yanking her back.

"Where are you going in such a panic?"

She looked up to see Sora standing there with a concerned look on her face. "It's Sakura!" Rena cried.

Sora smiled understandingly. "You mean the wave of power you just sensed? No need to worry; she's just fine. The year twelve class she's taking over severely pissed her off. Did you want to take a look?" she asked.

Rena blinked. "Pissed her off?" She asked.

"Yeah; take a look-you'll know what I mean when you see the type of group they are." Sora sighed, rolling her eyes and pulled Rena over to a nearby classroom. She peered in and noticed the glare in Sakura's eyes and the group of students sitting at tables laughing and being noisy. They were very loud. She watched as Sakura sighed and wrote a five up on the whiteboard.

"What's that for?" One of the students asked.

"If you don't all shut up everyone stays in for five minutes at lunch time." Sakura answered with a shrug.

"What!?" Everyone groaned.

"It's not my lunchtime, it's yours." She said, not particularly caring.

Some of them decided it was time to actually start doing their work, but others weren't that smart. She rubbed out the five and wrote a ten.

"She's really pissed off…" Rena murmured.

"I think that's the reason for her strange fluctuation. No need to worry. Can I walk you back to class so you don't get into trouble?" Sora smiled. Rena nodded sheepishly, and Sora walked with her back to her Studio Art class.

When she got back to her art class, everyone looked at her with strange looks, except for Tomoyo and Chii who simply smiled and welcomed her back. "Rena, where did you run off to?" Her art teacher, Miss Cecelia asked. She wasn't a mean teacher, she just didn't like her students running off, and for Rena to do so was very uncalled for and rare. "Sorry…" she mumbled. Luckily, Sora was there to smooth things out and spoke to her for Rena. Miss Cecelia nodded understandingly and allowed the situation to rest. Rena wondered what Sora had told her teacher, but shrugged it off and went back to her work.

As Sora walked back to her office she couldn't help but wonder exactly what had caused Sakura's power to fluctuate so strangely. Was it stress? Was it the memory she had to take on for Rena's sake? Was it the pregnancy? Was it actually her anger?

_No,_ she thought to herself, _it's all of those things combined._

"Geez, this lot need a holiday." She muttered.


	36. The Shop

When Sakura walked through the door of the house late in the afternoon, the first thing she felt was a wet cloth hit her face. After several seconds it fell and landed on the floor. She picked it up and carried it into the kitchen where Syaoran was standing with an expectant look on his face, as if waiting for something to be explained.

"You know, there are better ways to gain someone's attention than to throw a wet tea towel at them." Sakura said, placing it back in the sink.

"I felt the fluctuation in your power earlier today; what happened?" He asked, ignoring her comment. She sighed.

"I got a little pissed off with the class I was teaching, nothing overly drastic." She explained. "It happens sometimes."

He stared at her with an unimpressed look, not buying her explanation. He didn't believe it one bit. "For you to have felt the wave of magic though, must mean that you have some power yourself." Sakura murmured as she got herself a glass of water.

"Yes, as does Sora and my brother. But you already knew that Sora had magic." Syaoran answered.

"I did; I've witnessed her use it. But I wasn't sure about you or your brother." Sakura said as she took some medication for an oncoming migraine.

"Yes, well, the magic is from my mother's side of the family." Syaoran explained.

"I see…" she murmured.

"Can Kei use magic?" He asked.

"Thankfully, no." Sakura replied.

"That's good. So what do you plan on doing with your afternoon?" He asked.

"Nothing really." She sighed.

"Good, let's go out."

"What?"

"You heard me."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Sora came barging through the door, scaring the crap out of Rena who was sitting on the couch reading through a document she'd received at school earlier that day.

"Is she wearing that stupid onesie of hers?" Syaoron asked.

"No…" Rena replied, letting out a breath to calm herself.

He looked up and Sora was standing in the doorway of the lounge room wearing her favourite green dress.

"Oh, you're actually dressed decently today." He said.

"Oh shut up you! Where are the other two?" She asked.

"They went out for the afternoon." He replied, returning to reading his book.

"That sounds nice. So Rena, what are you reading?" Sora asked cheerfully, sitting down on one of the recliners.

"It's nothing really…" Rena murmured. Syaoron looked at her out the corner of his eyes, and then returned to reading his book once again.

"Alright then!" Sora shrugged it off, and pulled out her phone and began playing a game on it.

Sakura spotted a shop that looked a little run down and old fashioned, like it had been there for many generations currently passed. She sensed something strange about the shop, almost comforting.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"That shop…" She murmured, walking over towards it. Not exactly sure what she was doing, he followed after her.

They entered the shop to find it dimly lighted and several shelves full of a vast variety of jewels and strange items scattered among them. Sakura could sense power in the shop, and she knew it was no ordinary shop. There were cages with strange looking birds in them against one of the walls, and a couple of antique-looking mirrors hanging above them. There was a silvery rope hanging on a stand somewhere, and a clothing rack among the mess of the store. Eventually Sakura's eyes settled on the counter; sitting behind the counter was an elderly woman with her silvery hair tied back into a neat bun. She wore strange ornamental clothes in deep shades of purple and gold. Around her neck was a pendant of amethyst with a gold leaf curled around it, and on her slender fingers were several rings. Behind her were strange jars full of weird things-ingredients probably-and liquids of all different colours. Sakura recognised most of them as ingredients for potions and other such things to do with magic.

The woman laid her silver eyes on Sakura and smiled. "You're no ordinary couple if you're able to walk in here." The woman said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Has this shop always been here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"For thousands of years." The woman replied.

"I've never been able to see it…" Sakura murmured.

"It's only visible when you have a need for it." The woman said with a smile.

Sakura felt confused, "I don't understand; I don't know what my need could possibly be." She said.

The woman stood and went through a deep burgundy curtain to the back of the shop, leaving Sakura standing with Syaoran who was still looking around at the place. A ginger cat with a scar over its right eye made its way out and circled around their legs a few times before disappearing around one of the shelves. Sakura wondered around the shop, looking at the different items. She recognised many of them; crystal balls, pendants, jewellery to seal magic, magic rope…

The woman reappeared holding a black box with silver vine patterns all over it. She opened it, pulling out an egg that seemed to glow strange colours. "I can tell you have a kind heart. This one needs a home; I trust you'll find one for her?" The woman asked.

Sakura recognised that egg. She knew what would hatch from it, and she knew exactly who it should go to.

"Yes…" Sakura replied, stepping forward.

"But there is something else you need. Your power has been fluctuating, and those earrings can't hold it in check, can they?" She smiled knowingly.

Sakura realised this woman was wise, and knew of so many more secrets the world held than anyone could possibly imagine. She shook her head. The woman headed over to one of the shelves and found a set of identical studs to the pink ones in her ears above the wings in her ears.

"Here, these are more powerful. You can have these items in exchange for those." The woman said as she hobbled over to the counter again. Sakura blinked.

"Two items for these earrings?" She asked.

"It's quite rare to find such beautifully crafted jewellery that is made to seal away magic. I do believe it's an even price." She smiled.

Sakura thought it over for a minute, and nodded. It made sense.

"Alright." She said, handing over her earrings.

The woman took them and placed them in a small box, and then placed the lid of the black box back over it.

"I advise you put the earrings in now, just to be safe." The woman smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, picking up the small studs and inserting them into her ears.

The woman looked over at Syaoran with interest. "I remember your mother, boy." She said.

Syaoran looked up, shocked by her sudden words. "Yes, she was quite powerful. It was interesting to learn whom she had married. I was sad to learn of her death."

"How do you know she's passed away?" Syaoran asked.

"When you're old you become far too wise for your own good." The woman answered.

Syaoran stayed silent.

"One more thing before you leave." she said.

Sakura looked up. "Be careful in the future, or you may lose that which you love most." She said.

Sakura looked to Syaoran who was looking just as troubled as she was by the woman's words. But when they looked up, the shop was gone, and they were back on the street with the black box in Sakura's hands.


	37. Acceptance

Sakura and Syaoran entered the house to a lot of shouting and arguing. "I'm going upstairs." Sakura muttered, escaping as quickly as possible as she didn't want to deal with Sora's antics. Syaoran walked into the lounge room to find his brother shouting at Sora, and Rena quickly ran past him and up the stairs.

"IT'S A GODDAMN FUCKING UNICORN!" Sora shouted for the umpteenth time.

"What the fuck are you even going on about!?" Syaoron yelled back.

Syaoran shook his head. What were they going on about? "Shut it!" He yelled.

Both of them looked at him. "Oh, you're back." Sora said. "No shit. So what were you arguing about?" He asked, feeling a little irritated.

"Sora was being a dick." His brother replied.

"I was not!" She defended.

"Don't start." Syaoran muttered.

"Where's Sakura?" Sora asked quickly, switching topics.

"She escaped upstairs, not wishing to deal with the yelling since she has a headache." He replied.

"Oh. Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Nowhere in particular." He sighed.

Sakura sat on the bed and sighed. It seemed that the memory was affecting her more than she thought it would, and everyone was beginning to notice. She wouldn't be able to hide it much longer either. There was a knock at the door, followed by silence. "Come in." Sakura called out. The door opened and Rena stepped in. "Hey, what's up?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Just escaping the noise." Rena smiled as she came to sit beside her sister.

Sakura laughed. "I don't blame you." She said.

"So where did you go?" Rena asked curiously.

"Actually, we found this shop that specialises in magic… While I was there the woman gave me this egg." Sakura said, pulling the egg out of the box. Rena stared wide eyed at the egg.

"I didn't think they existed anymore!" Rena gasped.

"Neither did I. But it's definitely alive." Sakura smiled.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Rena asked curiously.

"It's going to be someone's birthday present." Sakura said with a smile.

Rena laughed. "Wow, I should have known."

Sakura continued to smile. "Have you decided what you're going to do about your acceptance yet?" she asked. Rena's smile fell. "I…don't know…" she said quietly. "It's ok, you still have time." Sakura said softly. Rena nodded.

Syaoran sat down with his brother as Sora had just left claiming that she had grocery shopping she needed to do. "So what's on your mind?" Syaoran asked.

Syaoron heaved a sigh, "Rena's been accepted into one of the top academy of the arts." He replied.

"And what's the problem? She's accepted and now you're depressed?" Syaoran joked.

"No, she won't accept." He replied.

"Why?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Syaoran asked.

"She doesn't know that I know." He said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment or two, and then the girls entered the room.

"Are you two arguing again?" Sakura asked.

"No." Syaoran replied.

"Good. I'm starving." She said.

"You heard the lady." Syaoron said to his brother.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, "What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't care." She said.

He walked into the kitchen and began making dinner while Sakura sat down with her sister and Syaoron.

"So, what have you two been up to all afternoon?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Homework." Syaoron replied lamely.

"Oh, I see." Sakura smiled.

"Why does maths have to suck!?" Rena groaned.

"Are you stuck on linear equations again?" Sakura asked.

"Yes-it's such a freaking pain." Rena muttered irritably.

Sakura smiled, "I'll help you later if you like?" she offered.

"Is that ok? Don't you have work you need to correct and planning you need to get done?" Rena asked.

"It's alright, I'll help you while I do all my correcting. It'll be fine." Sakura beamed.

Syaoron smiled. "You should take her up on her offer."

Rena smiled, "Well alright, if you don't mind."

"No problem." Sakura smiled at her sister. She was happy to help her sister.

After dinner Sakura headed upstairs to get the pile of work that needed correcting while Syaoron and Rena were left alone downstairs in the lounge room. Syaoran had headed off for the shower. As Rena sat there, she hugged her knees to her chest in the silence lingering between herself and her boyfriend. She didn't know how to tell him about the fact that she was accepted into the arts academy she'd wanted to get into for years. "Rena, are you alright?" He asked, worried for her. She smiled.

"I'm ok…but…" Rena mumbled.

"There's something on your mind, isn't there?"

"Well…I was accepted into the Academy of the Arts for my dance…but it's on the other side of the city and if I accept I'll either live on campus or rent an apartment…" she said softly.

"What are you worried about?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave you…" she said quietly.

He smiled. "There are a few universities I was looking at in the area. I could come with you." He said.

"Really…?" She asked softly.

"I'd like to stay with you."

"I'd like that…" She smiled.

Sakura joined them and sat down, "Alright, are we going to get this stuff done?" She smiled. Rena groaned.

Footsteps echoed down the cold dark halls and screams of a young woman could be heard as he got closer to the room. He didn't care much for the girls or their comfort-they were all part of a much larger game and experiment. Kei opened the door and entered the room, screams now louder. The girl could only have been around the age of seventeen or eighteen as she begged for the torture to end.

"Turn up the voltage." He ordered.

"But sir, that could kill her."

"Do it!"

They hastily did as they were ordered and he smiled as the young girl screamed in agony. And then suddenly, it all went quiet and she was still. They checked for a pulse, and one of the doctors turned around to face Kei.

"She's dead."

Kei sighed, "Pity, Rena could take it. All of these other girls are boring."

"What are you planning?" they asked.

"There's a pretty blonde at school that might be fun to torture…let's see what's on her agenda tomorrow." Kei smiled as he headed for the door. "Oh, and get rid of the girl."

Chii stood from the warm water of her bath that was scented with rose essence, and pulled a towel around her body as she stepped onto her bath mat. She used another towel to dry her hair and pulled the plug to drain the water. She sighed heavily as she looked in the mirror at herself, and then left the bathroom to get into her favourite pale purple pyjamas. She turned on the TV as she brushed the knots out of her hair and then split it into two halves, braiding both halves as she watched the news. Nothing interesting was on. She picked up her phone-no texts. She turned off the TV and sat down on the couch. She wondered how Sakura and Rena were doing, if they were ok.

There was a soft tapping on the door, and she wondered who it could possibly be. She wasn't expecting anyone tonight. She stood and walked over to the front door, unlocking it and opening it to find a face that she really didn't want to see at all.


	38. Escape

When Sakura entered the classroom, a fair few students seemed to be troubled, including Syaoran and his group of friends. She walked over, not daring to start the class without finding out what was wrong.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Syaoran looked at her with a troubled expression. He didn't want to tell her.

Satoshi was the one to speak up instead, not knowing of the truth behind the scenes. "Chii's gone missing. They found her apartment completely trashed this morning."

Sakura felt her stomach do an unpleasant flip, and her shock obviously showed on her face.

"How long has she been missing for?" Sakura asked quietly.

"My guess would be only a few hours-Maybe since late last night." Syaoran replied.

Sakura didn't need to ask any more questions. She had a pretty good idea of who it was. But what was his motive?

Just as that thought ran through her head, Kei walked right through the door. He didn't show any sign of emotion as he sat down; he simply opened his folder and pulled out a pen. With that news, Sakura decided it was time to end it all. It would all end that night, one way or another.

She hushed the class, calmed their stress about their fellow classmate, and began the class.

When Sakura entered the staff room at the beginning of recess, there was no sign of Fai anywhere. She wandered over to where Yuui and Sora were sitting, Sora staring intensely at a document as if it were her worst enemy and the blonde staring at her with a look of confusion. Yuui looked up as she approached and smiled.

"Hello, how are you?"

"I heard about Chii." Sakura replied with a troubled look.

"Ah, yes. News reached the school this morning." Sora murmured, looking up from her page.

"I see…Where's Fai?" Sakura asked.

"He's gone to look for her; the police are asking for anyone who knows her to help search for her." Sora replied.

Sakura nodded, understanding. "So what were you glaring at so intensely?"

Sora rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I have to get another blood test. This is the worst torture ever!" she cried, holding up the piece of paper in her hands that had been signed by her doctor.

Sakura giggled. "I'm sure it'll be worth it."

"Yeah, it will." Sora smiled. "BUT STILL!"

Chii woke in a cold dark room, head pounding from where her head had been slammed against a brick wall and knocked out. She felt something cold around her wrists, and looked over; her wrists were bound together in shackles. She shifted a little.

_Good, _she thought, _I'm still clothed._

She tried to wriggle herself into a sitting position despite her pounding and aching head, her vision whirling. She heard a door open, and footsteps. Someone yanked her to her feet by her hair; she whimpered, eyes tearing up.

"Come on now; let's see how much you can endure."

The one holding onto her hair was a tall muscular man who looked to be in his twenties, with dark, almost black eyes and dark hair. He was a frightening man, and she didn't know what was coming.

"Stop-please!" She cried as he dragged her by her hair.

"Quiet, girl," He hissed.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she begged, tears falling down her face as she kicked and screamed, trying as hard as she could to resist. He stopped and punched her in the jaw, hard but not hard enough to break anything. She immediately stopped resisting.

It was finally lunch time. The day was going far too slow. Sakura left the classroom quickly with her books and laptop in hand, and headed for her office. As she placed her things down on her desk, there was a knock at her office door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me."

She stiffened as she heard the voice of her enemy behind her. She straightened her back, and turned around.

"How may I help you?" She questioned as he entered her office.

Kei smiled, "Well, I'm sure you've connected the recent case of Chii having gone missing to me."

Sakura sat down. "Yes, and?" she snarled.

"Would you like to know what's happening to her this very moment?" he asked with a particularly cruel smile.

"What have you done to her? Where is she?!" Sakura demanded.

He chuckled, "She's where I was keeping Sora, but I doubt the poor woman will remember. Anyway, I'm sure you know of Chii's little…intolerance to magic, no?"

Sakura clenched her fist. "Yes."

"It's quite interesting. I thought I would investigate it a little, considering I have a few magic users under my…watchful eye. And I wonder…what happens to her when she's subjected to magic for certain periods of time? Will she die? Is it like a human's reaction to peanuts when they're allergic? I am curious."

Sakura rose quickly out of her seat. "How dare you!" She shouted.

Chii's intolerance to magic was strange, yes. When she was subjected to magic it was like when a normal human being had an anaphylactic reaction-or something similar, anyway. She could fall into a coma, or worse-she could die!

He laughed, "If you want to save her, you know where to find her." He said, and left Sakura standing in her office feeling furious.

When Sakura returned home that evening she could hear arguing in the lounge room. It was late-about five-and she was a little annoyed she couldn't make it home sooner.

"You can't go." Syaoron said.

"Chii's in danger! I have to help her!" Rena cried.

Sakura entered the room. "We're going to go get Chii-no arguments." She snapped.

Everyone looked over to find Sakura incredibly pissed off. She looked angry, and didn't want to be messed with. Syaoran sighed, and walked over to her.

"Sakura, please; you need to think about this." He said.

"I have thought about this. But do you want to know what he's doing to Chii? Torturing her with magic! She could die! I won't let that happen." She snapped.

"Magic?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course! Who do you think he has under his control? All sorts of maniacs who think it's fun to torture and rape innocent girls!"

"…Alright, let's go and end this once and for all." Syaoran sighed.

Chii lay on the floor of the cold dark cell, wheezing. She'd only been subjected to a small amount of magic during the day, but it was enough to weaken her considerably. After that they had subjected her to some kind of torture with electricity and burned her. Using all of her energy, she shifted herself to her feet. Someone opened the door and she leapt at them, bashing their head against the cold stone floor and knocking him unconscious.

"Serves you right you ass hole." She hissed.

She got up and ran, trying to find the exit, running purely on adrenaline.

It all felt too easy.

Kei looked up as one of his magicians entered the room warmed by the fire lit in the fireplace.

"Sir; does something have you troubled?" she asked.

"Oh of course not; I just got the report. Dear Kei; Chii has mysteriously gone missing. Ah, but there's more. She was said to turn luminous-"like a fairy!"-says one of my _stupid_ magicians-ah, what am I saying, this is brilliant. Phone Sakura, tell her there's an escape rabbit." He began almost startlingly scary, but then he became amused. "I want to see who catches her first."

"Yes, sir."

Sakura heard her phone ring, and unsure of whom it might be, she pulled it out of her handbag and looked at the screen. She didn't recognise the number and looked up at Syaoran. They were all standing in the middle of Chii's trashed apartment; the couch was overturned, windows smashed, things broken, tables tipped over. The entire place was a mess. She answered her phone.

"Hello…?" she murmured.

"_There's an escape rabbit. Let's see who catches her first." _

Then they hung up. All Sakura could hear was the beeping on the other end of the phone line, and feel the shaking of her hands.

"What's wrong?" Rena asked.

"Chii escaped…but they'll be after her. We need to leave." Sakura whispered.

"Well at least we know she's alive."

"Yes, but for how long?" Sakura wondered aloud.

Chii tripped over and landed hard on the cold forest floor. She groaned. She tried to crawl to safety, drag her body through the mud, but her body wouldn't cooperate. She blacked out.


	39. Destructive End

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy.**

Rena and Sakura knew where they needed to go, and they wished they didn't need to return there. But their friend was in danger, and so they needed to abandon whatever feelings of fear they felt and just head straight there.

"It's time to head for the forest." Sakura murmured.

"What?" both boys asked with some confusion.

"That's where he hides his "lab" for torturing women, mostly our age." Sakura muttered as she headed out.

They followed after her, Rena feeling uneasy and afraid.

Chii re-awoke in the darkness once again. She felt incredible pain in her chest, a tightness that brought tears to her eyes. She heard the door open, and she looked up. It was Kei.

"That was brave." He smiled, amused with her little stunt.

"You…won't get away with this…" she wheezed.

He laughed. "You and your wishful thinking. I can't wait for Sakura to get here; she can be the one to kill you, and I'll kill that annoying boyfriend of hers. She'll be in such a state of depression she won't be able to fight, and I'll finally be able to destroy Rena, too."

"They won't lose to you that easily." Chii snarled.

"Neither will I. I _will_ destroy them." He smiled, and then walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

By the time they reached the forest it was dark. The moon was full and round in the sky and dark clouds were rolling in. Sakura ignored the threatening sky and continued on. Rena grabbed her sister's hand and Sakura looked at her with a soft gentle smile.

"It'll be ok, I promise." Sakura said.

Rena smiled back, but it did little to quell the worry and fear she felt towards the one person she didn't want to ever have to deal with in her life again, but now she was. Maybe this would be for the best.

They continued through the forest, following a strange path that only Sakura seemed to pick up. The forest was unusually quiet, the boys noticed.

"Girls, be careful." Syaoran warned.

"Thank you." Sakura answered.

They were deep in the forest by the time they found the place they were looking for; there was a heavy wooden trap door hidden by dead leaves which Rena found, and it took both the boys to lift it. Sakura knew what lay down there in the darkness, and wished not to see it again. It was a secret way into the place, and not many knew of it.

"Let's go." She murmured.

"I…don't want to go in just yet." Rena murmured.

"It's ok. Take your time." Sakura smiled, and began to descend the stairs. Syaoran followed after her, leaving the other two together.

"Are you alright?" Syaoron asked.

"I'm a bit scared." She whispered.

"That's fine-I'm sure Sakura is too." He replied.

She nodded. "Will it end? Will it end for good?" She asked.

He nodded. "We'll make sure of it."

She took in a shaky breath and then descended the cold damp stairs with him following after her.

At the bottom of the stairs there were two large bulky men waiting for them-they'd been expected after all. The boys both dealt them swift kicks to the head, knocking them unconscious for a few hours. Syaoran turned around and sighed.

"This is going to be annoying. We should hurry up and get to where Kei is-he'll most likely have Chii with him." He muttered.

Sakura nodded, "I agree."

"What will we do about Chii?" Rena asked.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully she'll be ok." Sakura murmured.

As the boys walked through the halls, Syaoron noticed an incredibly strange resemblance to the old castle ruins they had toured through on camp. He remembered the fear Rena had displayed that day, and now he understood why. The place was almost a complete replica of the dungeons and halls, part of the castle itself. Whether or not this had been planned out would never be known.

They quickly headed down the hall, taking out a few enemies on the way, and coming across a few cells. Inside them were the missing girls from the news.

"Well that's that case solved…" Syaoran muttered as they continued down the hall.

"It's really no surprise if you think about it." Sakura said.

"I had a feeling." He shrugged. "But I wasn't entirely sure."

They turned a corner and walked past more cells. They continued on, and were then confronted by a large wooden door. Syaoron kicked it down and walked in; they followed behind, but stopped just as he did.

Sitting in a chair with Chii lying almost unconscious at his feet was Kei. The room was bare of anything except for a door to the side and stairs leading up to where he was. Chii's hair was filthy as were her clothes, covered with mud and blood.

"Chii!" Sakura cried out.

Kei grabbed Chii by the hair and yanked her head up. "Here she is; here's your friend. Now we'll see if she'll kill you, or save you." He snarled.

Chii whimpered.

"Stop it, stop hurting her!" Sakura shouted.

"And just how are you going to stop me?" He asked with a smile, relaxing back into his seat.

"I'll kill you." She hissed.

"Go ahead; I'd like to see you try."

Syaoran leapt forward, pulling Kei from his chair.

"Syaoran, we need to get Chii out of here!" Sakura cried.

"Alright, but how!?" He shouted back as he slammed his enemy into the floor in front of him.

"I-Give me a minute!" Sakura desperately tried to look for a way to get Chii out, come up with a plan. But there were no exits around, and it certainly wouldn't be easy to get past Kei. He'd stop them at all costs-Sakura knew what he wanted her to do; she knew he wanted her to cast magic whilst in Chii's presence, fatally harming her body.

"Whatever you do, don't use any magic!" Sakura called out.

Rena and Syaoron looked at her, confused. "Why not?" They asked.

"Because it will fatally harm Chii," She answered, still looking for some way to get her friend out.

"How?" Syaoron asked.

"Stop asking questions and just trust me!"

Sora sighed and looked at the ceiling of the roof; no one was answering the phone back at her brothers' house, and she was a little worried. She heard footsteps and looked up as Yuui entered with his brother behind him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I wouldn't ask unless I felt it was completely necessary, but do you know where Chii might have been taken by Kei?" Fai asked.

Sora smiled, "I can lead you there, if you like?" she offered.

Yuui looked at her with a shocked expression, "Sora, I don't think that's a good idea!"

"I'll be fine. I have a feeling that's where Sakura and the others are as well. If we're lucky, we might be able to give them an opportunity."

"So you remember where you were taken?" Fai asked.

"Very clearly. Let's go."

Kei regained his feet and lunged at Syaoran; Syaoran dodged the fist flying towards his face and counterattacked with one of his own, which Kei dodged. As Syaoran continued to fight the nineteen year old, he quickly realised that he was very skilled in martial arts, and they were evenly matched. Indeed he was an extremely dangerous opponent.

Suddenly Syaoran sensed something from above himself and he split away from Kei; the ceiling came crashing down, sending rubble and dust flying everywhere, and luckily no one was hurt-well, unfortunately Kei wasn't hurt, it would have been great if he was.

"Sorry!"

Syaoran looked up to find Sora jumping down through the large hole she'd made along with Yuui and Fai behind her. Kei looked to the blonde that was passed out on the floor, and went for her. Syaoran leapt for Kei and barrelled into him, knocking him off course. Kei managed to punch him in the side of the jaw, hard, hard enough that he could taste blood, but he didn't dare break focus.

Fai and Sora ran for Chii who was still unconscious on the cold hard stone floor. Fai carefully picked her up in his arms, and looked up as Kei came running for them. Syaoran was bent over on the floor coughing and spitting out blood. Sakura turned to Rena and Syaoron.

"Get the other girls who are trapped here out and call an ambulance and police!" she ordered.

"What about you?" Rena asked with extreme worry.

"Don't worry-I have this handled!" she called back.

Syaoron pulled on Rena's arm and pulled her away.

Sora jumped in front of Fai and with a furious look of hatred on her face, sent a kick flying for his chest, sending her enemy flying backwards into the wall. The wall cracked, and he fell to his feet.

"Run!" Sora ordered, pushing Fai towards the doors, and chasing after him. Yuui followed after them, looking back to find Kei looking absolutely pissed.

Syaoran regained himself and stood up; blood dripped from his mouth, and his shirt was covered with it. Cain cracked his neck and then his shoulders, and then he laid his cold cruel eyes on the brunette. Syaoran allowed himself to take in a deep breath, and then let it out; a couple of seconds passed in what felt like an instant, and then they lunged at each other.

Sakura watched as both boys changed form; all she saw was a silvery mixed with a chocolate blur, all too fast for her to really comprehend. She couldn't use any sort of magic without hurting Syaoran at this rate. All she could do now was wait for her chance. While she waited, she released one of the wing studs in her ears and allowed it to take its rightful form in her hand.

The two wolves growled at each other as they circled each other; Syaoran leapt at his opponent once again, biting his shoulder and drawing blood. Kei howled and immediately twisted out of his bite, and turned to attack Syaoran. He raked his claws down Syaoran's side, but the amber eyed wolf ignored the blood that dripped from his body and continued to attack Kei, trying to find some way to allow Sakura her opportunity.

He turned and ran, doing so on purpose, and hoped that Sakura knew what he was doing.

Sakura watched as Syaoran ran, unsure as to what he was doing. Was he trying to flee?

_No, Syaoran wouldn't even think of doing such a thing-he wants him gone as much as I do._

So she continued to watch; Kei chased after him, blinded by anger as his plans had been completely interrupted, not realising what Syaoran was leading him into. Sakura immediately got up, and just as Syaoran ran into the corner and jumped off the wall, Sakura trapped Kei in with a wall using her magic.

As Syaoran jumped off the wall and another was being formed quickly from the ground, Kei immediately knew he'd been tricked. Anger flashed in his eyes, and then Syaoran disappeared behind the wall.

He landed on his feet, back as a human, clutching his wounds and breathing heavily. Sakura ran over, noticing his shirt to be completely soaked in blood from the blood that was coming from the wounds beneath, and hands covered in it. His thigh was bleeding as well as she noticed blood seeping through his jeans.

"Don't worry about me-deal with him." He said.

She allowed herself to do so, and walked over to the wall. She murmured a spell that allowed her to pass through it, and on the other side she found Kei sitting against the wall as a human; he looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, well, have you come to finish me off?" He asked bitterly.

She didn't smile back. She held her weapon in front of his face and he knew it was futile to even try to do anything. She had the upper hand after all. But on the other hand, they were in an enclosed space, just the two of them. He could tear her apart, kill her child, and then find Rena once and for all.

"Uh, uh, don't you even think about moving; you've made my life hell, killed my parents and tortured my sister until she broke. It's time you suffered hell yourself." She hissed.

"Go ahead, kill me." He laughed.

She smiled and without even uttering her spell, she lifted the stave and brought it down on him.

All Syaoran felt was bits of wall explode along with dust sent everywhere. He coughed a couple of times and waved the dust out of his face, and waited for it to clear. He was not expecting to see what he saw.


	40. Something Completely Different

Rena and Syaoron were helping the last of the girls out when they felt a very sudden and loud bang from where Sakura and Syaoran were fighting Kei. They sensed that it was Sakura's magic, and wondered what had happened. Rena looked to Syaoron who shook his head, telling her not to go, and so she continued to help the young girls out.

Sora felt the ground shake beneath her and smirked. "Oh, I think Kei just got a serve."

"You felt that too?" Yuui asked.

"It's kind of hard not too-Sakura's extremely powerful and has two power sealers in both ears to seal her magic." Fai muttered.

"I always wondered if you'd noticed that." Yuui laughed.

They were all sitting up above ground with the girls who had been taken and held captive by Kei and his men, staying with them until the paramedics arrived. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

The dust cleared and Syaoran did not expect to see what he saw; there, on the ground, was a unicorn the size that could sit on top of your palm with a rainbow mane and tail. His torso was shiny white and his horn was silver.

Kei realised he was still alive, but that wasn't a surprise. He didn't think that Sakura had the guts to kill him anyway. He took in his surroundings, but something wasn't quite right; everything was so…large. He looked up and saw Sakura standing there with an amused smile on her lips.

"Hey-what did you do to me!?"

Syaoran snorted into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Kei's voice came out high and squeaky.

Sakura bent down and picked him up, "I have the perfect place for you in mind." She smiled.

"Put me down you wench!"

"Oh no, I don't think that will be happening; after all, you're practically the size of my hand."

She walked over to Syaoran and handed the transformed Kei to him. "Let's get out of here…" She said, not wishing to be in the place that haunted her for any longer.

He nodded and followed after her, looking at the thing in his hand that was struggling to get free. "Pity." He said.

"Shut up!" Kei snapped.

"Since Sakura's palming you off to Sora, you're going to wish you were dead. And since you tortured my sister, you'll probably get it even worse. Trust me, I know." Syaoran said with a menacing smile.

Sakura turned to Syaoran and pointed to a staircase, "We need to head up here." She murmured.

He nodded and followed her, ignoring any pain he felt.

When they reached the top of the stairs they found that they were outside, and paramedics filled the area. Rena and Syaoron looked over and relief crossed their faces as they saw that they were safe; they ran over and Rena hugged Sakura tightly.

"Thank goodness; I felt a huge bang earlier and I was so afraid." She whispered.

"I'm alright, I promise." Sakura smiled.

Rena glared at her sister, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll get myself checked out too."

Syaoron noticed the amount of blood on his brother's clothes and could easily guess exactly how many injuries he had gained in his fight.

"Looks painful."

"I'm sure I'll live." Syaoran said, clutching his side with his free hand.

"What happened to Kei?" Syaoron asked.

"Oh, take a look for yourself." He held up the tiny unicorn who was looking incredibly angry, but cute, and Rena squealed.

"Oh it's so cute!"

"Rena, that's Kei." Sakura said.

"Ew…" Rena flicked him in the face, "Why something so cute though?"

"Because Sora likes unicorns; she can torture him." Sakura shrugged.

An evil grin crossed Rena's face and she straightened her back, and then she turned without saying a word.

"Yeah…so where is Sora?" Syaoran asked.

"She left with Yuui and Fai a little while ago so that she could get some rest. She wasn't feeling well-didn't look it either." Syaoron answered.

"How's Chii?"

"She's been taken to hospital; Fai's with her." Rena answered.

He nodded and handed Kei to his brother, and then went to follow after Sakura; he took one step and collapsed on the ground; Sakura turned around upon hearing him fall and cried out his name. Paramedics rushed over and immediately began to tend to him, shifting him onto a stretcher and lifting it.

"Sakura, you should go with him." Rena said.

Without a second thought she headed off after them.

When Syaoran woke he was in the hospital and hooked up to IV fluids and blood. He was wearing a hospital gown and his jaw was back in place, and his wounds bandaged. Sakura was sleeping beside him peacefully, and he noticed that her attire was different; she was wearing a dark blue dress that clung to the bust and then fell loose, decorated with pretty lighter blue flowers. He wondered how many days he'd been out for.

He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek, waking her. Her eyes opened and fell on him, and he smiled.

"Hey," he said softly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting up carefully.

"I'm alright; how long was I out?" he asked.

"It's morning, about ten." She said.

"I see; sorry for the scare. I wasn't expecting it myself." He murmured.

"It's ok; the doctors were a little confused though." She said with a small smile.

A smile made its way across his lips at the thought. Then he turned his attention back to her. "What about you?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Did you get yourself checked out?" He asked.

She nodded, "They said I would be fine. No harm has been done to my body." She smiled.

He sighed with relief.

Sakura looked up as two people entered the room; Rena stepped through holding something for Sakura and Syaoron holding a bag for his brother.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Syaoron said as he sat down.

"Yep," Syaoran said, popping the p.

"Brought some clothes for you; doctors say you can come home as long as you take care of yourself." Syaoron said, chucking the bag on the bed.

"Thanks," Syaoran replied.

Rena handed her sister a container that was still warm and smiled. "I made you something to eat, since you didn't eat dinner last night."

Syaoran glared at Sakura out the corner of his eyes and she flinched. She smiled up at her sister, "Thanks Rena, I appreciate it a lot."

Rena smiled and sat down beside her sister while she ate, and they waited until Syaoran was released from the hospital before leaving to head over to Sora's.

When Sora opened the door she smiled, "Aww you came to visit me!"

"You wish," Syaoran said, rolling his eyes. Sora glared at him and he flinched.

She turned her attention to Sakura and with some confusion asked, "So, why are you four here?"

They stepped inside the house and Syaoran pulled something out of Sakura's bag and shoved it in Sora's face.

"Here-torture him as much as you please." He said as he held Kei in front of Sora's face.

She looked at the creature with confusion, and then clicked. "Oh, Sakura is this your doing?" Sora asked with an amused smile.

"Possibly," she replied with a shrug.

"I'll gladly take him off your hands then!" Sora beamed.

"Ha! What harm could you possibly to do me?" Kei snorted.

An evil grin crossed Sora's face and the boys shuddered. They didn't even want to think of what she'd do as revenge. They watched as she wondered off to put him somewhere-they didn't know where-and then came back to sit down with them.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked them.

"Just water, thanks." Sakura smiled.

Sora looked to the others and the boys shrugged while Rena shook her head. Sora rolled her eyes and wondered off into the kitchen and brought a glass of water back for Sakura. As they sat Sora sighed, "I'm assuming that you're here for another reason."

Sakura looked at her knees and Syaoran practically glared at his sister. "You haven't been completely honest with us, have you?" he said harshly.

Sora looked at her knees with a sad smile. "How long have you known?" she asked quietly.

"A while," Sakura replied softly.

Sora sighed again, "I was expecting that once you'd figured it out, you'd immediately come and interrogate me for answers in case it would help you defeat him. But now I see that's not the case."

"I didn't want to put you under any more pressure than you already were, so I tried not to think about it too much." Sakura murmured.

Sora smiled. "You really are a sweet girl, you know that right?" she said, and then she stood up. "I'll be back in a minute, I need to get something."

She headed off down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. There was silence in the room for about five minutes, and then she came back holding something in her hand. She set it down on the coffee table; it was a black pouch with three syringes in it, each full of a strange golden-yellow liquid, almost the colour of honey. Sora wore an incredibly sad expression on her face as she looked at the items, and Sakura looked at her with confusion.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Where should I start…" Sora wondered, and took in a deep breath. "Well, as strange as it sounds, the reason I was taken was because of the field I work in. Kei knew of my genetics, I'm not sure how exactly, but he knew. He had me work and experiment on girls that he'd pick up from the street…all for the purpose of developing different types of drugs that could be used to break them."

Rena flinched at the word break, but she knew that he couldn't hurt her anymore. Not with the type of spell that Sakura had cast on him-he wouldn't be able to change into a wolf anymore, and he would be forever stuck in the form of the creature he'd been turned into.

"He had me experiment with drugs that caused loss of eyesight, particularly in one eye-it could be any eye-but it's supposed to destroy all eyesight in the eye completely."

Sakura remembered Rena's memory of when she'd been stabbed with a needle that day on camp, that unfortunate day on camp, and when she'd woken up she had no eyesight. Now she knew the exact cause.

"He had me experiment with drugs that would paralyse the body, but they would still be able to feel. There were drugs mixed with a magical component, and that if my hunch is correct that was most likely used on Chii. That will be why she's in hospital."

"But Chii-"

"There would have been different doses." Sora cut across Sakura who was about to say that Chii wouldn't have been able to survive something like that.

"It only took two or three months for me to finally crack. Seeing all those girls break to the torture, and all because of what I had done…I'm a doctor, I should have helped those girls… Some days I still think about it, and some days I still want to kill myself for it. I'm meant to help people!" she whispered.

Silence filled the room along with the soft crying of Sora. Sakura looked at the syringes in front of her and then back to Sora. "So which drug is in those?" she asked quietly.

"It was something I worked on without telling him…something that one day, I hoped, could help someone. I'm sure that if you get it to Chii, it will help her." Sora answered quietly.

"What happened when he found out?" Sakura asked.

"He tortured me for months on end, until I escaped. Please, the only reason I went along in the first place was because he said he was going-'

'To harm your family." Sakura finished.

Sora nodded, "I didn't want any harm to come to my two brothers or to Yuui. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself knowing that it was because of me…" she said, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Sakura knew that feeling all too well, and so did Rena. How could they judge her for what she had done? This was why they left it to the boys.

Both of them knew that their sister had been through a lot, there was no doubt about that, but she'd done unforgivable things and had helped out their enemy. But how could they condemn her when she clearly hated herself for what she had done? Both boys looked at each other and shrugged. Syaoran rolled his eyes and turned back to look at his older sister.

"If there's one thing that has always pissed me off about you, it's how stupid you are." He said.

"What?"

"Ok, so we might be pissed off with you, but do you seriously think we're going to hate you?"

Sora smiled. She should have expected an answer like that. "Thank you…"

"Well, we better be going. Have a good day Sora." Sakura smiled, and they left Sora to herself and her own thoughts.

**Disappointed? or amused? **


	41. All In Good Time

**The final chapter! On with it!**

It was nearly autumn of the new year, and due to the unfortunate events that had transpired in the year before the school had moved the year twelve graduation ceremony forward to late February. The school had needed to use funds to repair damage to the school that Kei had caused, but when he had caused it exactly still remained unknown. Luckily, the drug that Sora had created on her own terms had helped Chii get out of the hospital much quicker than anticipated, and Sora advised she keep the extra doses in case of future need.

Sora didn't give up her job, but instead went in pursuit of researching medicines and drugs that could potentially help out patients with more specific needs in the field of psychiatry, such as Rena. Magic was part of their world, and even though sometimes it could hurt people, it could still be used to help others in another way. If it hadn't been for what she had done or what had happened to her, then she would have never even thought of looking into this type of field. It was new and still developing, but perhaps with the knowledge she had she could still help in some way.

Rena had moved to the city to attend the Academy of The Arts, accompanied by Syaoron who would be attending a nearby university. Their apartment was suitable for the both of them, and since neither of them started till early march they had headed back for the school's graduation, something neither of them wanted to miss out on.

Sakura had given birth late January, and even though she was on maternity leave she was still invited to the graduation ceremony to see her students off. She'd had a son, and they had decided to name him Dimitri. He was much like his father with the same careless smile, but had his mother's emerald green eyes.

It was the evening of graduation, and as Sakura moved around the house Syaoran was busy getting ready. She stacked dishes, placed them in the cupboards, and then wiped down the table. She picked up the clothes sitting on the couch and headed up stairs, placing them on the bed. Syaoran was pulling on his shirt, and he spotted Sakura as she began putting clothes away.

"You can't do that later?" He asked.

"I'm occupying my mind." She muttered.

"As usual," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Sakura headed back down the stairs, pulling on her shoes, and then picked up Dimitri from rolling around on the floor. There was a knock at the door and Sora entered, bombarding the house as always.

"Hello Sakura! Is he ready yet?" Sora asked cheerfully.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Syaoran muttered as he walked down the stairs.

"Aww, has your son been keeping you awake all night? You look tired." Sora teased.

Syaoran snorted, "Says she who's a mother."

"I suppose that's true; Alice can be a real pain in the butt." Sora sighed.

Sakura laughed.

Syaoran pulled on his shoes and Sakura picked up her handbag; they headed out the door with Sora and headed for the venue that had been hired out for the night-a lovely hall that had been decorated with green and blue balloons and black ribbons. Blue and black flowers had been placed in the middle of the tables which were covered in white tablecloths, and chairs had been placed around each table for students and their families.

When they got there Rena and Syaoron were standing outside with the other students and their families. Rena was wearing a dark navy blue dress with thin straps, and around her neck was a deep blue opal pendant to match her earrings. Rena looked up as Sakura walked over, holding Dimitri in her arms. She smiled at her sister, "How's motherhood?" She asked.

"Tiring," Sakura smiled back.

Rena giggled, "Oh well," she said. "And what will you do when everyone finds out?"

"Probably nothing." Sakura shrugged. There were probably over a hundred possibilities, but Sakura really didn't care anymore. The year was past and they were allowed to be open about their relationship.

Syaoran walked over and greeted his brother and Rena as he came to stand beside Sakura. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hello. You look tired." Syaoron replied.

"Shut up-I've already copped crap from Sora."

"Of course you have, but that's no real surprise now, is it?" Syaoron smiled.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I suppose not." He muttered.

Chii and Tomoyo walked over to the group, and the two girls smiled. "Oh dear, you look rather tired." Chii snickered.

"Shut your face." Syaoran snapped. "Does everyone have to torture me?"

Chii laughed and Tomoyo shook her head. After her fit of laughter, Chii looked up at Sakura and smiled. "How have you been Sakura?" She asked politely.

"I'm a little tired, but it'll get easier." Sakura replied with a smile. "You two look lovely." She said, switching topic.

Chii was wearing a pale lilac satin strapless dress with a shawl around her shoulders, and the material clung to her curves and hung off her hips neatly. On her feet she wore a pair of silver strappy heels, and around her neck was a necklace which Sakura had never seen before-she assumed that it was new, possibly a gift from a certain someone. Her hair was up in a bun with a silver comb placed in the side at the base for decoration, and the strands framing her face had been curled for the special occasion.

Tomoyo was wearing a much darker purple, almost indigo, satin dress. The straps crossed over the front of her chest before disappearing over her shoulders, and apart from that the design was basically the same as Chii's. She had a few platinum combs in her hair and a simple amethyst necklace around her neck. Matching earrings hung from her ears, and on her feet were black heels.

"Thank you Sakura." Tomoyo smiled.

People began to move as they were finally allowed to enter the hall, and Rena went ahead and followed with her partner. Syaoran turned to Sakura, "So, should we head in?"

"You go ahead without me; I'll wait out here for a little bit." Sakura smiled.

"Alright," He said, and then headed inside.

Sora walked up as she watched her brother disappear through the doors, and smiled. "How are things-really?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her little child, and sighed. "The nightmares are still there, and ninety five per cent of the time that's what wakes me. I think Syaoran's getting worried." She said softly.

"How's the therapy going?" Sora asked.

"Pretty good; it's a huge relief to know that they're part of the magical field as well and won't think I'm insane." Sakura said.

"What about Rena?"

"She's holding up better than I originally thought she would. She has to see a variety of doctors, but without their help I don't think she'd have gotten this far. I'm glad." Sakura smiled. There was a moment of silence, and then Sakura spoke again. "What about _him_?" She asked quietly.

Sora smiled, "Oh don't worry, every time he sees me he just begs for mercy."

Sakura laughed, "Ok, I guess we better head inside." She said.

Sora nodded and they walked in together; Sora went and sat with her two brothers, and Sakura went and sat at one of the teacher's tables.

Yuui looked up as Sakura sat down holding Dimitri in her lap. "Good evening Sakura; looking forward to coming back to work?" He asked.

Sakura smiled, "Yes, I'm having trouble finding things to do to occupy myself around the house-it's truly horrifying."

Yuui smiled, "And how is his father?" He asked.

"He's doing ok, I think. He seems a bit stressed though, but that's really no surprise." Sakura smiled softly.

"I see; yes, that's quite understandable."

Their attention was diverted to the stage where Yuuko was standing, waiting for everyone's attention. She smiled as everyone quietened, and then began speaking.

"I would like to say well done to every student here tonight; you've made it so far, and now you're all headed for much different pathways. I would like to congratulate you all on your achievement." She smiled. Applause rose in the hall, and then died down. "Congratulations to the teachers on all of your hard work. You've done well." She smiled, and once again applause rose in the room. "Please, enjoy your dinner."

Meals were placed in front of everyone, and they were all allowed to eat. Chatter arose along with laughter. Overall, dinner finished quickly but the chatter still lived on. More announcements were made, awards were presented and more announcements were made. Finally they were allowed to get up and roam the hall while music played. Some parents talked while some students danced to the music in groups. Sakura stood and walked over to speak with her sister and Syaoran; Dimitri was awake and looking for something to do, and had found strands of Sakura's hair to suck on.

"Syaoran, take your son." Sakura said as she came to stand in front of him. He reached out and pulled Dimitri from her arms and into his; Dimitri pulled the sterling silver pendant around Syaoran's neck into his mouth. Syaoran sighed, "Lovely."

"He must take after you." Sakura smiled.

"Hey Syaoran-Wait, why are you holding Sakura's child?" Satoshi asked as he walked over.

"I would have thought it would be obvious by now." He sighed as he held Dimitri.

"Wait-he's yours?" Satoshi asked.

"Yep," Syaoran replied. Sakura looked up and noticed that a lot of the teachers were looking over, but thankfully due to the music no one could really hear the conversation. Sakura smiled at Miss Maria, whose jaw was practically hanging open, and then turned her attention back to her son. He seemed a little too happy despite the loud music going on.

Chii walked over with a huge grin on her face, "Now this is something I need a photo of." She said.

"Not you again." Syaoran groaned.

"Yes, it's me again whether you like it or not." Chii grinned as she took a photo with her smart phone.

"Hey Chii, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked.

The blonde looked over, "Hm? Sure, fire away."

"What kind of relationship do you share with Fai?" She asked curiously.

Chii turned bright red. "Damn, guess the cat's out of the bag!" She laughed.

"It is now…" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we're together-have been for a while I suppose." Chii smiled.

"I thought he was hiding something." Sakura said, "And I was correct on what it was, too."

Chii laughed, "It's no surprise you're so sharp-you are a genius after all! I wonder what Dimitri will be like when he's older; will he be like his father or mother?" she wondered.

"We'll find out in a few years' time, won't we?" Sakura smiled.

Chii nodded, "Yes we will."

The night came to an end and everyone took their leave. When Sakura and Syaoran got home it was late, and Dimitri was fast asleep. Syaoran put their child to bed while Sakura went ahead and got ready for bed; when Syaoran entered the room, Sakura was sitting in bed, looking at her hands.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Sorry," she said, "I'm just tired, I guess."

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms, "We both are. What he did has worn us all down, but with help we can get through it together."

She nodded, closing her eyes against the tears fighting their way to freedom.

"Come on, we should get some rest." He said.

She lay down, and was quickly joined by her partner.

Graduation was over. Everyone was moving on with their lives, going down their chosen paths. When early march came, most would be starting at their chosen universities. Life wasn't perfect, but life was good. A new future awaited everyone.

**Review?  
Finally I have ended the story! Do tell me what you think, I'd like to know.  
Thanks to everyone who has been reading all the way through, hope you enjoyed the story and all of it's bizarre humour. I'm both relieved and sad that this one has come to an end-I did enjoy it.**

**Thank you and goodbye for now! I now have to write the final chapter of Ranger and Outcast! (yay!)**


End file.
